Behind Every Corner
by RaphSai03
Summary: Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo have been orphans for the first 15 years of their lives, until a rich man name Yoshi Hamato adopts them. Yoshi has a son, Raphael, who must deal with the orphan triplets as his brothers. The boys soon learn to agree, and realize that behind every corner is a secret waiting to be discovered. Given as a recommendation from Mrhawkprime
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story that I have decided to try out under a recommendation from Mrhawkprime. I am really happy that he/she gave me this idea and I am even more excited to be writing it! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please, please, please review!**

_Orphanage_

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello talk in loud, excited voices as they run around their crudy room. All three of the fifteen year-old triplets shove their belongings into boxes, preparing to move out of the orphanage of which has been there home for the past 15 and a half years. But, all of that is about to change.

The teens were recently scheduled for an adoption. The man adopting the once forgotten boys is in his mid 40s. The man's name is Yoshi Hamato. He is, as they learned from their caregiver, rich. Yoshi lives in a penthouse over looking the crime filled streets of Manhattan. And soon, it would belong to them as well.

Though, they would not be Yoshi's only sons. He had a boy their age who is his biological son. The triplets didn't care, of course. The more the merrier.

They were all smiles and laughs as they pranced around, all speaking at the same time.

"I hope our new brother is nice!" Leonardo announces his hopes their new lives.

"I hope our new school has good education!" Donatello offers his input as well.

"I hope our new dad has a freezer full of ice cream!" Michelangelo shouts as he jumps off of his former bed. The youngest lands on the ground with a loud thump and all three siblings burst into laughter. Michelangelo has always been very upbeat and happy. He never seemed to frown, even in the darkest of times. He kept his brothers heads high and lead them to happiness. Donatello and Leonardo both knew that they could always rely on their brother for a laugh.

The door creaks open and the caregiver, Ms. Anderson, walks into the room. "Your new father is here. He's waiting for you three in the lobby." The woman shuts the door and the boys are on there own again.

They rush out to the lobby, each holding a box and backpack draped across their shoulder.

"Boys, this is your new Father." Ms. Anderson gestures towards the man how stands up from the chair he had been sitting in.

Yoshi's hair is dark brown, with a few gray streaks. He wears a big smile and a red dress shirt with black khakis. His hair is combed neatly, with time and care. His shoes are neatly polished, and his green eyes are bright with almost as much happiness as his newly adopted sons.

All three boys rush towards their new dad. He is the only family they have ever been able to have besides themselves. None of the boys ever had any friends in school. They were often made fun of for being abandoned by their parents at such a young age. The bullies told them that they would never be adopted, and that they would live miserable lives in an orphanage forever and always.

The brothers knew that the children were wrong. They all knew that they would find happiness, even if they never had parents. And they did.

Leonardo is the most excited about their knew brother. He has hoped, ever since they found out that they would be receiving a knew sibling, that he would become best friends with the new family member.

Michelangelo ran up to his new father and held him in a tight embrace. Yoshi returns the embrace, equally excited for the new family. Leonardo and Donatello watch their little brother, as happy as ever. Both wear smiles on there faces.

All is good. All is swell.

_Penthouse_

Raphael leans back on the pearly white couch, intrigued in the newest episode of his favorite show; Gotham. He focuses almost all of his attention on officer Jim Gordon as he turns around the corner, gun in hand as he surveys the area for any villains. With the last bit of attention that isn't on the tv, Raphael listens for any sounds indicating his father and his new brothers. Raphael scowls at the thought of three new brothers. They are all younger than him, so at least he's the alpha. Also, he made his father promise that when ever the four teens were home alone, that he could be in charge.

Raphael turns and watches the front door open. He reaches for the remote sitting next to him and pauses his TV show before standing up and walking towards his father and adopted brothers.

"Boys, this is my son, Raphael. Raphael, these are your new brothers." Yoshi's introduction is short but thorough.

Raphael studies his brothers intently, picking out every little detail and marking them in his brain. Leonardo shifts his weight from his left foot to his right uncomfortably.

Donatello is the tallest. His hair a dark brown, and his skin is a tad bit darker than the others. His eyes are chocolate brown, matching his hair.

Leonardo is a bit shorter than Donatello, and a bit taller than Michelangelo. Basically in between the twos heights. His observant eyes are dark blue, and his hair jet black.

Finally, Michelangelo. His skin is pale and he is the only one of the three triplets with freckles. His hair is a dirty blonde. His baby blue eyes bounce from wall to wall, soaking up every little image of the giant penthouse.

"Names?" Raphael asks. He honestly doesn't care, but he figured that he should _at least_ learn there names.

Leonardo looks to Yoshi and then back at Raphael. "I'm not sure. I meant we have names.. but I'm not sure if father changed them."

Yoshi walked over and stood next to his eldest son, Raphael. "I have not. But, if you would like me to change them, I can."

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo all exchange looks. "No, I think we're good." The two oldest agree.

"Can I change my name to Joey Gilbert?" All eyes are turned to the youngest, Michelangelo. Yoshi lets out a faint chuckle. "If it makes you happy."

"Eh, I'll just stay with Michelangelo." A chorus of laughter fills the usually quiet penthouse. Raphael doesn't take part in this noise. He instead glares at the humerus brother with envy and hatred. Raphael didn't like the thought of having to share his beautiful penthouse with these unwanted guests. He wanted it all to himself, he did not know how to share. He'll learn, soon. Very soon.

"You are very funny, Michelangelo." The father says. Then, to Raphael, "Would you mind showing your brothers around the apartment?"

Raphael try's to show respect his father, but his anger gets the best of him. "I would mind, actually." Yoshi lets out a sigh. "I have to make dinner. Please just show them around?" He walks away towards the kitchen, leaving the four brothers alone in the living room.

Leonardo looks at Raphael, studying his features. He is strong, his arms muscular and bulky, just like the rest of his body. His hair is dark brown, a little darker than Donatello. Eyes, emerald green. He is extremely handsome, or, according to some girls, hot. Raphael is wearing khakis and a red dress shirt, school dress code. Everyone must wear a dress shirt and khakis, but girls wear skirts. Leonardo could not wait to start at his new school.

"You never told me your names." Raphael states coldly.

"Oh, uh, well, I'm Donatello, and this is Michelangelo." Both give a small wave.

Leonardo steps forward and extends his hand, offering a shake. "Leonardo." He says.

Raphael snorts. "You think I'm gonna shake _your_ hand? Your outta your mind." Leonardo lowers his hand, slightly embarrassed by the rejection. "Okay, this is the living room." Raphael announced as he gestures to the room around them.

"Wow! The hose windows are huge!" Michelangelo marvels at the windows, of all things.

Donatello examines the large room. There are two giant L shaped couches, both white. A 72' inch tv sits in front off the couches and the coffee table. Behind the TV is a fireplace, the kind with no opening, sitting in the middle of the room. Beautiful, but obviously fake. Chairs sit around it.

"Beautiful.." Donatello murmurs.

"Very. Now, upstairs." Raphael walks towards the staircase. His brothers stand still, still marveling at the beautiful apartment. "Come one!" All three are snapped from their daze, rushing to catch up with Raphael.

The tour guide leads them all down a hall, nicely decorated with plants and tables, pictures of Raphael hanging on the walls.

"Ok, this is your guys room." Raphael opens the door, revealing a beautiful room. A large TV sits across two beds. _Two beds_.

Raphael looks around the room in confusion. "Where's the third bed?" He asks no one in particular. The two in this room are covered in purple and orange sheets. Yoshi had asked the caregiver the triplets favorite colors, and bough there dress shirts and bedding according to that. The bed that's missing is blue.

Raphael runs out of the room and into the kitchen. His brothers follow, a bit slower. Raphael pushes through the kitchen doors, making his father look up from the pizza he was decorating. "What is wrong?"

"There's a bed missing. There's only two in their room." Raphael informs urgently. "That's because the 'missing' bed is in your room." Yoshi turns back to the pizza and proceeds to putting the toppings on.

"Why?" Raphael questions. "Because, there are four of you. It would not be fair for you to have your own room."

"Like you care about fairness." Raphael snorts, challenging his father. The triplets had finally caught up to there escort, but stood outside the kitchen door, not wanting to intertwine in the father-son argument.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi finishes putting on the pizza toppings and turns on the faucet to wash his hands.

"You just went and adopted three orphans without so much as asking me what I thought! How on earth is that fair?" Raphael angers.

"You always said that you wanted siblings, this was what _you_ wanted, my son." Yoshi reminds respectfully. Raphael's response is anything but respectful. "No, you wanted them. I wanted them when I was younger. Now, I want nothing to do with them."

"Raphael! You are going to be nice to your brothers and you are not going to treat them with respect and kindness! Just because they were orphans doesn't mean you should treat them any differently. Their parents regret giving them up and would never have done it of they could go back!" Fathers voice sends everyone a step back. And so do his words.

"How do you know?!" Raphael demands.

Yoshi stutters, realizing what he had just said. "Because... I-I just know. Now, help them unpack their boxes while the pizza cooks.

Raphael storms out of the kitchen and back to his room.

_30 minutes later_

Raphael watches Leonardo from his bed as he unpacks his belongings. "Hey, Leo?"

Leonardo turns around, facing his brother. "It's Leonardo, actually."

Raphael shakes his head. "Leo. It's your nickname, I give everyone nicknames."

Leonardo (or Leo, now) looks down at his hands. "What should I call you?"

"Raph. Call me Raph."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing, faving, and following! I really appreciate it. Enjoy and review!**

_School Cafeteria_

It's Tuesday, the second day of the week, the first for the triplets. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello all sit at their own table at lunch. Leonardo had confronted Raphael at the start of lunch period, asking if they were welcome at his table. Raph's response?

"Of course you can't sit at my table! I can't be seen with you freaks, it'd ruin my reputation!" Raphael then pointed to an empty table on the other side of the lunchroom and ushered his unwanted orphan brothers over there. His brothers didn't care, rejection wasn't a stranger to them. They knew how to handle being turned down.

Leo and his brothers chat quietly about their classes and new teachers. All three were wearing dress shirts and pants. Leo wore a dark blue shirt, Donatello wore purple, and Michelangelo wore orange. All wore light brown khakis and black dress shoes. It was school dress code that they dress like this. Though, the shirt colors do not matter.

Across the cafeteria, Raphael sits with a group of friends. Casey sits to his left, and next to him are April, Irma, and Mona. On Raphael's right is his girlfriend, Karai Bradford. Her black hair is chin length, dyed in the back with blonde. Her makeup is simple, do to school rules. Red lipstick, mascara, a bit of eyeliner, and a touch of blush. Not matter how much makeup, she was beautiful in the eyes of her boyfriend.

Karai wears a skirt and tights everyday instead of khakis, due to her gender. Her shirt is buttoned down the middle, black with white buttons. A white cardigan covers her exposed arms, and a pair of black slip ons covering her feet. She looks graceful on the outside, but on the inside she is not. Very few people know this about her _other_ side, Raphael being one of them.

Raphael has troubles of his own. Secrets, too. Actually, his whole life is a secret. Who his family is, who _he_ is. Only on person knows the truth about Raphael Hamato. And here's a hint, it isn't him.

Yes, sounds strange, but it's true. Raphael does not know the importance behind his name or where it came from. He'll find out soon though. Very soon.

"So, how are your new brothers?"Karai asks her boyfriend while stirring gravy and mashed potatoes around on her tray.

"Stupid. Dirty. Pathetic. Exactly how you'd imagine an orphan to be." Raphael rolls his eyes at the thought of them.

Don't get me wrong, Raphael wants to be their friend. But it's so hard when all they do is steal his attention. He is no longer adored by his beloved father and he doesn't have his own room anymore and he isn't the only Hamato at the school. He has to share everything now. So, he drew the line with his friends. His brothers can take his home, his dad, his room, but they _cannot_ take his friends. _Especially_ Karai.

"Where are they?" Karai looks at her boyfriend for directions to look at his new brothers. Raphael points them out from across the room. "Over there." He says.

Karai states for a minute, studying each character at the empty table. Karai smirks at the lean forgive in the blue. "He's kinda cute." She mutters to who she thinks is herself, but really is Raph. "Who?!" He demands. The thought of his girlfriend liking someone else that isn't him unsettles him.

Raphael and Karai have been dating for nearly 3 years now, ever since they were 12. Both love each other and have dedicated so much time and effort into their relationship, neither want to end it. If love exists, it's them.

"The one in the blue." Karai answers. "Leonardo? Oh, he's the wrist of them. I have to share a room with him and all he can talk about is how much he wants to be my friend." Raphael scowls at his brother sitting across the room.

"What's wrong with him wanting to be your friend?" Karai asks in confusion.

"He's an orphan, I don't want my reputation to be destroyed because of him." Raph explains as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think you should at least _try_ to be nice to him." Karai gives Raphael a quick peck on the lips before resuming her meal. Raphael didn't want to argue with his girlfriend, because he knew that she was right. He should try to be nice, but he doesn't want to. He wants to get rid of the triplets, never have to see them again. No body could understand what that's like, so he promises himself to never tell anyone his plans to get rid of the orphans. Lips locked, key gone.

_Car Home_

Yoshi picks the boys up from school, just as he has always done for Raphael. Yoshi smiles as his triplets explain everything that had happened to them in that short seven hours of school. Yoshi chuckles at the extraordinary details.

Raphael sits next to him in the passenger seat, glaring at the window with his arms folded across his chest.

"How was school, Raphael?" He asks lightly. He knows how his son can get when he's in a bad mood, but sometimes it can be cured with a friendly conversation and a good tv show.

"Peachy, just peachy." His son responds in a bitter tone. Yoshi sighs. "I taped the new episode of Breaking Bad for you. It was on last night after you went to bed." Raphael doesn't respond. He just stares out his window.

Yoshi shakes his head at his eldest son. He knew that his bad mood is here because of the adoption. His son had done everything in his power to make sure that those triplets weren't adopted, but he failed. Yoshi wanted so badly for Raphael to befriend the triplets, but he could see that by the way things have started out, it will be a long time before that happens. If it happens at all.

Yoshi pulls into the garage and Raphael is out of the car, as soon as the car is parked. He stomps into the penthouse, muttering under his breath.

Before getting out of the car, Yoshi turns around to speak with his sons in the backseat. "I'm very sorry about Raphael. He has always been very stubborn." He apologizes.

Leonardo speaks for his brothers, being the oldest of the three this is something he has gotten used to. "It's fine. It isn't your fault." He accepts the apology with a smile and heartfelt comment.

"Thank you, Leonardo. Raphael will come around soon, he always does." Yoshi assures. The family walks into the house together, Yoshi trailing behind. What can he do to make his son love his brothers?

_Leonardo and Raphael's Room_

Raphael stomps into his room, slamming the door as hard as possible behind him. He throws his backpack onto his Red bean bag before walking over towards his dresser. He opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a red tank top and black shorts. He walks into the bathroom connected to his room and changes into the clothes.

Raphael retrieves his twin Sai from the box under his bed and walks out of the room. He passes Leonardo on the way out, who notices the twin blades and stares at them questioningly. "It's rude to stare." Raphael calls as he walks down the hall, not looking back at Leo. This confuses his brother even more. How did he know I was staring? He didn't even turn around! Leonardo shakes his head, getting rid of the thoughts and walks into his room.

Raphael takes the elevator to the top floor, where is own private dojo awaits him. While giving his brothers the tour of the penthouse, he made sure to leave this out. It's the only thing on the top floor other than a bathroom and guest bedroom, so there's no reason for them to come up here anyway. Best keep it a secret. Raphael takes the key out of his back pocket, unlocking the unknown room. Raphael has only taken one other person besides himself in here, Karai. His father of course knows, but he rarely ever comes up here anymore.

While growing up, Yoshi lived in Japan. He had been trained in the art of Ninjutsu by his father, Daichi Hamato. Daichi was the leader of a clan, the Hamato Clan. Yoshi was second in command, and after Daichi died, Yoshi took leadership at the age of 13. Yoshi was envied by his adopted brother, Saki. Saki's father had been the leader of their rival clan, the Foot. But Saki did not know this. He was told that his father had died in battle, but that was it.

A rivalry formed between the two brothers when Yoshi was declared leader of the Hamato clan, Saki as second in command. After about two years of fighting, a truce was declared. But this truce only lasted for three years.

The boys were only eighteen when they met Tang Shen. She instantly won the hearts of both brothers, but only had feelings towards one, Yoshi. Once again, Saki felt betrayed. Soon after Tang Shen chose to be with Yoshi, Saki found out about his true origin. He immediately left the Hamato clan and took place as the leader of the Foot clan. Saki was not heard from for a long time.

It wasn't until Yoshi had married Tang Shen and had their first child, Raphael, that Saki was seen once again. Saki broke into their house in the middle of one summer night, and he had killed Shen. Yoshi fled Japan soon after, bringing his son the America, in hope for a better life.

Yoshi struggled for a long time. Not much money had been made, and there were times where he did not eat. He always used what food he had to feed his son. He loved Raphael with all of his heart. He did, though, make a very big mistake with his son. A mistake that no one but Yoshi knew of. He did not intend on telling his son of the horrible regret.

Yoshi eventually found a job that suited him well. He soon become the manager of this business and moved into the penthouse. He has not had a problem with money since.

Yoshi had a dojo put in the top floor of the penthouse just for Raphael. Raphael was only eleven when they moved into the penthouse, and Yoshi taught him ninjutsu as soon as they moved in. Raphael got the hang of it quickly.

Raphael walks over to the large CD player and puts in the Skillet Awake CD. He always listened to music while he trained, especially Skillet, a Rock band that he started getting interested in a couple years back. Their music inspired him to do great things. But loving his brothers wasn't one of them.

Hero plays first. Raphael punches the giant punching bag, warming up his arm muscles.

Monster plays next. Raphael practices his kicks during this song.

Don't wake me is the third song, and by that time Raphael is warmed up and training with his blades. Raphael stabs at the practice dummies, happy to let his anger go.

_Downstairs_

Karai rings the doorbell from outside the penthouse. Her black convertible is parked in the driveway behind Raphael's red dodge. She changed into her athletic attire after school so she could come over and train with Raphael. They did this often, considering the fact that they were both trained in the martial arts. She knew that Raphael trained every time he needed to let off some steam, and she knew that he would be doing that today. And if he wasn't, he would go up to the dojo to train with her anyway. She knew her boyfriend all too well. Like the back of her hand.

Yoshi answers the door, with the boy in blue (Raphael had referred to him as Leonardo) standing behind him.

"Hello, Karai. How are you today?" Yoshi asks politely.

"Hello, Mr. Hamato. Is Raphael here?" Karai asks with respect.

"Indeed he is. He's up in the dojo. Leonardo, will you please escort Karai up to the dojo?" Leonardo looks at his father in confusion. "I didn't know we had a dojo.."

"It's fine, Mr. Hamato. I know where it is." Karai says. Yoshi nods and walks off. Karai steps into the house and walks in the direction of the elevator. She presses the bottom for the 3rd floor and just before the doors shut, Leonardo runs in. He falls on the ground from the impact of such speed. Karai chuckles at the boy's clumsiness.

"Leonardo, right?" She asks.

"Yup. And you are?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Karai. Raphael's girlfriend." Karai answers proudly. Leonardo sticks out a hand and Karai shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Leo says. Karai grins at the respectfulness of the orphan. How could her boyfriend hate him so much?

Always remember, hate is a strong word.

But so is love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the always bring a smile to my face! Please, enjoy the third chapter and please please please review! ;)**

_Penthouse_

Karai walks to the dojo, talking quietly with Leonardo. She can now see why her boyfriend dislikes his new brother. Their personalities or too different for them to get along well. Raphael is hard as rock stubborn and Leonardo is cool and easy going. But, who knows, maybe they can be friends. After all, opposites attract.

Karai twists the knob and walks into the dojo. She immediately recognizes Raphael's favorite band, Skillet, playing on the speakers. Raphael looks up from the practice dummy that he had been practicing with with his twin Sai. Raphael spins the Sai in his hands as he walks over towards his girlfriend. Karai meets him half way and the gap between them gets closed quickly.

Leonardo stands in the doorway awkwardly as the couple kiss in the center of the room. Leonardo stares at the wall, too uncomfortable to look anywhere else. _That paint is really nice, it goes really nicely with the flooring_.

Raph and Karai pull apart and Raphael turns and notices his unwanted brother standing in the doorway. "What's he doing here?" He demands in a whisper.

"He followed me up. He isn't half bad." Karai mutters quietly. An immediate scowl forms on Raphael's face.

"This is really nice." Leonardo compliments as his eyes scatter around the training room. "I think you forgot to show us this during the tour."

Raphael shakes his head. "Nope. I didn't show you on purpose. You aren't aloud in here. Father's rules." Leonardo nods and leaves.

Karai looks up at Raphael with a raised eyebrow. "Is it really?" Raphael snorts a chuckle. "No."

Karai frowns. "Why are you so mean to your new brothers? They never had what he have. They've never had a family and home to call their own. I think you should be nicer to them." Karai's tone is dead serious as she looks up at her boyfriend with folded arms and an impatient posture.

"No! It's not my fault that they were forgotten by their parents. That's their fault." Raphael hisses. Pain stabs into Karai's heart. Had he only have remembered that she too, had been adopted, would he have held back those dagger sharp words. Even now though, he doesn't seem to care.

"But maybe it's not their fault. Maybe there parents couldn't take care of them. Ever think about that, Raphael?" Karai argues angrily. Her parents had out her up for adoption because of that reason, the could not afford to care for her.

"Your parents were assholes, Karai. You said so yourself. Don't bring yourself into this." Raphael replies somewhat calmly. Maybe it's the way he had said it. Or maybe it's the way he had taken his Sai and walked back to the dummy with his back turned to her. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that he was not only insulting her, but his brothers all at the same time. Karai had already grown a liking for Leonardo. She had only spoken with him for nearly four minutes, but she could already tell that he was a gentleman. His adoption was not his fault. He is a kind and gentle spirit. Karai didn't know what it was about him that made her feel so special, but it was there. Leo made Karai feel better in four minutes than Raph ever did in 3 years. She shoved the thought aside, too busy being pissed off at Raph to worry about possible feelings towards a stranger.

"I can bring myself into whatever I want. This being one of them." Karai says sternly. "Your brother is a great guy, I learned that in less than four minutes. I don't understand what you have against him, but you need to cut it out."

"You don't have to live with him." Raphael states dully. "I don't have to to know that he is half the man you will ever be." Karai backfires.

Raphael is taken aback by his girlfriends harsh words. Did she mean it? Course not. No way she could.

Could she?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raphael growls.

"That you've been a horrible boyfriend. And I don't think we should be together anymore." Karai answers.

Raphael's heart snaps into two pieces. No.. she didn't say that. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Why? What has he done to deserve this? She's kidding. As soon as he breaks she's gonna laugh at him and press a kiss to his lips. She's done this before. So.. why does this time feel different. Easy, because this time is real.

"You've known him for ten minutes, we've been together for three years. Are you seriously willing to end this relationship because of I don't like my brother?" Raphael's emerald green eyes stare into Karai's Amber ones, nothing but pain and sadness showing. The light had died from both of their eyes.

"It's more than just that, Raph." Karai shakes her head slightly. Tears well up behind Raphael's pain encrusted eyes. He try's his hardest to hold them back, but her next words free them. "I don't think it ever could've worked out for us." A single tear drops down from Raphael's hurt eyes. No...

"But.. I love you." Raphael reminds Karai. A sad smile forms on Karai's face. It's small and painful to looks at.

Karai reaches her hand up and rests it against Raphael's cheek, wiping away the tear that had strayed from its home. Pretty ironic, for she was about to stray away from him. "And I love you. But we can't force a relationship if it isn't meant to be. I think we both know that." Karai responds in a whisper.

"I don't care! I don't care about all of the fights we've had! I don't care about our differences! All I care about is being with you. I love you and I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you. Not now. Not after everything we've been through together. Not with all that's happening to me right now." More tears break from Raphael's eyes. A few stream down Karai's face, as well.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I can't just go on pretending like everything's perfectly fine. Our fights have gotten stronger and some last up to a week. I don't want to loose you. I love you. I love us! But I have to let you go. I have to let go." Karai's words are wise and speak of truth. Any other time, Raphael would have admired those words. But they only hurt him. Only bring more rain down his wet face.

"I won't ever stop loving you. I won't be able to move on." Raphael continues at his attempt to persuade Karai to stay, but it continues to fail. "You will. I know you will."

Raphael leans down and presses one final kiss to Karai's lips. She returns the favor and when they pull apart, it's like they're staring at completely different people. _Who is this girl in front of me?_, Raphael questions.

Karai grabs Raphael's hand and squeezes it tightly before walking out of the dojo. Out of their relationship. Raphael stands and watches as his former girlfriend leaves him. The song Lucy plays in the empty room around him. The lyrics suit the situation perfectly.

___Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her. I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today___

_Dinner _

Raphael stares down at the steak on his plate. His eyes are still glazed with misery. Why did she leave him? He did everything he could to be a great boyfriend, where did he mess up?

Yoshi talks with his three other sons, but he glances over every few minutes to check up on Raphael, who is sitting at the very end of the table, as far away as possible from the others. Everyone is all at done with their supper, and Michelangelo was on his second helping of T-bone steak and mashed potatoes. But Raphael's plate is exactly as it had been when given to him. Not a single bite has been taken from his favorite meal. Yoshi looks at his eldest with concern. "Is everything alright, Raphael?"

Raph looks up, but only for a split second. No way was he going to let the others know of his pain. Pain and sadness are examples of vulnerability, and if there's one thing that Raphael hates it's looking vulnerable in front of others. "Yeah, I'm just not very hungry." Raphael answers while standing up. "I'll be on the roof top if anyone needs me." He mutters before leaving the room.

The dinning room falls silent as the oldest of the quadruplets leaves, excusing himself from dinner. Yoshi turns to his other three sons.

"Do you three know anything about what's going on with Raphael?" He asks. Donatello and Michelangelo shake their heads.

"I'm not sure. He was happy earlier when Karai came over. Maybe something happened between them?" Leonardo suggests. Donatello nods an agreement. "I caught a glimpse of her before she left. She looked pretty pained. They probably broke up."

Yoshi frowns at this theory. He knew that his son and Karai have been having many differences lately, but Raphael had always assured him that it was nothing but a simple disagreement. A father could only hope that it was true.

"Poor Raphael." Michelangelo pushes his plate away, clearly loosing his appetite. He rests his little head on the table in pity for his new brother.

"Indeed, Michelangelo. Perhaps we should do something to lift his spirit." Yoshi implies. Michelangelo perks up. "I'm great at cheering people up! I'll go cheer Raph up right now!" The youngest bursts out of the dinning room and into the elevator, pressing the button taking him to the roof.

_Roof_

Raphael sits on the edge of the roof, looking out at the city below him. The penthouse rests on a hill overlooking the city of Manhattan, and Raphael always come up into the roof when ever he needed to reflect. Now was one of those times.

Today, Raphael lost one of the best things that has ever happened to him. Karai. Everything he looks at, everything he says, everything he hears, reminds him of her. He loved her. Loves her. And she left him. _Bitch_, he thinks to himself bitterly.

Raphael turned around as he heard the elevator door open. He assumed it would be his father or Leonardo, so he is surprised when he sees Michelangelo, the youngest of the triplets.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael asks. He hasn't spoken to Michelangelo once, only Leonardo. He knows very little about Michelangelo, only that he is the high-spirited and humorous one.

"I came to cheer you up." Michelangelo says as he skips over to where Raphael sits on the edge of the roof. He sits down and looks at Raphael. "They said that you broke up with your girlfriend. Is it true?"

Raphael stares at the teen in shock. How did they know? I told no one! "Yeah, yeah it is."

Michelangelo leans forward and holds Raphael in a tight embrace. Raphael is frozen, confused about the unwelcome gesture. "I'm sorry." Michelangelo says with a sympathetic voice. For some reason, the pity shown does not bother Raphael. Mikey, I'll call him Mikey. Raphael returns the gesture, eyes closed tightly.

Michelangelo grins as he feels the return of the hug. _See, even tough guys have soft spots. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please enjoy and review.**

All day, Raphael has watched Karai do everything she would be doing with him with Leonardo. She sat with him at lunch and was partners with him in all of the classes. She moves her chair next to his in band. Raphael had to find a new partner and a new person to sit with. So, he chose Casey.

Raphael and Casey Jones have been best friends since first grade, but Raph's relationship with Karai got between them quickly, and Casey started hanging out more with April O'Neil, the girl he's had a crush on since sixth grade. Raphael and Casey work well together, but they only have two of the six classes together. The other four Raphael has with Mona Lisa, a girl he met this year. Mona is best friends with April and their friend Irma, so they hang out in Raphael's group as well. Raph hangs out with Mona in the classes he doesn't have with Casey.

Mona enjoys spending time with Raphael. In her eyes, he's strong and gentle, both at the same time. She admires his quick wit and observant nature. She heard about what happened between him and Karai at lunch, and she instantly felt sorry for him. She knew how much he loved her, and Mona wanted to kill Karai for breaking his bold heart. She would have the chance for revenge soon enough, she just has to be patient.

_Penthouse _

Raphael finishes his homework and changes into his training attire. He leaves his phone in his room next to his bed and walks up the stairs to the dojo. Raphael jogs up to his private room, only to find something shocking.

As Raphael approaches the Dojo, he here's voices inside the room. Blades in hand, he opens the door quietly and peers into the large room. No one except for himself, Yoshi, and Karai had keys to the Dojo. He knew right off the bat that his father wouldn't come into the dojo unless it were to teach Raphael an untaught skill, which happens very rarely. So that left Karai.

Sure enough, Karai was in the dojo, but she wasn't alone. Her companion was Leonardo. Infuriated, Raphael slammed the door shut and stomped off. He heard the door reopen and footsteps sounded behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, he knew it was Leonardo chasing after him.

"Hey, Raph, were you gonna train? Cause you're welcome to join me and Karai." Raphael turns around and looks at Leonardo. Karai stands behind him, hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Raphael looks between the two before answering. "No, I'll just leave you and your new girlfriend alone." Raphael's words are harsh and strike Karai like the tanto she wields.

After saying what he thought was necessary, Raph turns back around to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Raph, stop, we need to talk." Raphael ignores his former girlfriend, wanting nothing to do with her. He picks up speed as she comes closer to him. Both scale the stairs, Karai just a couple steps behind.

Just before Raphael can open the door to the roof, Karai grabs his arm, preventing him from leaving to the outside world. Once again, she states her mind. "We need to talk." Raphael's gaze moves from the door and down to Karai. "What's there to talk about? You broke my heart so you could date my brother. Not much else to discuss." Raph attempts to tug his arm free of Karai's grip.

"Raph, I don't think you understand why I broke up with you." Karai says, not loosening her grip. "I don't, do I?" Raph asks sarcastically.

Ignoring his rude response, Karai continues. "I didn't break up with you so I could go out with your brother, I broke up with you because you were picking too many fights with me and I'd had enough. And I'm not dating Leo." Raphael snorts at Karai's choice of words. He never picked fights just for the heck of it. They both disagreed on things and Karai took offense to it. Raphael would never pick a fight with someone he loved.

"Look, you can lie all ya want. But I ain't gonna sit around listening to it." Raph removes his wrist from her hand and walks out onto the roof. Karai glared at her ex as he walks away from her as if she were a lying piece of dog shit. Karai walks back down the stairs and into the dojo, talking quietly with Leonardo.

_(_**A/N: THE NEXT PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS A SONGFIC, TO THE SONG AMNESIA, BY 5SOS)**

On the rooftop, Raphael leans against the wall of the small shack with the door to the inside of the house. He didn't notice the rain pouring down slowly, all he could think about was what he had just seen. In the dojo, Karai had been teaching Leonardo the basics of ninjutsu. Raphael had watched her as she placed her her hands on Leo's upper arm, showing him the proper posture. Probably didn't mean anything in Leo's eyes, but it most certainly did in Karai's and Raphael's. Blood boils through Raph's veins and he picks up a rock and throws it as hard as humanly possible.

That was _their_ spot. The dojo. Raphael and Karai would stay up there for hours. That was also the room where they had there last kiss. The taste of her fine lips still burns on Raphael's.

He received a text from her late last night, asking to still be friends, but he hadn't responded. He knew that nothing would ever be the same between them, not after all of those angry words that had been shed.

_Does Karai feel as lonely as I do_, Raphael wonders. _Was it all a lie? If the love we shared was real, how could she be fine? Because I'm not fine at all._

Raphael remembers the make-up running down her face as she told me goodbye. Though tears had been shed from both our eyes, he knew that they weren't real for her. All of their wishes; going to prom together, getting married, having kids; all of it was over. She obviously didn't need him as much as he needed her.

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_, Raphael thinks. _So I could forget about all of these stupid little things. Like how it felt to sleep in her arms, but those memories I just can't escape. _

After receiving the text from Karai, Raphael had read through all of their old texts. He looked through the album he had saved to his phone dedicated to her, but he couldn't get himself to delete them. Raphael had cried as he looked at every selfie ever taken, and he had turned off his phone after looking at the one of them kissing in the park. That was enough for him. No more misery wanted.

Today at school, his friends asked him why he was being so quiet, so distant. He had explained to them the events that had occurred between himself and Karai the night before. None of his friends said anything about it for the rest of the day.

It pained Raphael to know how incredibly happy Karai was without him. It hurts to know how fast she had moved on. It's as if what happened between the two of them never happened, Karai acts like it was all fake.

Raphael knew that if he could wake up yesterday morning, he would've changed everything. He wouldn't have let Karai go, he would've held her tightly in his arms, showering her in kisses and love. But what's done is done. He can't undo it. He's not okay. He'll never recover from this break-up. He'll forever live in misery.

**(A/N: END OF SONGFIC) **

Rain pours harder and Raphael almost doesn't here the roof door opening. Assuming it's Karai or Leonardo, he doesn't bother to look. "What the hell do you want?" He demands. When he doesn't receive an answer, he looks over and sees Mona standing still, frozen out of shock. "Sorry, thought you were someone else." Raph apologizes.

Mona shakes her head. "It's fine. I understand." Mona walks forward. "Can I sit?" She asks. Raphael nods and Mona sits down next to him.

"So... what are you doing here?" Raphael breaks the ice with a simple question.

"You left your sheet music in band today, so I picked it up. I tried sending you text messages but you didn't respond, so I just came by. Your dad answered the door and said he'd talk the music up to your room and then told me you were in the dojo. I took the elevator up and found the dojo. When I opened the door I saw your brother and Karai making out, and they broke apart and told me you were up here." Mona explains. Raphael glares at the ground, angry at the news.

Karai just told him that nothing was going on between her and Leonardo, and now Mona's telling him that she witnessed the two in the middle of a make out session in the middle of the dojo. Tch, liar.

"I'm really sorry, Raph. If there's anything I can do.." Mona trails off.

"It's not your fault, it's Karai's. I'm fine." Raphael lies. Mona shakes her head in denial. "No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes, you're in pain."

"Is it that noticeable?" Raphael asks with a worried tone. "Yeah, but that's good. You can't just bottle up all of your emotions, because one day you won't be able to take it anymore and it's all gonna come out, all at once. And you'll be so broken that you won't know how to put yourself back together. But if your lucky, someone will be there to help you." The unspoken words are, I'll be that someone. Mona wants to say it, but she doesn't want to scare Raphael, so she doesn't add that last comment.

"How do you know?" Raph asks, unsure.

"Because it happened to me." Mona answers. Concern floods over Raphael's face. "What happened?"

"I was bullied in elementary school, but I'm fine now. I just never told anybody and it only got worse, until one day I broke. But like I said, if your lucky then someone will help you pick up your pieces." Mona repeats. Raphael never knew about this, and sympathy floods over him. "Mona... I'm so sorry."

Mona shakes it off. "What's done is done. Same goes for you and Karai. Tell me, Raph, why do you still love her?"

Raphael doesn't even have to think, it's such an easy question. "Because me and her had so much fun together. She was my first love, we were together for three years."

"But why would you love someone if they were able to break up with you so unhesitatingly?" Raphael takes a moment to process this question. It's true, Karai obviously doesn't need him. Obviously doesn't want him. Obviously doesn't love him.

"You're right.. I need to just move on." Raphael agrees. "But, how?"

"I can help you." Mona grabs Raphael's hand and leans her head against his shoulder. "Every step of the way."

Raphael thinks of these gestures as friendly, but they were more than that. In Mona's eyes say a light. That light glowed and shined. That light was not friendship, it was love. And maybe, just maybe, if Raphael had been able to see past his pain and into the chestnut haired girls eyes, he would've seen sooner that Karai was nothing but a waste of time. That his princess was sitting right right next to him in the rain on that cold, April night.

**Aw, poor Raph! And Mona! If only Raphael could see that Mona loved him. Anyway, I hope that you 5SOS fans enjoyed the songfic. I will admit, I hate 5sos, but I love Amnesia. I'm more of a Skillet kinda girl, like Raph. But I like to mix stuff up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review.**

**-RaphSai03**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm not posting the next chapter till I get at least 5 more reviews! Enjoy **

_Penthouse_

Leonardo climbed the stairs, a goofy grin upon his face. Karai kissed him while she was teaching him the basics of ninjutsu in the dojo. Her lips were soft and delicate. She tasted like fresh apples in the morning. Why Raphael broke up with Karai confuses him. Karai had told Leonardo the story about hers and Raphael's break up. Karai's description of the couples last argument had been quite upsetting from her point of view.

_"Is it really?" Karai asked, referring to what Raphael had just told Leonardo before he had left. _

_"Nope." Raphael answered with a chuckle. Karai frowned. Why was he so against his new brothers, she wondered. _

_"Your brothers, their great. I don't understand why you bully them around." Karai said, in the triplets defense. _

_"Because their orphans. Orphans deserve to be treated like dog shit." Raphael replied bluntly. _

_Karai had scowled at this remark. She too, was an orphan. Adopted by her family at the age of three. "So does that you mean you get to treat me like shit?" _

_"No, cause your my girlfriend. Your parents were assholes, Karai. They had no reason to give you up. It's not your fault you were an orphan." Raphael stated somewhat calmly. Karai nearly laughed at this. "So, then, your brothers, it was their fault they were put up for adoption?" She tries. _

_Raph nods. "Course it was." _

_Karai laughs. "You've got to be kidding me right now! Your brothers are so incredibly nice. If you could just see past that hatred-" Karai was cut off mid sentence. _

_"Well, if their so incredibly nice, and I clearly am not, then why don't you just go and date one of them?" Raphael suggests bitterly._

_"Because I love you, Raph. Not them." Karai answered unsurely. Where was this going?_

_Raphael was quiet for a second. Then he answered. "I don't think I can be with you anymore." Karai's heart snapped into a million pieces; words became sharks, her heart became their meal. _

_"What?! Why?" Karai was beyond confused. _

_"Because you like them. Their nothin' but a bunch of assholes. The fact that you see light in them is insane. I'm breaking up with you, Karai." Raphael's reason was stupid and immature. Karai felt a single tear drop down her face, then many more as a follow up._

Leonardo cringed as he thought back to the story Karai had told him. Why would Raph break up with Karai? She's such a sweet girl. _You know_, Leo thought to himself, _tomorrow I'm gonna ask her out._ Leonardo nodded in agreement with his own suggestion as he stopped in front of his bedroom door.

Leo tried to open the door, but it has been locked from the other side. Leonardo frowned. "Raph? Raph, can you unlock the door?" He called into the room.

"Tch, over my dead body." The response Leo and rescue bed from his older brother was sour and rude. "But, it's getting late. I kinda wanna sleep.." Leonardo said.

Behind the door, Raphael flipped the page of his comic book. "Go check your brothers room." He called to the door. Leonardo obeyed.

Walking into his little brothers room, he noticed his bed shoved into the far corner of the room. His clothes had been tossed onto the ground, uncared for.

Donatello noticed Leonardo eyeing his stuff, so he gave a short explanation. "Raphael took it all in here. He said something about wanting nothing to do with us, especially you." Leo didn't respond to Donatello. He just walked over to his bed and sat down. Thoughts overwhelmed him, questions consumed him, confusion ran in his veins.

Across the hall, in Raphael's room, the boy in red lays on his bed with a comic book in hand. He is in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, not exactly caring about a shirt. His twin Sai are holding the double doors together, making sure no one will enter. The doors are already locked, but better safe than sorry, right?

Loosing interest in his Walking Dead comic, Raphael sets the 1,088 paged book down on his bedside table, picking up his phone instead. Raph went into iMessage and taped on Mona's contact.

**Hey**

Raph sends the message and then grabs the tv remote and turns on the recorded episode of Breaking Bad. Five minutes into the episode, Raphael's phone lights up with a text. He grabs it and slides into his phone, only then realizing what his wallpaper is. It's picture of Karai on a swing at Central Park. She had been wearing a floral printed dress and heeled sandals. What was beautiful yesterday is miserable today. As they always say; Yesterday is dead and gone, me along with it.

Raphael unlocks his phone, the lock also being Karai's name. He changes the wallpaper to a picture of his pet turtle, Spike; and the password to a word that has become quite familiar to Raphael.

Hatred.

After completing these two things, Raphael reads Mona's message.

**Hey there. What's up?**

Response.

**Not much. You?**

Raph sends the message and then switches his attention back to the TV, watching as intently as possible. Once again, Raphael looses interest. Frowning, he turns off the tv and try's to figure out what's on his mind that is so distracting. Karai, perhaps? No. Leo? Yes. Leo and his stupid brothers are what's distracting Raphael. Raph's phone lights up with another text from his friend.

**Just got home. Wanna hang out after school tomorrow?**

Raphael debates on what to say next. Yes... No... Yes... No. No.

**Sure. What d'ya wanna do?**

Course, he went against his decision.

Raphael slouches against the tall, black headboard on his bed. His red and black pillows are proper up behind his back, making him for comfortable. While waiting for another text from Mona, Raphael goes through the photos of him and Karai that are saved to his phone, deleting every single one of them. He comes across a video, and, out of curiosity, plays it.

_Karai sits on a stool with a black blind fold covering her Amber eyes. She had been 13 at the time and she sat with her eyes hands between her legs, waiting patiently for something to happen. _

_Raphael then came into view, with a strawberry in his hand, dipped in chocolate. "Open your mouth." He directed his girlfriend. Karai obeyed, and opened her mouth wide. Raphael placed the leafless, chocolate covered strawberry in Karai's mouth. "Chew." _

_Karai chewed and smirked from behind the blind fold. "Chocolate covered strawberry. That was easy, give me something harder." Karai suggested. _

_Excepting the challenge Raphael motioned for the Cameraman to follow him to the kitchen. Shutting the door behind them, Raphael asked the person behind the camera, Casey, for ideas. _

_"How about pizza? Or.. Sushi? Something harder to guess." Case suggested. Raphael nodded in agreement and opened the fridge. The three of them were in the penthouse of which Raphael lived in. _

_Raph pulled out a roll of sushi, of which his father are on days where he was to busy to fix supper for him and his son, and waved it in front of the camera. Walking back to the place where Karai was sitting, Raph opened the box and once again instructed Karai to open her mouth and chew. _

_"Sushi." Karai answered. Then, Raphael decided to take things to the next level. He leaned in, and pressed a kiss to Karai's shocked lips. She eventually kissed back, to which Casey whistled at. Raphael pulled back lightening fast and tackled his best friend, Karai watched with her blind fold now off; giggling all the while. _

The video ended and Raphael sat there, remembering back to that rainy day. Raphael and Casey had had a football game that day, but it was canceled due to thunder storms. The two football players and Karai had come back to the penthouse, which was empty except for the three of them. They decided to play, guess the food.

The kiss that was caught on camera, that was Raphael and Karai's first kiss. All though they had been dating for a year before that, they had never kissed. That was there first and it was caught on camera.

Delete.

A response from Mona came right after the video had been deleted.

**How about I pick you up from your place after school, and we go get milkshakes?**

Response

**Sounds good. I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye. **

Raphael shuts off his phone and leaves it on his bedside table.

_Kitchen_

Yoshi Hamato stood behind the counter later that night. It was 10:30 and the father of four was preparing a final cup of tea before ending the day, just as he always did.

Raphael walked into the kitchen. Yoshi looked up and smiled at his son in greeting. "How are you coping, my son?" He asked, referring to the break up.

"Alright, I guess. Except for the fact that Mona reported seeing Leonardo and Karai in a deep make out." Raphael answers bitterly.

Yoshi frowns and retrieves a second mug from the cupboard. "Leonardo told me all about the break up. Why do you care that Karai is seeing someone else? Isn't that the point of breaking up, so you can see other people to find the perfect one?" Yoshi questions his sons beliefs. Yoshi had been told about the break up from Leonardo, who was taught a fake one from Karai. Both Leonardo and Yoshi believed that it was Raphael who broke up with Karai, not the other way around.

Raph shrugs. "I dunno. I mean..I guess. It's just that, if what we had was real, how could she have moved on so quickly?" Loss clouds Raphael's beautiful eyes, the boy still misses his girlfriend, even after the events of the day.

"Perhaps, Ms. Karai wants to forget the break up, so she turned to Leonardo. Or maybe she started loosing interest long ago, and wanted to see your brother instead. Either way, you should not hold her choices against her, my son." Yoshi's words of advice went right through Raphael's head. Raph was too stubborn to except the fact that Karai had moved on. He didn't want her to, despite their break up.

"Or Leonardo stole her from me." Raphael says through gritted teeth. Yoshi shakes his head at his stubborn son.

"Do not pin this on your brother, Raphael. It is not his fault that Karai has feelings towards him." Raphael's head whips up. "It is entirely his fault! That little bastard could've rejected her, but he didn't. He let her in. They don't even know anything about each other and their already makin' out all over the place!" Raph yells in argument.

Calmly, Yoshi stands up for his new son. "Don't call your brother that. I want you to try to be nicer to your new brothers, let them sit with you and your friends at lunch."

Raphael snorts. "Donatello and Michelangelo can, not Leonardo. He's an asshole, and I'm sure he inherited it from his bastardly parents."

Yoshi slams his fist down on the countertop. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LEONARDO OR HIS PARENTS! HIS MOTHER WAS A GREAT WOMAN AND NEITHER THE FATHER OR MOTHER WANTED TO GIVE UP THEIR TRIPLETS!" The sudden out burst freezes Raphael in place. Shock courses through his veins.

What is going on? Ever since the triplets arrived Raphael's father had been acting differently. The first time was the first night, then the next day after school, now this. All three times Yoshi had mentioned that the triplets parents were sorry for giving them up.

Suspicions over take Raphael's thoughts. The teen tilts his head slightly. "What's going on?" He whispers to his father.

Yoshi shakes his head. "Nothing."

Raphael smirks and nods. "Uh huh. Somethin's up, so what is it?"

"It's getting late Raphael, go to bed and we will talk about this is the morning." Yoshi handed his eldest son his cup of tea. Raphael takes it and holds it between his hands, warning them instantly. "I ain't goin' to bed till I get some answers."

Yoshi takes his tea and starts towards the door. "Then it looks like you will not be sleeping tonight."

_1 Hour Later_

Raphael had drank his tea and he had waited until midnight, when everyone was asleep, to act. Raph creeped into his fathers work room and picked the look on his cabinet holding the adoption files. Raphael found the triplets quickly, but he also found a third. He opened them all up and spread all papers around on the floor. "What the hell..."

_Yoshi's side_

Yoshi woke up with a start, sweat drizzling down his forehead. The man panted at the startling dream that had just played in his head. Yoshi had had a memory play as he slept, a memory of the biggest mistake he had ever made. Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his head, Yoshi stood up.

Every time something like happens Yoshi always goes to check his office, just to make sure nobody had gotten in there and found his files.

When Yoshi went to unlock the door, he realized it was already unlocked. Confusion swept over the man as he opened the door and found Raphael on the floor.

Papers were spread out on the floor. Birth certificates. Paperwork. You name it, it was there.

"Raphael..." Yoshi trailed off out of shock.

"Tell me what the hell this is. Right. Now." Raphael barked out of disrespect. He had every right to shout, especially after what he just read.

**Cliff hanger! Actually, kinda predictable. Anyway.. I'm not updating till I get at least 5 reviews, so review or suffer, your choice. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice week! ;)**

**-RaphSai03**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over twenty reviews already! Maybe we can get to thirty by the end of this chapter?! Please? Haha, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. I didn't think this story would get so many. Thanks for all of the support. Anyway, one with the chapter! **

_Penthouse_

Yoshi stares down at the papers sprawled out on the floor. He heard his son, but didn't process the words. He found them... He found them and he knows...

"I SAID TELL ME WHAT THIS IS!" Raphael shouts at his frozen father. Yoshi slowly looks over at his son. Raphael breaths heavy, do to boiling rage.

"Come with me." Yoshi motions for his son to follow him to the kitchen.

Yoshi takes a tea kettle, two mugs, and two tea bags from the cupboards. The father starts making tea, while his tempered son sits on a stool in front of the counter, eyeing his father angrily.

"So, you saw what was on the papers?" Yoshi asks. No answer comes from Raphael, just a grunt. "An explanation..." Yoshi trails off not knowing where to begin. "Well, sixteen years ago, I married your mother, Shen. She became pregnant, and we only expected one child, but instead had four. Times were rough and we had barely enough money to feed all of you, ourselves, and pay for the house.

"A fight broke out between me and Shen, causing her to leave. I expected she would be back by the end of the week, that it would all blow over. But it never did. She had left her wedding ring, and I sold them both.

"I sold everything in the house and took off to America, bringing you and your brothers with me. I didn't want you four to have to live with neither your mother or father. When we arrived, I rented us an apartment and got a job at a pizza parlor. Our neighbor babysat you all, which I had to pay for.

"Money was tight, and I had no choice than to put you up for adoption. One orphanage would not take all four of you, only three. You were split up, your brothers at one orphanage and you at another. I felt horrible having to put you all up for adoption, but I couldn't watch you suffer. I made myself a promise that I would get you all back as soon as I had my feet on the ground.

"I got you back first, after two years. I knew it'd be easier to get one back first than all four, so I did just that. You were easy to get back; but not so much for your brothers, which is why we just got them back to us. I had to go through many weeks of court, proving that I was worthy to take my sons back. As you saw, there was many paper work that had to be done.

"This is why it is so important for you to get along with your brothers. And this is also the reason why not adopting them wasn't an answer." Raphael suspected that this was what had happened, that there was a shortage of money. But he was still furious beyond explanation at his father. How could you keep something so huge from family? From your own kids? Especially the triplets. Well, three of the four quadruplets.

"I can tell them, if you don't want to have to face your own kids." Raphael's words are harsh. Yoshi's eyes widen. "No! You will not tell them."

Raphael's mouth forms into an instant circle. "Don't you think they deserve to know who their own parents are? Their true heritage? Why am I the only one who gets to know this? That ain't fair at all!" Raphael, for once, defends his brothers. Yoshi is proud of this, but will not show it, do to the situation.

"All in good time, my son. All in good time." Yoshi says simply as he walks out of the kitchen.

Raphael stays in the kitchen for an extra half hour. The boy ponders over what he just learned. When was his father planning on opening up? Was Raphael going to tell his brothers? Tch, of course. No doubt about it. _All in good time... _

_Mona's Car_

Raphael stares at the blurred city as he sits in the passenger seat of Mona's bright red convertible. Mona drives, the radio quietly playing. Neither of the friends have said anything since they got into the car. Raphael has been silent for the majority of the day, still thinking about the events that occurred in this penthouse the night before. Mona can can tell that something is up with her friend, but doesn't want to come across as rude by asking about it.

Mona pulls into the parking lot of the small ice cream parlor known as the Creamery. The small shop is quite populist with great service.

Like any gentleman would, Raphael holds the door open for Mona. Once inside the cold shop, the duo reads the menu, choosing their treat. Raphael decides on a butterscotch shake, while Mona chooses an Oreo Blaster Pie.

Raphael pulls out his wallet, but Mona pushes his hand back. "I'm buying." She says matter-of-factly. Raphael smirks at the girl in the pink shirt and gray shorts. He, too, is out of his uniform. He is wearing a red tshirt the an R printed on it in white, with many prints upon the letter, making it appear cracked of broken. His shorts are dark jeans, his shoes, tennis shoes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Raphael apologizes playfully. Mona grins mischievously at the boy in front of her. "Well, I'm buying. I invited you here, so you are pretty much my guest. The guests never pay for things."

"I'm highly capable of buying my own shake, trust me." Raphael flashes his filled up wallet in Mona Lisa's face.

Mona stands still for a second, thinking of her next move. This isn't over, she will win. She will buy Raphael's ice cream, even if it sounds like a stupid thing to want.

"Fine, lets play a game. I'm going to take the money for your ice cream, and use it as a tip. But I'm going to use my money to buy the ice creams." Mona smirks, knowing she has won the argument. Raphael glares down at Mona playfully. "Fine, you buy. But next time, I'm buying. No matter what!" Raphael jabs Mona with his index finger.

Mona laughs. "Of course!"

Raphael walks over to the side of the small parlor, waiting for Mona and the cold treats. It's the beginning of April, but it already feels like mid-May. It's about 85 degrees outside, and it's very humid. A warm summer is promising.

Mona hands Raphael his shake, holding her small pie in her hand. Mona cuts a small piece off with her fork. "Where do ya wanna eat?"

Raphael thinks for a second, and then his emerald green eyes light up with an idea. "I know the perfect place."

Mona follows Raphael up to the roof of a high rise not to far away. The two friends lean their backs against an electric box on the roof, grinning at each other. Both are out of breath from the climb, and both have adrenaline pumping in their veins.

"You sure do know how to show a girl a good time." Mona says, panting. Raphael chuckles. "Oh, I'm just getting started." He dips his finger in the melting while cream of his milkshake and whips it off on Mona's nose.

Mona scrunches up her face. Mona opens an eye after feeling the absence of Raphael's touch. She lifts up her own finger and collects the whipped cream off her nose and licks it off of her finger. Mona shrugs. "Ain't half bad, but I'm sure the shake itself is much better."

Raphael nods. "Wanna sip?" Mona nods with a shrug of her shoulders.

Raphael watches as the beautiful girl leans over his cup to take an offered sip. Mona smiles when she sits back up. "That's pretty good. I'll have to get that next time." Raphael gives her a half smile.

Time seems to freeze between Mona and Raph. The two stare into each other's eyes, lost in the gravity pulling them toward each other. Raphael starts to lean in, not noticing his actions. Mona meets him half way, and their lips lock together, moving swiftly like the beat to a song.

Raphael places his left hand on Mona's back, and his right entangles itself in her messy ponytail. Mona cups the back of Raphael's head, holding him closer to her.

Raphael can't control himself. His heart races and his blood boils. He kisses her hard and his lips move rapidly against hers. What's going on? Why didn't it feel like this when he kissed Karai? Why didn't it feel so incredibly amazing, like it does now? Raphael shoves those thoughts aside, not wanting anything to stop him from relishing this unexpected moment.

Mona and Raph pull apart, gasping for air. Mona stares at Raphael in regret and fear.

"Omigod, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I am so stupid! You just broke up with Karai and you're probably in a lot of pain and I should respect that, and now I'm babbling and I-" Raphael cuts her off with his lips against hers.

Mona's eyes are open wide as Raphael kisses her with passion and a wanting that she's never felt from somebody. Finally excepting the he wants this, Mona kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck.

They pull apart once more and Raphael smirks at her, brushing a piece of her hair away from her face. "Why did you kiss me again?" Mona asks.

"Because... It just felt right." Raphael eyes in confusion. "And.. I don't think what I had with Karai was love. I think that the opportunity of having her was blinding me from seeing what I really needed." Raphael leans in and presses a small, delicate kiss to Mona's soft lips. "You."

**Short chapter! But, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review, because I'm not updating until I get at least 5. Enjoy the rest of your week!**

**-RaphSai03**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I got a Pinterest for under the name of RaphSai03, so check it out! Enjoy and review. **

_Penthouse_

Raphael arrived home late that night, around 11 o'clock to be exact. The next would be Friday, the end of the school week. Raph and Mona had hung out on the rooftops until the sun had set. Raphael told Mona what he had learned the night before about his brothers and their true heritage.

"So.. Your mother.. She's still out there?" Mona had asked. Raphael was quiet for a second, considering the question. Then, he turned to Mona and said, "Yeah, yeah she is."

After the sun had died, Mona led Raphael to the apartment she shared with her parents and little brother, Josh. Her parents and Josh were at the hospital, visiting her grandfather who has been diagnosed with cancer. Mona claimed to not care, she never really was as close to him as her brother or the rest of her family, but Raphael could still see the hurt in her eyes.

"This is my room." Mona stretched her arms out and gestured to the room around them.

Three walls were painted a hot pink, one wall was black. The black wall had a white desk sitting against it, with a black laptop and headphones sitting on top. Just left to the desk were shelves hanging on the wall. One shelf held books, while another held CDs. Mona's bed was set in the middle of room. It had a hot pink comforter on it with music note pillows. There was a bedside table on either side of the bed, one holding a black reading lamp.

The floor was dark, almost black, wood and there was a pink and black striped rug in front of her bed. On Mona's bed was a sleeping beagle puppy wearing a pink collar and bow around its right ear. Raphael smirks at the sleeping pup.

Mona catches what Raphael is looking at and walks over to the baby dog. She picks it up and snuggles it close to her chest, petting its soft back. "Her name is Sofie. She's 8 weeks old." Mona informs her friend with a smile.

Raphael walks over to Mona and the puppy and extends his hand for the pup to sniff. "Hey girl." He coos.

Mona chuckles as the beagle squirms in her arms, wanting to sniff Raphael's extended hand. Mona puts the tired pup back on the bed and walks over to her laptop. She lifts the top and turns on the volume. A screen full of music pops up. Raphael looks over at the screen curiously. Sofie sleeps silently in his arms, her soft fur warming his body. Raph walks over to Mona and studies the screen. "What's this?" He asks.

"It's a DJ app. It's kinda weird, but I've always wanted to be one." Mona answers sheepishly.

"That's not weird at all. I listen to DJ'd music all the time. Play somethin' you've made." Raph suggests. Mona hesitates to turn on her latest mix. But when it's on, Raphael is amazed. The song is a mix of three different songs; Lights, by Ellie Goulding; Hanging On, by Ellie Goulding; and the music of Clarity, by Zedd. The songs blend together in a way that would make you think that it was never edited, that it was always that way.

Raphael looks at the computer screen in awestruck. _Did she really make this_, he asks himself. "Mona..this is amazing! Did you seriously blend these songs together?"

"Yeah, but I used my own voice instead of Ellie Goulding's. I wanted at least some of it to be my own material." Mona explains.

"This is amazing. This is a talent, why haven't you ever said anything at school?" Raphael questions with a tilted head.

"My parents don't want me to DJ. They're both scientists, so they both have it in their minds that I'm going to follow in their footsteps. But...I wanna DJ. I dunno, it's stupid." Mona looks down at her fingers in her lap. Raphael bends down on his knees so he's at the same level as Mona, because she's still sitting in the desk chair. Raphael lifts up Mona's chin gently, looking into her soft, blue eyes.

"The only thing that's stupid, is that you aren't following your dreams." Raphael whispers, pressing a kiss to Mona'd lips. Sofie, not liking the tight space, jumps out of Raphael's arms and walks out of the room.

Pulling apart, Raphael and Mona stare at each other. "Mona.. Will you go out with me?" Raphael asks suddenly. Once it's out of his mouth, both teens are surprised. Raphael didn't even think about the words he just said, he didn't know where they formed. He just went through a breakup with Karai, was he truly ready for another relationship so soon? The answer was yes, he was ready. He wasn't ready to date just for the hell of it, he was ready because he liked Mona. He like-liked Mona.

"Yes." Mona's tone bursted with joy. Raphael grinned mischievously at her and lifted her up into his arms. Her DJ music played while Raphael and Mona chatted quietly, sitting on Mona's bed. They exchanged many kisses. Around 10:30, Raphael left for home.

Raphael walks up the stairs to his room. He's surprised when he sees Leonardo back in his room, his bed with him. Raphael stands in shock in the doorway, looking at his little brother sitting upright in his bed, focusing on his phone. Leo notices Raph in the doorway and turns off his phone and stands up, walking towards his older brother. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Raphael glares at his brother for acting as if he were his parent. "I was out with Mona. I told Dad I was, why didn't you just call?"

Leonardo shakes his head. "You can't just leave right after school and then come back in the middle of the night. Thats not how things work around here." Raph snorts. Leo's been here for 5 days and he already acts like he owns the place.

"Yeah, well we don't steal people's girlfriends around here, eitha'." Raphael backfires. Raph walks over to is dresser and grabs a pair of pajama pants. "Who let you back in here, anyway?"

"Me. Look, I didn't steal Karai from you. You broke up with her." Leonardo says.

Raph freezes. _I broke up with her? That's bullshit!,_ Raph thinks. "Is that what she told ya'?"

"Yes. She told everything. About how all she did was stand up for me and my brothers and you blew her off. You broke her heart." Leo shouts.

Raphael whips around, facing his brother with eyes as angry as hell. "I loved Karai! She was my world and _she_ broke up with _me_! I don't know what game she's playin', but what she told ya was a lie. She did try standing up for you guys and she didn't like the fact that I don't want you guys here. But she broke up with me. I begged her not to, hell, I cried! But she broke up with me and then went kissin' you the very next day." Raphael explains in an angry, infuriated tone.

At the end of the speech, Raphael is breathing heavily and Leonardo is standing silently with a mouth opened slightly. "What.. Why would she lie?" Leonardo can't wrap his head around his new information. Questions swim rapidly in his head.

"Because she likes you. Karai likes to play mind games, she manipulated me into loving her and claimed she felt the same way towards me." Raph explains.

Leo looks down at the floor. He thinks back to all of the events that have occurred over the past few days. Was it all fake? Should he trust Karai? How is it that such a manipulative person could have such a beautiful body, such tender lips that move fluently with your own. And her eyes, oh her eyes! Their so perfect, shining into yours with love. How could Leonardo think of her in this way?

"She's kissed me, several times. And.. I kissed her back." Leonardo confesses.

"Course you did. Who wouldn't?" Raphael asks. He, himself, still longs to hold Karai's delicate body in his arms. But he has a new girl now. Someone who loves him for him, not for his money or appearances. No, Mona likes Raphael for the good he does, for the personality he carries. And Raphael likes Mona in the same way.

**Well, looks like Raphael and Mona are official! And what about Karai? Will Leonardo still hang out with her after this? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Please review, I'll update as soon I can. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them, so please leave more. I'll tell you what, who ever leaves the hundredth review will get spoilers, so try to be that person ;) Enjoy and review please!**

_Dojo_

Raphael punches the punching faster than usual this morning, debating whether to think happy thoughts or sad, angry thoughts. On the angry end, Karai broke up with him only to go make out with his little brother. The damn girl had been playing mind games with everyone and Raphael was as fed up with her as hell itself. But, on the other hand, Mona is his girlfriend now. Mona likes him for what's on the inside, not what he looks like or what's in his pockets. In fact, she's coming over in a couple hours for dinner and a movie night. A smile forms on Raphael's face as he imagines himself holding Mona in his arms while watching The Woman In Black. It's a horror movie, so Raph hopes that she'll seek his strong arms for comfort and protection.

Across the dojo, Leonardo lays down on his back, holding his phone over his head as he texts Karai. He had tried to ignore the urge to text her so he could train, but he wasn't strong enough. He eventually gave in to the urge and texted her. At the moment, they are talking about Karai coming over for a training session and then staying for dinner and the movie.

**I'll be over in an hour.**

Karai sends. Leo smirks and responds.

**See ya then, Airashīdesu.**

Leonardo shuts off his phone after that last message and speeds over to Raphael. "You don't mind that Karai's staying for dinner and the movie, right?" The punching bag slaps Raphael do to him freezing up due to shock.

Raph slowly turns to face his little brother. "Yes, I do mind, actually. This dinner and movie thing was set up for me and Mona to hang out along with everyone else, we're going to be the only couple tonight."

Leonardo nods a little too enthusiastically for Raphael's taste. "Indeed, you will be. Because me and Karai aren't dating." Raphael slaps the grin right off of Leo's face; literally.

"You asshole! You can't just hit on my ex and act like nothin's goin' on! I know that you're lyin', and I know that you like Karai. Don't think that you can just lie to my face, I can tell when someone's lyin'." Raphael hisses.

Leonardo smirks up at his brother. _Time to tell him something he doesn't know.._ "Well, it seems like out father has been lying to you for the past 15 years, doesn't look like you caught him."

Raphael stands still, astonished by what Leonardo had just said to him. "You were eavesdropping? You little bitch!" Raphael slaps his brother once more, well, attempts to. Leonardo doges the strike and grabs Raphael's wrists, twisting it behind his older brothers back with ferocity. Leonardo speaks his next line in Japanese, the language of which Karai has been teaching him in their free time away from the dojo and school. "Watashi ni hitto ikenai, Rafaeru."

Leonardo lets go of his scowling brother. "Translate this, Anata wa kusoon'nada to watashi wa anata to wa nani no kankei mo hitsuyō arimasen." And with that, Raphael was out of the dojo. Leonardo spit on the ground in disgust as he translated Raphael's rude phrase under his breath. "You're a fucking bitch and I want nothing to do with you."

_3 hours later_

Raphael raced to meet Mona, April and Casey at the door. After Leonardo invited Karai over, their father said that they could all invite someone. And since Michelangelo and Donatello didn't have any friends, Raphael invited over his other two friends. He figured that Casey and Mikey would get along well together, and April and Donatello were so incredibly alike; Raphael had noticed. The pair quickly engaged in a conversation about magnetic waves, which they had been learning in science class. Casey and Mikey have talked a couple times, and when strait up to Mike's room to play video games. That left Raph and Mona alone.

"Wanna go up to the roof?" Raphael suggested.

Mona nodded with a smirk. "Lead the way, Babe." Raph grinned. "I like it when you call me that." Mona laughed as they got into the elevator.

The couple stood in silence, making there way their way to the rooftops to watch a setting sun while they waited for dinner.

As usual, the rooftop was empty except for a couch like swing sitting on the far right end, facing the city. Mona and Raphael sat down beside each other on it.

"So, where was Leonardo?" Mona asked curiously. When walking into the house, Mona had seen all of Raph's brothers, except for the blue coveted boy, rumored to be dating Karai.

"In the dojo making out with Karai." Raphael said with a bitter tone. Mona chuckled. "It ain't funny." This mad Mona laugh even harder. "It kind of is. The fact that you're making a big deal about Karai going out with other people when me and you are together. That's called being hypocritical."

Raphael sent a playful glare in Mona's direction. "Yeah, I guess. But at least my new significant other is hot."

Mona smirked and tilted her head. "I'm hot?" She questioned.

"Yes, and I'm just dying to kiss you." Mona leaned in towards Raphael, practically laying on top of him. "Well, you'll have to catch me first." Mona leaped off of the swing and raced towards the door to the red of the penthouse. "Challenge accepted." Mona shrieked as she saw Raphael racing towards her.

Mona swung open the door and shut it behind her, running down the stairs as fast as her long legs could. She was already panting by the time she reached the bottom, so she stopped to take a breath. Mona sensed someone looking at her, so she turned her head and saw a smirking Raphael at the top of the stairs. Once again, she ran, Raphael following close behind; laughing. Their cat and mouse game was quite adorable in his eyes.

Mona made it to the main floor without being caught, and ran into Yoshi on her way through the living room. "Sorry Mr. Hamato!" She apologized. Yoshi did nothing but chuckle. He loved to see his eldest son happy again.

Raphael chased after Mona, and a scream coming from her mouth indicated that she had been caught. "Can I kiss you now?" Raphael asked as he held Mona in his arms, bridal style. Mona nodded. "I think you deserve it."

In the other room, Yoshi announced that dinner was ready. All of the teenagers walked in on Mona and Raphael kissing. Karai grunted in disgust. Yoshi had everyone's plates premade, because he had too much work on his hands and had to eat in his office. Donatello, Casey, Michelangelo, and April all sat down on one end of the table; leaving Karai, Leonardo, Raphael and Mona on the other end.

Karai started the conversation bitterly. "Still kiss as badly as you had when we were together?"

Raphael wrapped an arm around Mona's shoulder, who rested her head on his shoulder. "No, I have a better set of lips to kiss now. Mona's aren't as venomous as yours. Do still make love as badly as you did when we were together?" Mona rolls her eyes at the comeback.

"No, I have a much better partner now so I upped my strategies." Karai said with a sarcastic smile, of which Raphael returned mockingly.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm trying to eat." Leonardo said. His statement was met with a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'same's.

Raphael and Karai were silent for the rest of the meal, doing nothing but glaring each other down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, they really made me happy! I've received many of them mentioning that there isn't enough Donnie and Mikey, so there will be a lot of them in this chapter and the next. Enjoy and Review!**

Penthouse

The group of teenagers watched the movie in the Hamato's private theater in their basement. Popcorn was prepared and screams were spared. The movie was definitely scary, and Raphael enjoyed every second of Mona leaning into him for safety.

An hour after the movie ended, Karai left for her house and Mona and April left for a sleepover at Mona's house. Casey stayed at the Hamato's so the guys could all hang out over night.

At the moment, the 5 teenagers are sitting in a circle in Raphael and Leonardo's room, playing a game of Truth or Dare. They've been playing for the past 20 minutes, and so far nothing good has happened. None of the boys are willing to say dare, and the truths are too boring tone funny. Finally, Michelangelo steps out of the comfort zone.

"Mikey, truth or dare?" Casey asks his new friend. Every since Casey arrived earlier this evening, Michelangelo and Casey have clung to each other. They ditched the movie to play video games. Neither of them were interested in watching the horror movie, so they improvised.

While hanging out in Michelangelo's room earlier, Mikey had asked Casey if he had a girlfriend.

"No. I like April, though. But I don't think she sees me in that way." Casey said with a shrug. Michelangelo frowned. "What about you?"

Mikey looked at Casey and shook his head in response. "Well.. I know girl a who likes you." Casey said with a grin, showing off his missing tooth. Michelangelo perked up. "Really?!"

Casey chuckled at his friends response. "Yup. Her name is Renet. I over heard her telling her friend in science the other day. Apparently she thinks your funny and cute." Casey explains.

Mikey smiles. He knew Renet, they sit together during math. Renet always laughs at Mikey's jokes, no matter how stupid they are. Not to mention how pretty she is. Her light blonde hair reached her chest, and her blue eyes shine with a beauty that doesn't even seem human. Her smile is insanely bright, and her laugh is as sweet as candy. Michelangelo was shocked that such a beautiful girl could like someone like him. "That's awesome!" He responded.

Now, while playing truth or dare, Casey is bringing up the conversation again.

"Dare." Michelangelo wears a brave grin on his face, waiting to receive the dare.

"I dare you to call Renet." Casey smirks at bumps his fist against Raphael's.

Michelangelo shrinks nervously. "I-I don't have her number." He says this thinking that he would be able to get out of the dare. But Casey and Raphael don't come unprepared.

Raphael takes out a slip of paper from his back pocket and placed it is Michelangelo's palm, folding his fingers over it. "And now you do."

"Just dial the number and ask her out or somethin'." Casey says with a shrug.

Michelangelo reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his iPhone. His fingers tremble as he dials the girls number. He bites his bottom lip as he hits the call button. The phone rings. And rings. Then the ringing stops.

"Hello? Who is this?" Renet's sweet voice sounds from the phone.

Michelangelo seemingly forgot how to open his mouth and speak. All he did was looked around the circle in shock and fear. Casey and Raphael mouthed demands at him, but he couldn't read their lips. Leonardo and Donatello don't do anything but smirk from their places. Meanwhile, on the other end of the line, Renet is getting impatient.

"Look, I don't appreciate prank calls." The line goes dead. So does the room.

Michelangelo does nothing but sit in fear. All of his friends burst out into laughter, their laughs as unsettling as a hyena; well, to Michelangelo, at least.

"You should'a seen your face!" Raphael yells between laughs.

"Priceless, it was priceless!" Casey adds.

Donatello and Leonardo smile at their little brother, who lightened up a bit and now wears a small grin.

Just outside the door, Yoshi stands quietly with his own grin. It makes him happy to know that his sons are getting along well and having a good time.

"K, it's my turn now." Michelangelo announces. "Raph, truth or dare?" As suspected, Raphael resounded with "truth."

"Alright. Do you still love Karai?" A strange question to be coming from the wild one. The one with the energy, the one suspected to be careless. No one ever realized that all this time, Mike had been observing everyone's actions. This is just the beginning of Michelangelo's observations; he'll make a lot more important ones later on in the next few months. He will make many remarkable discoveries.

"Well... Ya. I never stopped. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I disrespect her. I think that if I could go back I might have done more to prevent her from walking out." Raphael's words are deep and everyone soaks this new information in like sponges in a sea full of water** (I've been watching a lot of SpongeBob lately; don't judge)**. Raphael spreads his legs out in front of him, leaning back on the palms of his hands.

"You said 'think' and 'might'. Why?" Donatello questions, being his usual knowledge-loving self.

"I'm with Mona now, and I love her gratefully. I can tell that things are gonna be good between me and Mona, better than with me and Karai." Then, Raphael looks over at his little brother in the blue tshirt. "And plus, Karai seems a lot happier with Leo. If their happy, I guess that's all that matters." That last sentence is said a little quieter.

Leonardo smirks at Raphael. "Thanks, Raph." Raphael replies with a handshake that was winged, but looked as if it had years of practice behind it. Raphael's fist bumps the top of Leonardo's fist, and vise-versa. Both fists bump together and, instead of an explosion, their fingers swim backwards.

"Moving on, Don, what's going on between you and April?" Raphael asks strait forward. Donatello doesn't seem to appreciate this.

"Hey, you never gave me a choice!" Donatello exclaims in his defense. "What's the dare?"

"Tell us what's going on between you and April." Raphael says. Donatello sighs with a frown. "You can't do the truth and dare as the same thing. That doesn't even make any sense."

"Well, you have to do one. Just tell us already." Raphael urges. Donatello heaves another sigh. Why can't the odds can't ever be in his favor?

"Fine, I like April. But she obviously doesn't like me." Donatello admits. Leonardo places a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder, of which is responded to with a small smile. Casey rolls his eyes. "Join the club." He mutters.

"Mikey, Truth or Dare?" Donatello asks. Mike has been an easy target in this game, all of the guys enjoy watching the youngest do crazy things. "Dare, Doug!"

"I dare you to run down the street naked." Laughs erupt around the circle and Donatello's dare. It was a pretty impressive challenge, and a bit strange coming from Donatello; due to his geeky personality. While Michelangelo plays video games and pranks in his free-time, Donatello would rather learn and read.

_15 minutes later_

All of the teens, minus Michelangelo, laugh their heads off as Mikey streaks. Grouchy neighbors yell at the boy for his inappropriate behavior, and young adults and other teens take pictures to post on the web. It's fun for all.

This is when Raphael first starts enjoying the company of his siblings, during a simple game of truth or dare. They will get closer, soon enough.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's sorta hard to write at times. Please leave your thoughts and ideas for this story in a review. If anyone has any ideas for further chapters, please review or PM me. Stay frosty!**

**-RaphSai03**


	10. Chapter 10

**43 reviews for 9 chapters! This is awesome! I never expected this story to do so well, so thank you everyone for following/facing/reviewing. Enjoy and review! **

_Living room _

The boys lay on the couches together, legs spread out as they watch there favorite group TV show, Impractical Jokers. They had all decided who would be who on the show, and for that reason they always rooted for that Joker.

Michelangelo was easily agreed as most like Joe Gatto. Joe is the biggest Joker on the show. He isn't afraid of a single dare, and almost never gets the punishment at the end of the show. He is by far the most fearless of the four.

Donatello was voted most like James Murray, who goes by "Murr" on the show. Murr is always making plans and strategies for when it's his turn for the dares. He's also quite reluctant to saying anything that could offend people, just as Donatello is.

Leonardo would be Brian Quinn, or "Q", do to his personality. On the show, Q is nice and almost always has a way of getting through the dares given to him by the other Jokers; always using some sorta plan.

And finally, Raphael. He would be Salvatore Valcano, or "Sal." Sal is by far the the most likely to get angry at his friends. Sal is very sensitive to some things, but in the end is the one laughing his ass off.

Point is, the brothers really bond when they watch this show.

The episode ends and Barmageddon starts up, which is when Leonardo takes the remote and shuts off the 72' inch plasma. There's a silence in the large living room as the quadruplets ponder over what to do next. It's nearly 90 degrees outside, even if it's only mid-April. Summer is come far too early this year, and the temps are blazing. Literally.

Suddenly, Raphael comes up with an idea. "Guys, we should play our own version of Impractical Jokers! We could go to the mall and do crazy stuff. I'm pretty sure I have some earpieces up in my room."

Everyone exchanges questioning glances at Raphael's suggestion for an afternoon activity; all wondering the same thing. _Would it work? _

The first to respond to Raphael's wonderful idea was Leo. "Totally! It'll be so much fun! It'll be like we're in the show with the real Jokers." A tooth showing grin appears on Leonardo's face at the end of the last sentence. The other three brothers knew that if uptight-lets-stick-to-the-rules Leonardo agreed to the idea, then it was a done deal. Cards off the table, we're Jokers.

_1 hour later _

The four brothers all stood next to each other as they stood in the mall, dozens upon dozens of people pass them, all eager to shop. The brothers went into FYE, where Raphael bought a hat and Michelangelo bought the new Witcher video game. Now, the boys are all exchanging looks, wondering where they should play their first set of pranks at.

"Hm.. Let's go to Toys'R'Us. There's tons of stuff we can do there." Donatello suggests. Everyone nods and they make there way towards the two story toy store. The shop is filled with children of all ages.

"I'll go first. You guys go set up outside the store. Just let me know when you're all hooked up." Michelangelo offers. His brothers mod and walk out of the toy store. Raphael hands Michelangelo the camera glasses (-cliché, I know. But honestly I just wanted to hurry up and post this chapter. That would also explain why the details and description are so choppy :l-).

Outside the shop, Donatello flips up the laptop that they brought and logs into the camera app. Mikey's can automatically pops up on half of the screen. Using the empty half of the screen, Donatello manages to hack into the Mall's system, displaying the cameras in the shop that his little brother is in. _Perfect_.

"All set, Mike. Raphael, Leonardo, but your earpieces in." Donatello directs. Mikey, Raph, and Leo all do as told. Raphael takes the microphone from the table it had been laying on next to the laptop.

"Kay, Mikey, let's get started." Raphael starts surveying the store, looking for something to make his brother do. Ah, got it. "You see those horse heads on a stick? Take one of those and ride around the store screaming, 'Giddy up, Bullseye!'"

Michelangelo chuckles at the lame dare. "Honestly, bro, I figured you'd come up with somethin' better than that." He says as he walks over to the toy horses.

Michelangelo pulls the toy out of it's box and puts it under his legs. "Get ready, Bullseye. This is gonna be one heck of a ride." Leonardo laughs at the sight of his brother talking to the toy.

Mikey runs through the store, dodging frightened kids and confused parents. "Giddy up, Bullseye! We betta' get ourselves to the Wild Wild West soon, best not be late!" Michelangelo shouts, speaking in his best southern-cowboy accent.

His brothers stand outside the shop, laughing their asses off as they watch Michelangelo prance around, earning weird looks from passers.

"Alright, alright, you win, Mikey. You win." Michelangelo smiles up at the camera on the wall, aiming a thumbs up at it.

Within seconds, Mikey is back with his brothers. Donatello takes the glasses and walks into the store.

"K, D, here's your dare. You have to pants a kid." Michelangelo says, flat out. Raphael pats his brothers shoulder, agreeing with the dare completely.

"That doesn't even make any sense. You can't expect me to do that to a child. It'll rot their brains!" Donatello points out in his defense, looking up and the camera planted in the wall.

"Well, that's the dare. Do it or take the loss." Leonardo says into the mic that Raph is still holding. _Leo too? There really is no getting out of this, is there? _

"Fine. I take the loss." Donatello says, rolling his eyes. He knows that on the other side of the wall his brothers are making thumbs down at the computer screen.

Leonardo is next. His dare is to shove as many chocolates in his mouth as he can without getting caught. Leonardo is a bit shaky about the dare, but gives in. Walking over to the shelf full of miniature chocolates, Leonardo begins unwrap and stuffing. With every piece that gets shoved into his mouth, a laugh is let out of Leo's brothers mouths. "It's not funny!" Leonardo exclaims through a mouthful of chocolate.

Suddenly, a supervisor comes over. _Shit_, Leonardo thinks to himself. "May I help you sir?" He asks after swallowing his chocolate.

"Yes, it's against store policy to be eating in store products without paying for them. You have to pay us $50 now." The man extends his hand, expecting Leonardo to pay up.

"What? I only ate like, 10 chocolates!" Leonardo says in his defense as he pays the man for the chocolate he had eaten. At least he didn't loose.

Finally, it's Raphael's turn. As his dare, he has to try to get someone to take a bag that supposedly has marijuana in it.

Raph takes a shopping bag off of a shelf and stalks over to a man with a child at his side. A little boy, probably 3 or 4, is holding his father's hand, pouring at various toys that he seemingly wants.

Raphael taps the guys shoulder. "Hey, I've got the marijuana in here. Take it or leave it, just don't tell anyone that I have it to you." He says in a threatening tone.

The man seems to know this is some sorta prank, so he takes the bag. "I never even saw ya."

Raphael skips out to his brothers. "Guess it's time for Donnie's punishment." He chirps. If Donatello were a turtle, he'd be sinking into the comfort of his shell right now.

_15 minutes later_

Donatello leans on the railing guarding the second floor visitors from falling to the first floor, he leans against it like his life depend on it. Cause it does.

Instead of standing behind the rail, Donatello is standing in _front_ of the rail. As his punishment, he has to jump down from the railing and land on the bounce house situated beneath him.

Donatello's sweaty hands shake and his legs tremble, worried about the fall. "G-guys. I don't think this is v-very safe. What if i, ya know, break a b-none or something? I could die." Donatello gulps, looking below him makes him wanna puke.

"Stop worrying, D! Just jump already!" Michelangelo urges.

"Ya, Don. You lost, fair is fair." Leonardo says with folded arms.

"Well I'd like to see you do this without babbling!" Donatello snaps.

Raphael rolls up his sleeves and cracks his knuckles. "I've had enough of this bullshit." He says as he shoves Donatello off of the rail.

People crowd around, watching the peculiar sight. Donatello lands safely, puking when he lands. As for his brothers, they smile at each other, proud of what they accomplished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I really loved reading them. Please leave more. Enjoy the chapter.**

It was the first week of summer vacation. School got out early this year do to a major power outage which lead to water/plumbing problems; basically meaning that the students were let out early, even if they shouldn't have been let out for another month. Nonetheless, though, the boys were excited as possible to be out of school and to be on break.

A vacation was already in the process of being planned; a trip to Cedar Point and a stay at America's largest indoor waterpark: Kalahari. The whole family was looking forward to this week long trip which would be taken within the first few weeks of July.

Before the trip, though, the four teens would have to help out a lot around the house. Yoshi still works during the summer, and actually works twice as much in the warm season. His sons would be home alone from the time he left, 9 am, to the time he returned, 7 pm. Jobs were assigned. A cook, a pair cleaners, and a washer. Each boy took to a job without hesitation.

Michelangelo became the family chef. He cocked three meals a day, along with dessert. The youngest brother hasn't had much experience in the culinary arts, but his food was amazing. The teen took pride in his cooking; a natural chef at heart.

Donatello took to washing clothes. He also payed bills and taxes; by offer, of course. Donnie enjoyed spending his free time adding and subtracting large numbers for his father to have less work on his hands. His keen sense of thinking helped a ton with his monthly activity.

That leaves Leonardo and Raphael. They take turns scrubbing down the bathrooms by the end of each week and clean the bedrooms, living room, and dojo. Some days they work on the house together, and other days they split up to their own rooms to clean.

All jobs are completed without much complaint, and all boys reward themselves after being done each and every day. The brothers all meet in the living room for an episode or two of Impractical Jokers, snacking on a small treat that Michelangelo will prepare if time left after cooking or cleaning up his kitchen.

After taking a break to watch TV, it's off to the store for the already tired teenagers. A trip to Fairway supermarket is always, well...exciting.

Leonardo, being the most trustworthy, pushes the sipping cart through the store, holding the list in his left hand. He sends his three brothers off into the store to collect various items. Raphael was sent to collect a select group of fruits and veggies. Michelangelo was order to go grab anything he might need for future dinners; and Donatello was instructed to gather new cleaning materials and bathroom essentials. Leonardo stuck to the rest and pushed the cart, carrying items as his brother repeatedly were sent off to gather. Each brother brought back an unneeded item with them, though.

Raphael was first to come back with his collection of goods; fruits and vegetables. He also came back with a new pair of expensive Nike shoes; they were over $300.

"Raph, seriously? That isn't an apple, or an orange. Go put them back." Leonardo orders. Raphael stalks back to where he picked up the shoes, muttering curses and words of anger.

When Michelangelo comes back to the cart he's carrying nothing but video games. No food. Just video games.

Mikey sets his games in the cart and grins boldly up at his big brother. "I'm buying these." He announces proudly.

Leonardo gives his brother a small not-so-fast smile, eyebrows slightly raised. "Nope, go get food for dinners." Leo corrects Michelangelo's mistake and sends him on his way.

There's a long pause as Leonardo waits for Donatello, pushing the cart down aisles, taking things off of shelves and placing them into the cart. When Donnie meets up with Leonardo he has what he was intended to grab, along with a Solar Energy book. "Please Leo! I have to read it, I've been looking everywhere!" Don pleads. Leo simply shakes his head.

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo do this every time they visit the store as a group. And if they come solo then they often don't buy what was on the list but instead in their heads. This seems to really tick Leonardo off, but he always loves his brothers equally at the end of each day.

Another summer activity the boys were often found doing is hanging out at Coney Island. Raphael often invited Mona and Casey along, Donatello would usually invite April, and Leonardo would invite Karai; his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. Leonardo finally asked her out while on the Ferris wheel at Coney Island on the first night of summer vacation.

The air had been humid and the stars weren't seen due to bright lights down on the ground reflecting up. The amusement park was full of energy and excitement, shouts of joy and screams of terror coming from the riders of the Thunderbolt.

Leonardo and Karai had been in line for the Ferris Wheel for nearly 45 minutes until they finally boarded. The pair sat in cart 17 and it was quite as they waited for the ride to officially start moving. Once at the tip-top, though, Leonardo broke the silence. "Karai..this may be a bad time to ask...but I need to ask you a question." Leo's voice quivered a bit from nervousness and fear of heights. The only reason he's up here is because Karai wanted to ride.

Karai smirked at the trembling boy in front of her. She had so much power when they were together, something she never had with Raphael; something she enjoyed through and through. "What's the question?"

Leonardo gulped and looked down at their feet dangling in the crisp night air. "Will..will you go out with me?" Leonardo eyes met Karai's and Karai gave him a small smile and leaned in.

The girl with the black and blonde air rested her forehead against the boy's as she whispered her answer. "I'd love to." Their lips met and the giant wheel began moving at a slow, steady pace; exactly like their luscious kiss.

The rest of the night had been all about them for the new couple. Leonardo won Karai a stuffed bear and bought her a cotton candy; just as any other typical boyfriend would've done.

Raphael's interaction with his girlfriend was a little different than his brothers. Leonardo had been polite and put her before himself. Raphael teased Mona and she teased him back. They dared each other to do strange things all night, and they rode the scariest of the rides. They rode the Thunderbolt, a giant roller coaster that goes upside down at amazing speeds. They went on the giant 300 foot swings. They went on everything, and at the end of the night they were watching a movie in Mona's room.

Raphael and Mona had been laying together in Mona's bed, watching a movie on Mona's Apple laptop. Raphael hadn't been too interested in the movie to begin with, despite the fact that it was a movie centered around his favorite superhero; Batman. No, Raphael wanted to spend his time whispering sweet nothings to his perfect girlfriend. He lauded kisses on Mona's neck, collar, cheek, and lips. Mona began to laugh uncontrollably as Raphael refused to stop kissing her body.

"Raph, Raph stop! We're gonna wake up my parents!" Mona urged her boyfriend to be quiet in a whisper. It was nearly 3 am and both of her parents would have to wake up around 5:30 the next morning to get ready for work.

"Shh, they won't hear us." Raphael argued as he shut the laptop cover and set it on the bedside table next to his spot on the bed. "Besides, they're already okay with me staying the night. They said so themselves. And part of my staying the night is loving you." Raphael continued as he threw his shirt to the ground.

Mona shut up as soon as she saw her boyfriends muscular chest and arms. She instead bit her lip, trying to hold a back a wanting grin from appearing on her makeup coated face. "I suppose we could have a little fun." She whispered, trailing off. Raphael began to lean into Mona, pushing her down against the bed, him on top of her. "Just a little." He lied. He had much bigger plans than small ones.

The couple were soon in a hot make out session. Their hands wandered each other's bodies, wanting to remove the clothing between them. Mona's tank top was soon lost, along with her pink fuzzy pajama pants and Raphael's shorts. Both laid on the bed in nothing but their underwear. Mona was now on top on Raphael, laying her head on his chest, breathing heavily. Raphael ran his rough, blistered fingers through Mona's dirty blonde hair. He smiles up at the ceiling as he holds his girlfriend close to him.

"Why don't we always have this much fun?" Mona questioned her boyfriend. Raphael chuckled. "I actually had a lot more than just that in mind. But I wasn't sure if you were ready to take that big of a step yet." Raph answered.

"What's the step?" Mona sat up, running her fingers through her long, straight hair.

"I think you know." Raphael wore a mischievous grin as he looked at his near-naked girlfriend.

"I think I know too.. But just to be sure, is this what you mean?" Mona unbuckled her bra strap and it draped down on the floor. Raphael's jaw dropped slightly, but soon formed a grin. His eyes liked what he saw, and he licked his dry lips. "Yeah, yeah that's what I meant."

Mona lost her virginity to Raphael that might, though Raphael had lost his to Karai nearly a year ago; on his fifteenth birthday. Raphael enjoyed making love to Mona far more than Karai.

Raphael and his brothers started babysitting as a part time job. Three different kids come over three different days for four hours. Two of the kids are siblings, the other is an only child. The siblings are a boy and a girl, Jaclyn in 4 and her brother Percy is 7. The other child is a 9 year old girl named Mia. The teenagers enjoy babysitting, and get paid quite a good deal of money for it.

Summer started out well, but would soon turn. Complications were destined to rise, whether good or bad, changes were bound to take place.

**Sorry for the short and boring chapter, but this is more of a bridge. Anyway, please please please review! If I receive ten reviews before the next update I'll make the chapter extra long, promise! Also, if there's anything you would like to see happen or characters you want to be introduced them let me know through reviews! Enjoy your weekend.**

**-RaphSai03**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay. This chapter is kinda short, but important For later on chapters. Please enjoy and please please please review! **

Raphael decided to host a party the first night of summer vacation, which turned out to be a wreak of success.

Raphael had asked his father a week before the party if he could have one. Yoshi replied with his sons least favorite word; no. The fathers excuse was that he wouldn't be home at all that weekend, due to a business trip, making for no adult supervision. Raphael had rolled his eyes and stomped up to his room, making sure to slam the door for effect. Leonardo perks up from his spot on his bed, closing his comic book and placing it on his bedside table. He sat up and looked curiously at his older brother. His blood brother, not foster brother.

Leo and Raph were still the only two of the four brothers to know of the truth; that they are all blood relatives.

"What's up?" Leonardo asked; slightly cautious.

Raphael looked at his brother and decided that he just may need a partner in crime if he were to pull this off. "We're going to host a party next Friday night." A mischievous grin was worn on Raphael's face as he said this. Leo wasn't too sure about this idea. Was it wrong?

"Does father know about this?" Leonardo asked with a hint of guilt in his voice. He felt plagued just thinking about a party.

"No. And what daddy don't know can't hurt 'im." Raphael had been pretty convinced that this would be a good idea. Leonardo, on the other hand, found this as dishonorable and sneaky.

"We can't, Raph. If father said no then we can't; you know that. If we get caught-" Raphael cuts his little bro off. "But we _won't_ get caught."

Leonardo wouldn't budge. He continued his claim of it being wrong. "I will take no part in this nonsense."

Raphael turned to Donatello next. His nerdy brother had recently complained about not being considered "cool." Maybe this will help him, Raphael thought to himself as he walked towards Donatello's private office; which had been "built" in what was originally a guest bedroom. Don spends 90% of his time in there, doing anything from studying for nothing in particular to paying his father's bills to just flat out reading a book. The only thing he didn't have in there was a fridge.

"Hey, Don? You busy?" Raphael poked his head in the door and Donatello looked up from his computer screen for a split second in order to look at which of his family members had come to distrust him this time. Donnie sighed as he turned off his computer. "No, I'm not busy." Then, under his breath, "Anymore."

"Good, cause I gotta ask a favor of ya." Raphael opened the door and walked into the room. He pulled a chair over and sat across from Donatello. "You still wanna be a cool kid?"

Donnie found the question strange and a bit unyielding, quite frankly. "I guess?"

"Help me host a party, then." Donatello asked the same questions as Leonardo, and answered with the same word Leonardo and his father had answred; No.

Raphael was generally pissed with them all; though he knew he had one last person to ask, someone who was bound to say yes.

Michelangelo.

"Hey, Mike, wanna throw a party?" Michelangelo's baby blue eyes light up immediately.

_Party_

The party began around 9:00, and nearly everyone in the school came. Leonardo and Donatello were beyond furious that their other two brothers had thrown the massive party, they threatened to call Yoshi to come and put an end to this nonsense. What stopped them, though, was April and Karai. Leonardo's girlfriend took him off to the living room, where they sat on the couch; flirting with each other quietly. April and Donatello went off to Donnie's room, not wanting to be a part of the large crowd that has began to form just within the first fifteen minutes of the party.

Michelangelo played DJ for the night, mixing songs together and playing around with the dynamics and words. Snacks were provided and drinks were served. There were 10 boxes of Pizza Hut pizzas, which guests ate at pleasurably. A herd of 2-liter pop sat on the long table, which had been set up near the elevator. A dance floor had been set up in the living room, all furniture pushed off to the sides to make room for a large crowd of high schoolers.

Raphael had made it clear that all bedrooms and offices were off limits, and the theatre and dojo were locked. A small group of people hung out on the roof, entertaining themselves. Raphael was convinced that his party was a success.

Raphael was leaning on the rails from the second floor, looking down at everyone partying on the first floor. Dancing, singing, screaming and playing were all being done before Raphael. A smirk crept into his face, and grew even bigger when he felt arms embracing him from behind. "Hey, babe." Mona whispered into her boyfriends ear.

Raphael turned around, now facing his beautiful girl. Her outfit was completely different from usual. She wore a mint green skater skirt with a black crop top with an infinity sign in gold on it. She had a pair of black combat boots on her feet and a grey beanie on her head. Her dirty blonde hair was curled, and she wore a hint of lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara. In other words, she was beautiful.

Raphael stood, staring in utter shock. "You look amazing." He complimented as he studied Mona's body carefully.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Mona smirked as she gazed at her boyfriend, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a red and black theory. His hair was combed with a spike in the front; his usual hairstyle.

"Why thank you." Raphael pressed a kiss to Mona's lips playfully. "What do you say we go somewhere a little more...private?" Raph suggested as he pulled away from Mona.

"I think that'd be necessary." Raphael took his princess to his room.

Back on the first floor, Michelangelo was having the time of his life. At the moment he was playing Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer. A small jar had been set up for people to leave song requests in. Each request cost a dollar, and Michelangelo would pick a piece of paper randomly after a new song began so he could prepare his software for the coming song. The money being collected is for a puppy. The Hamato brothers have agreed to share the puppy and help out with it. The only problem has been deciding the bread. And name, that's been tricky, too.

Renet walks up to the stage that had been set up for the DJ stand. Michelangelo took off his headphones and draped them around his neck as he saw Renet approaching him. "Hey, I'm Michelangelo." Mikey greeted, extending a hand for Renet to shake, which she did.

"I'm Renet. Are you new at Roosevelt?" She asked.

Mike nods. "Ya, me and my two bros were adopted by Yoshi Hamato, Raphael's father. We used to go to a public school, but not anymore." Mikey explained kindly. Renet smiled at her not-so-secret crush. "So, I gotta get back to DJing, but do you wanna hang out sometime this summer?"

Renet nodded her head. "Totally! Here, let me give you my phone number." Renet took a piece of paper and sketched out her phone number, handing it to Mikey. "Call me tomorrow." Mikey blushed as Renet disappeared back into the crowd.

_Next Day_

The quadruplets woke up to a messy penthouse. Michelangelo was passed out on the floor next to the stage, an empty can of pop in his hand. Raphael found himself in the kitchen, with no memory as to why he had been in there. His shirt was off, as well. Donatello was on one couch and Leonardo was half-on-half-off the other. None of them could remember 100% of what happened the night before.

Raphael jumped off of the counter, the place of his waking, and walked over to the fridge to grab an icepack for his aching head. His head felt dizzy and his legs were shaky, though he could not recall why. Course, there's always an explanation. This one just do happens to lie in the fridge. "Shit!" Raphael shouts.

The other three brothers come rushing into the kitchen, feeling the same way as they're brother, and also shocked at the discovery. In the fridge lay an empty box of a forbidden drink. Can you guess?

Alcohol. Beer, to be exact.

That would explain why they couldn't remember anything, why their bodies ached like hell. The four brothers exchanged sick looks. "Dudes, did we drink that?" Mikey asks.

"Must've. Shit, what on earth made us wanna do this?" Raphael slammed the fridge door shut and stomped off to the living room, plopping down on the couch with an angered face on. Leonardo sat down next to Raph and Michelangelo and Donatello sat together on the other couch.

"Well, at least we have another two days to clean up this mess." Leonardo says, pointing out the bright side. Yoshi wasn't supposed to be home until Monday evening.

"Ya, I guess that's good. I'm gonna need to rest today, though." Raphael said. Everyone nodded in agreement with the eldest.

_3 hours later_

It's been 3 hours and nothing has been done. It's a quarter after 12 and the boys are watching an Impractical Jokers marathon. The house was a mess, and there were empty beer cans everywhere. Raphael had texted Mona, who apparently never drank and had a clear mind, and asked who brought the alcohol. Her reply; some kid who no one recognized. He looked Japanese and he never told anyone his name. No one cared, apparently, all the guests did was drunk the alcohol he brought with him to the party.

The Hamato brothers were watching tv when they heard a car pull into the driveway. They all exchanged confused looks while Donatello headed over to the giant windows and gulped at whose car had pulled into the long driveway.

"Uh..guys... You may wanna see this." But it was too late, they already knew.

Yoshi walked into the house from the front door and immediately dropped his bags. He was astonished at the mess he walked in on. His sons stared up at him with eyes of shock and alert, clearly frightened at what their fathers reaction would be.

Now, Yoshi wasn't one to yell, no, he did something much scarier. He spoke calmly.

"So, I see you threw a party anyway." Yoshi stared at his eldest son, who was practically melting in utter terror.

"W-well..yes?" Raphael was sweating buckets. His heart raced and his brothers did nothing but stare.

"And you boys," Yoshi turned to the other three. "Didn't do anything to stop this. Why is that?"

Leonardo, as usual, spoke up in his brothers defense. "We just wanted to have a little fun. We'll clean this up, we promise." The other three teenagers nodded their heads vigorously.

"Of course you'll be cleaning this mess up. And just to make sure the job gets done, I'll be taking away TV, your phones, your car, Raphael, and all access to your friends for the next week." Yoshi had put his foot down. Raphael and his brothers couldn't believe their punishment. Wasn't cleaning the house punishment enough?! Apparently not. "You better get started. It'll take awhile to clean this house spotless." Yoshi turned around and went into his office, and the boys began cleaning.

Raphael disposed of the alcohol and everything else that needed to be thrown away in the kitchen. Leonardo went to clean the bedrooms, which guests had gone into anyway and made a mess of. He, to his dismay, found a set of ladies underwear. He could only imagine the story behind those. Donatello cleaned the bathrooms and hallways and rooftop, and Michelangelo cleaned the living room.

An hour into cleaning, the doorbell rang. All four boys rushed to the door, standing behind their father as Yoshi opened the door. Everyone was taken aback at the face of their visitor.

Each of the Hamato's knew who this unexpected guest was, they'd seen pictures, one of them had known this person for a great deal of their life. But everyone was shocked to see this person on their doorstep.

"Is that.." Leonardo couldn't even finish his sentence, he was slightly scared.

"Uh-huh." Raphael knew what his brother meant.

"But I thought.." Michelangelo was trembling in unease.

"Me too. Me too." Raphael agreed.

"What brings you here, Shen?"

**HAHA, CLIFF HANGER! That's what everyone gets for leaving very little reviews for the past chapter. If you want me to update sooner, leave more reviews! It motivates me to write. Also, I need some ideas for what should happen later on in the story. Anyone?**

**-RaphSai03**


	13. Chapter 13

**Didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Kinda disappointed. Thanks to those of you who do review, I really appreciate them. Anyway, this chapter starts immediately after the last one. Enjoy and review. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"What brings you here, Shen?" Yoshi questions with a stern, angered look upon his face. He was not expecting for his ex-wife to just drop by randomly. Well, at least he got home early. His sons would've been beyond terrified.

"I just..I haven't talked to you since..ya know..and I was just wondering how the boys were doing and..is that them?!" Shen shoved past Yoshi and into the house. Yoshi and Raphael exchange a look of many emotions mixed into one. Anger, annoyance, confusion and a hint of fear. How is she here? Why is she here?

Shen rushed forward towards the four teens and embraced them all into a group hug. Raphael managed to get away and he sped over to his father, who was now leaning against the front door which has been shut and locked. "You told me she was dead!" Raphael hissed at his father. Yoshi didn't even acknowledge his sons presence.

Shen pulled away from the three youngest and looked over at her eldest son. "Raphael." She said is name calmly and with love as she held her arms out, ready for an embrace.

"Don't get your hopes up." Raphael muttered as he shoved past his thought-to-be-deceased mother. Raphael walks to his room and slams the door, his special trademark.

Everyone in the living room falls silent. The Hamato's are staring daggers of confusion at Shen, the woman who was portrayed to be dead.

"I'm sorry to just drop in like this." Shen apologizes meaningfully. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Sorry? We were told you were dead, and you just drop in randomly and expect us to forgive you? Not a chance." Leonardo, the one who was so often quick to forgive, was not so generous this time around.

"You thought I was-" Yoshi cut his former wife off.

"I think we should all talk. Leonardo, will you go grab Raphael?" Yoshi asked a favor.

"Uh..sure. I'll be back in a sec." Leonardo ran up stairs and found Raphael laying on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Raph had his beats headphones on, so Leonardo has to go and tap his shoulder to get his attention. Raphael groans at the sight of a visitor. He takes off his head phones and sets then next to him on the bed, still laying down. "What?" He demands bitterly.

"Dad said you need to come down. Him and Shen are going to explain to us what's going on." A pause. "I think."

"I ain't goin' down there." Raphael doesn't say anything as he thinks about an excuse. "Here, why don't you call me while your talkin' to them. I can mute myself and still be able to here what's going on?" Raph suggests.

Leonardo thinks this over and then pulls out his phone and dial his brothers number really quick. After everything is all set up, Leonardo turns to the door and walks back to the living room. "He just needs a little time to himself; I'll explain everything to him later."

Leonardo walked over to on of the couches and sits down next to his brothers. Shen sit on the other couch with her purse sitting next to her and Yoshi sits in the recliner chair.

"So...I haven't been completely honest with you boys." Upstairs, Raphael scoffs at his father's words. _'Hasn't been completely honest, tch. I'm actually beginning to question my name being Raphael.' _Raph thinks to himself.

"For starters, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello, I am real father." Mikey and Donnie both gasp in disbelief, but Leo sits silently, glaring down at his hands. "Many years ago, I moved from Japan to America, bringing you three and Raphael with me. Money was tight, and it was hard to feed you four. I eventually put you all up for adoption; it was for the best. You three got separated from your older brother, so as soon as I had the money, I took Raphael in first. I knew that he would have a better chance of being adopted before you three because he was a loner, and you three had each other.

"After a couple years I became very wealthy and went to adopt you three. The place that you three had been staying at had very strict rules, and I had to go through a lot of work to prove that I was able to take you back." Yoshi explains.

Leonardo doesn't look up, he just stares at his phone with a scowl on his face. Raphael, upstairs in his room, let's put a sigh of boredom. He just wants to find out the deal with Shen already so they can kick her sorry ass out of their home.

Michelangelo and Donatello exchange looks of disbelief. Neither of them are sure if they believe what they've just been told. Could it be? Is Raphael truly their birth brother? Well, that would explain why their names are so similar; all named after Italian Renaissance artists.

"So, what's the deal with Shen?" Leonardo demands through gritted teeth. He's trying his hardest to be nice, but it's pretty hard when you find out that practically your whole life has been a lie.

"Two months after you four were born, I found out that your mother had been cheating on me with my nemesis, Saki Oroku. We went through a divorcement and your mother said she wanted nothing to do with me or you four. So I took you all with me to America." Short explanation, but the details obviously aren't needed.

"Is that true? You cheated on father while you were pregnant with us?" Donnie asks. All of the Hamato brothers are astonished by this news. Why hadn't their father just told them the truth? Why does their father keep so many secrets?

"Yes, and it was a big mistake. I should have been more honest with your father. Then we wouldn't have all been separated." Shen responds. She turns to her former husband. "That's why I came here. I wanted to apologize for my horrible decisions. I thought that maybe we could try again, that way our boys will have both of their parents here to support them." Shen is very persistent, but the Hamato's aren't very pleased with her little visit. Actually, the teenagers are behind furious with both of their parents.

"What?! No way! You can't just cheat on your husband, leave your kids, and then come back fifteen years later expecting us to just 'try again!' That's complete bullshit!" Leonardo's outburst was unexpected and made everyone take a step back. Leo never swore, and he never yelled. Especially at adults, and even less likely, his parents. So this was pretty different.

Upstairs Raphael chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Shit just got real."

"Leonardo, calm down. This is between me and your mother. Go up stairs and inform Raphael of the situation at hand." Leonardo and his two little brothers stood up and walked up stairs side by side. Leonardo made sure to leave his phone on the couch.

Leo pushed open the double doors to his and Raphael's room. Mikey and Donnie both went to sit next to Raph on his bed. Leonardo pulled a chair over from the desk and sat next to the bed.

"Well, she's a bitch." Raphael was the first the speak after all of the brothers were together again. Surprisingly, everyone nodded in agreement with the eldest brother.

Through the speaker on Raphael's phone, a conversation between Shen and Yoshi could be heard.

"What took you so long to be come back?" Yoshi wasn't speaking on very friendly, casual tone. He was instead talking like he would during a business meeting or at work.

"I would've come sooner..but it was very hard to track you down. I too, had financial problems, you know."

"Really? I would've assumed that your boyfriend would've supplied you with plenty of money. Or, is he your husband now?" Yoshi wasn't going to let this go. He had loved Shen, he spent every dime he made on her. And she cheated on him. Cold hearted, that's what she is.

Shen shook her head in announce with her ex. "No, he's not my boyfriend not husband. I broke up with him shortly after our divorcement."

"So, you cheated on me with my enemy and only broke up with him _after_ our divorce?" It made no sense to Yoshi. Why put someone through all of that pain only to break up with the one causing damage?

"Yes."

"And now you want to move in with me and my children so you can try again?" Yoshi asked for clarification.

"Their my children too, Yoshi." Shen hissed. She was this close to snapping, to blowing up.

"No. They are my children. You said you didn't want them any more; that was your choice, not mine, not there's, not Saki's. Yours." Yoshi was on the last straw as well, and he was about to end all of this chaos. "It was nice of you to drop by unexpectedly and try to straighten things out in a very poor manner, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yoshi stood up and walked to the door, holding it open for Shen.

"Fine, Yoshi. But if you ever change your mind..." Shen handed Yoshi a small slip of paper before exiting the penthouse.

Yoshi shut the door behind Shen and crumpled up the paper with her number scribbled onto it. "Boys! She's gone, you can come down now!" Yoshi shouted to his boys to come down, and they were down as fast as lightning. "You heard everything?" The boys nodded.

"How'd ya know?" Raphael asked.

Yoshi chuckled. "I may be old, but I am not a fool. Now, what do you say we finish cleaning the house and then go to the movies?"

"Ya, totally!"

The teens and their father began cleaning immediately.

Raphael went to clean the bedrooms and bathrooms with Leonardo while Donatello took on the kitchen and roof. Yoshi began cleaning the living room and Michelangelo left to the theatre. Before heading to his destination, Mikey picked up the small piece of paper with his mothers number on it.

As soon as he was alone in the family's private movie theatre, Michelangelo dumped all of his cleaning supplies and pulled out his phone and the number. His brothers and father may be totally against Shen, but Mikey couldn't help but marvel at the thought of having a mother.

He dialed the number and paced around the room filled with chairs and a large TV covering the whole front wall. The phone rang and rang and rang; until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Shen's voice called into the phone.

Michelangelo's face brightened. "Mom?"

**Well, a lot just happened. Shen isn't dead, there was just a divorcement. Yoshi doesn't seem like he's ready to except Shen's apology just yet..or maybe ever? Will the boys ever have a complete family? What other secrets are being held? Please review and have a nice weekend! **

**-RaphSai03**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I only got two reviews last chapter, and I actually lost a follow. :( Please please please review, I know that people are reading this. Thank you to those who do review, I really appreciate it! Well, enjoy and please review. **

_Car Home_

"That movie was amazing! I loved the giant dinosaur battle at the end! It was all like, science-experiment-gone-wrong versus king of the dinosaurs!" Michelangelo shouts from the back seat. As promised, Yoshi took the boys to the movies after the house was all cleaned up. The boys agreed on Jurassic World, because Mikey was too scared to see Poltergeist or Insidious: Chapter 3.

"You mean Indominus Rex vs. Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Donatello corrects and his little brother rolls his eyes.

"Yes, the Dinosaur battle was amazing, but it got even better when Blue came to save the day." Leonardo said matter-of-factly. Leo was very found of the Velociraptor squad, and Blue was by far his favorite. Secretly, Leo compared the four loyal Raptors to his brothers and him.

"Oh, come on Leo, you know that the fight didn't get any good until the Mosasaurus came into it." Raphael leapt into the argument, turning around from his seat in the front to face his younger brothers.

"You wish. If it weren't for Blue, the T-Rex would've died." Leonardo points out.

Raphael's face grows red from the lack of patience he had for his little brother. "If it weren't for the Mosasaurus, Blue and that T-Rex would both be dead right now! Mosasaurus saved Blue's damn ass and you know it." Raphael pointed a finger and Leo before turning around in his seat and looking out the passenger window. Raph knew that it was childish to be arguing over a dinosaur movie, but he had so much anger built up from the events of the day that he just snapped.

"Raphael, watch your language." Yoshi advised, as he drove his sons through NYC. It was dark out, with rain pouring down hard and fast. Lightning flashed in the distance, and Yoshi picked up the pace, eager to get home and away from the yet to be flooded streets.

"Well your one to talk." Raphael scoffed. He was mostly mad at his father, due to the lies and secrets that had been kept from him for the majority of his life.

"Excuse me?" Yoshi was shocked by the way his eldest son had been acting recently. Sarcastic comments and snide remarks have always been Raphael's thing, but recently he's been a lot ruder than usual.

"You heard me." Raphael said as he looked over at his father sitting next to him. Michelangelo exchanged looks with Leonardo and Donatello in the backseat, and they all turned on their phones and entered a group chat containing the three brothers.

Yoshi shook his head and pulled of to the side of the road, parking in an open spot right next to the sidewalk. Yoshi turned to his son, and stared at him for a moment before asking, "What did you mean by 'You're one to talk'?"

"Well, you're telling me to watch what I say and that hasn't seemed to stop you in the past. You preach rules you don't go by." Raphael said. He studied his father's angry expression and a small smirk appeared on Raph's face. The fifteen year old fed off of people's irritation, it joyed him to see that he had clearly pissed of his father.

"I kept everything from you for your own good, Raphael. I didn't want you to grow in misery because over half of your family was gone." Yoshi's was strict and fierce. He was trying his hardest not to yell, he didn't want to embarrass his son in front of the other three.

"So, in order to do that, you told me that my mother was dead and that I was an only child?" Raphael was fed-up and his tone showed it completely. His voice was beginning to rise with every word, and by the end of it all was was practically yelling. "You do realize, that by doing that, not only have you made me feel stupid, but you've put all of us through a living hell!? Shit, I'm sorta questioning whether or not my name is Raphael!"

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello had all fallen silent from their seats in the back. They were stuck in an awkward position, with both their older brother and father fighting just a few feet in front of them. Mikey attempted to distract himself with his phone, but it was no use. Leonardo and Donatello got the idea of looking out their windows and silently eavesdropping. Michelangelo eventually just decided to pretend to play temple run while listening in on his father and Raphael.

"I am your father, you do not talk to me like that!" Yoshi snapped at Raphael.

Raphael's eyes narrowed at his father and he hissed in a seemingly threatening tone, "You are no father to me." Raphael turned around and pushed his door open. Within seconds, he was on the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

Yoshi let out a frustrated groan and got out of the car, following after his stubborn son. "Raphael! Raphael get back over here right now!" Yoshi yelled.

Raphael didn't even respond, he just kept walking through the empty streets of New York. Cold, tired, and alone.

* * *

_Penthouse_

The remaining Hamato teens trudged into their home while their father went out in search of Raphael. Yoshi dropped off his sons and then left, promising to be home soon. Leonardo was the first to walk into the house, and he hung up his drenched jacket on its hook next to the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh of exhaustion. Due to having the party last night and the events that occurred today, Leonardo was beyond tired. He excused himself to go take a quick shower and then he was off to bed.

As Leo climbed into his warm, cozy bed, he glanced across the room at Raphael's bed. Leo frowned, he was used to having his brother in the room with him, staying up an extra couple hours to text Mona or Casey. Leonardo looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised to see that it was only 10:30. With that, Leo pulled out his phone and sent a text to Raphael.

**Hey, where are you? Father dropped us off at home and then left to go find you. I'm sure he'd get to you a lot sooner if we knew where you are. **

I sit send and I stand up and walk over to the light switch? Turning on the lights. There's no point in going to bed now, I know that I'll just end up tossing and turning for hours and hours. My brother's gone, I won't be able to sleep knowing that one of my family members is missing.

I sit back down in my bed and I grab my phone quickly as I see it light up from a text message.

**I'm with a friend. I'll be home tomorrow morning, might as well tell dad to just quit looking and come home.**

That's it, that's the message he just sent me? Are you serious?

Oh, wait, now he's typing.

I rock back and forth in my bed, eager to see what the text message is going to say. Who's he with? Mona? Casey? April? Or maybe he's not with a friend, maybe he's just strolling around on the streets in the rain. _Or maybe he's not, maybe someone kidnapped him and they're just responding to my texts for him._

I shudder at the thought.

**Bye. **

Wait..what? He got me all worked up only to say 'bye'?! You're freaking kidding me, right? Ya know, I'm not fooling around here, I want to know where my brother is. Maybe Karai will have an idea, I mean she is in the same friend group as Raphael.

Hey, Karai. Do you by any chance know where Raphael may be?

I stand up and walk out of my room, heading to the kitchen. I hold my phone tight in my hand as I walk down the stairs. When I enter the kitchen, I stand frozen in the doorway, completely confused as to what's going on. Michelangelo is sitting at the table looking up at Donatello with tears staining his face and sparkling in his eyes. Donatello stands on the opposite side of I table from Mikey, yelling. "What were you thinking? Do you know how made father is going to be?!" Donatello demands in an angered tone.

Mikey sniffles and swipes his hand across his face in attempt to rid himself of tears. "I-I just wanted to try to get to know her. I d-didn't think it was t-that bad." Michelangelo's voice shakes as he speaks. Fear and guilt fill his tone, and Leonardo give his brothers a questioning look.

"What's going on?" Both Donatello and Michelangelo look over in Leo's direction. Mikey's eyes fill with guilt and he looks down at his trembling hands resting on the table. Donnie heaves a sigh before answering his older brother. "You know how Shen gave father her number? Well, Mikey's been calling her on and off today. I just found him texting her. He apparently doesn't think she's as bad as we claim."

Leonardo sighed, he really was not in the mood to deal with this. Leo's phone buzzed and he lifted it up to read and respond to the messages sent from his girlfriend.

**Ya, I'm meeting him, Casey, and Mona between Bleacher and Elm street in twenty minutes. I'm pretty sure Raph is riding with Mona.**

Leonardo grins, happy to have the help.

**Thanks, I really needed to know. I'm gonna go pick him up, see ya soon.**

Leo sends the message and look up at his brothers. "Okay, I'm going to go pick up Raph, if father comes home let him know that I'll be back within for forty minutes. And please, get along." Leonardo walks out of the kitchen and puts on his shoes in front of the door. His phone lights up with another text from Karai.

**Okay, but wear something dark. See ya soon, bye.**

Leonardo sits staring at his phone with a puzzled expression on his face. Wear something dark, between Bleacher and Elm street... It all has to fit together somehow, right? Hmm... Wait-are they..? They better not be.

Leonardo stood up and faces out the door. He never drove so fast.

* * *

_Mona's Apartment _

Raphael walked up to the door and rang the bell. Raphael stood, patiently waiting for someone to answer the door. When he got out of his father's car fifteen minutes ago, he was only a block away from where Mona, her parents, and her brother lived, so Raph decided that he'd just walk over. Better than going home, right?

Mona opened the door and was surprised to see her boyfriend standing in the halls of the apartment building, soaked from the rain outside. "Hey, Raph. I was just on my way over to your place. Did you get my texts?"

Raphael takes his phone out of his back pocket and turns on his phone. Sure enough, there is a group of text messages from Mona. "Didn't even feel it vibrate. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. So..why are you drenched?" Mona asked, eyeing her boyfriends soaking wet form.

"Ah, yes, about that-" Raphael as cut off by Mona's mom, Lorraine, calling from the kitchen.

"Mona, is that Raphael that I hear?" Mona rolled her eyes at her mothers question. It annoyed her how found of Raphael her parents were, always inviting him over for dinner. They knew that he was mature and responsible, therefore they had no problem with letting him stay the night. Mona's little brother, Jake, also enjoyed Raphael's company. Raph was basically apart of the Lisa family.

"Yes, mom. But-" Mona, too, was cut off by Lorraine.

Mona's mother came to the door and stood next to her irritated daughter. "Hello, Raphael. Come on in. Would you like some coffee?" Raphael stepped into the apartment, but Mona responded for her boyfriend.

"Actually, we were just leaving to hang out at Casey's place. We'll pick up Starbucks or something on the way there. I'll be home soon." Mona said and she shoved Raph out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Going to Casey's? What?" Raphael was completely clueless as to what was going on. He just came by to hang out for a little while, maybe stay the night. He didn't know anything about going to Casey's.

"Right, you didn't see the texts." Mona smacked her head to show that she was just remembering that detail. Mona and Raph began walking down the halls leading to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Mona answered Raph's question. "I just going to go pick you up. Us, Karai, Casey, and Casey's friend Hailey are going to do graffiti in the alley between Bleacher and Elm street." Mona smirked at the activity planned.

"Wait, seriously?" Raphael was unsure whether or not he should believe this, wasn't sure if they were instead just going to a small get together and Mona was just pulling his strings.

"Yup. Unless...you don't want to. Then me and you can just go to arcade or something like that..." Mona trails off, not sure what else to say. She was rally looking forward to the illegal vandalism.

"No! No, I want to do graffiti. It's always been an interest of mine." Raphael admits.

"Really? Have you ever done it?" It was Mona's turn to be in a state of disbelief.

"Ya, and I wasn't half bad, either." Raphael said with a smug grin.

* * *

Raphael and Mona were last to arrive, because they stopped for Starbucks on the way over; as promised by Mona. Raphael ordered a Caramel Frappichino, while Mona bought a Vanilla Bean Frappichino. Both teens were greeted by their friends.

Once Raphael and Mona had joined the group, everyone started. They all had hooded jackets on, and thankfully Raphael had already been wearing a dark outfit; a dark red and black striped sweatshirt and black jeans.

Everyone was silent and moved fast. Mona spray painted a butterfly with blue and gold wings, and right next to her Hailey crafted a pit bull using a tan and brown bottle. Casey spray painted his signature tag, a hockey player with C JONES sprayed next to it. Classy wasn't afraid of being caught and punished, he knew that no one would suspect a boy in a private school. Karai painted a Ferris wheel with the word "Leorai" written over it in blue and black. Leorai was the ship name that Karai and Leonardo went by, given to them last night at the party by a group of gossipers.

And finally, Raphael. He took his time and spray painted a colorful rhino with his tag name written over it; Rhino13. Rhino is the in Japanese is Sai, Raphael's weapon of choice. And 13, that's his lucky number.

It only took them 30 minutes, and then they were done. The small group of friends sat, leaning against the wall opposite of where they just vandalized. It was nearly midnight, but none of them were ready to turn in yet. Their night had just begun.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out at my place? My dads out of town and my sis is stayin' with my gramps for the week, we'll have to whole place to ourselves." Casey suggested.

"That sounds like fun. But, what exactly are we gonna do?" Hailey questioned, smirking at Casey. Hailey has had a crush on Casey for as long as she can remember, but he's always liked April O'Neil.

Last night, at the party, Hailey and Casey were hanging out because Raph was too busy making out with Mona and April couldn't be found anywhere. Hailey and Casey had been trying to find an empty room to hang out in, and when they opened the door to Donatello and Michelangelo's room they instantly regretted it. Over on Donatello's bed, April and Donnie were sitting up, with their mouths pressed gently against each other. Casey was heartbroken, Hailey felt accomplished; though she would never admit it aloud. Hailey wanted Casey all to herself, and with O'Neil out of the way, perhaps she could finally get what she wanted

"I dunno, maybe play a couple rounds of truth-or-dare or never-have-I-ever?" Everyone nodded in agreement with the suggestion, all standing up and leaving the alleyway. Mona and Karai had parked their cars next to each other about a block away from the vandalized alley. The small group of friends walked together to Casey's apartment. Karai and Hailey and Casey were fooling around at the front of the group, while Raph and Mona lingered in the back, putting a small deal of space between themselves and the others.

"You're rhino looked really good." Mona complimented. Raphael smirked and wrapped and arm around Mona's waist, pulling him closer against him as they walked down the damp streets. "Thanks. You're butterfly looked pretty good, as well." Mona smiled at the compliment and rested her head of her boyfriends shoulder.

"After Casey's house, do you wanna come stay the night at my place?" Mona asks somewhat casually.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Raphael questioned with a sensual grin plastered on his face.

Mona practically read her boyfriends mind, and she shook her head at him, let out a faint chuckle. "Definitely not what you're thinking. My parents are gonna be at the house with us _sleeping_. And my brother, you know that he's a light sleeper. If he wakes up and hears us he'll most certainly come to make sure everything's okay and then he'll be scarred for life. He's nine, I don't wanna put him through that." Mona gave her answer and explanation. Raphael made a pouty face and Mona glared at him playfully. "Suck it up buttercup." Mona said as she playfully punched Raphael's shoulder. Raphael laughed and kissed Mona's forehead.

'_My life his great,'_ Raphael thought to himself. _'I have amazing friends and a dad who doesn't care what I do. What could possibly go wrong?' _Course, just those last five words were a sin. 'What could possibly go wrong?' Life. Life likes a good challenge, and let me tell ya; life always wins.

* * *

_In The Car_

Leonardo drove through town in Raphael's red Ford Dodge. He looked down every alley and up and down every street, trying is absolute hardest to find his missing brother. Just as Leonardo had been driving out of the neighborhood, he passed his father's car. Both stopped and rolled down their windows. Leonardo explained how Karai had informed him where Raphael was, and Yoshi allowed Leonardo to go pick up his missing older brother while he went him to the other two.

Leo parked his car just outside the alleyway between Bleacher and Elm street. He walked into the dark Alley and found plenty of empty spray paint bottles, along with a newly vandalized wall. Leonardo shook his head in irritation with his older brother, how could Raphael do such a thing? Leo pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the graffitied alley before getting back into the car. Leo drove forward for a while, but soon came across a group of teens. He reconfigured four out of five of the faces, and the faces he recognized belonged to Casey, Karai, Mona, and Raphael. Leonardo heaved a sigh of relief as he once again stopped his car and got out.

"Raph! Raphael!" Leonardo called after his brother. Everyone in the group ahead of him looked back and stopped. Raphael let out an irritated huff as he stomped down the sidewalk, meeting his brother halfway. "What the hell do you want?!" Raphael demanded in a hiss.

Leonardo was taken aback by his brothers sudden aggressiveness. Raphael wasn't going to waste any time playing Mr. Nice-guy. "Father wanted me to bring you home."

Raphael scoffed. "Tch, well your outta luck, cause I was just headin' over to Casey's place. I'll be back in the mornin'." Raphael turned back around and started towards his group of friends. But Leo followed him, not willing to give up just yet.

"If you don't come home with me I'm telling father about the graffiti. I took pictures and everything, all I gotta do is hit send." Well, that sure as hell got Raphael's attention. Raphael stopped and stared at Leonardo. Leo pulled out his phone and pulled up the pictures he had taken. Mona saw this and walked over to the two brothers, Karai coming along too.

"You think that's bad? Well, maybe we should talk to dad about your drinking problem." Raphael folded his arms across his chest and glared down at his brother. Leonardo was only a couple inches shorter than Raphael, but it was still completely noticeable.

"What drinking problem?" Leonardo was full of confusion.

"Show him, Mona." Raphael ordered. Mona pulled out her phone and pulled up a series of photos, all containing Leonardo drinking straight up from a bottle of vodka last night at the party. There was a video, too, of which Leonardo had attempted to hit on some girl shortly after Karai left the party. Both Karai and Leonardo watched in completely shock. There was a small clip just before the video ended showing Leonardo making out with the girl.

"Leo..." Karai backed away from her boyfriend a bit, hurt stabbing at her heart. She felt betrayed, unwanted, she felt hurt all through her body. Why would he do this to her?

"Karai, it's not what it looks like. I was drunk, I can't remember it." Leonardo's excuses were cheap, and Karai was not gullible. She would not fall for this.

"Really? Were you drunk, or are you just toying with my emotions?!" Karai demanded fiercely. Tears stung her eyes as she tried her hardest to hold them back. "Do you like me? Or am I just another doll for you to mess around with and throw out when your bored of me?!"

"Karai, just stop for a second and think! Why would I do that to you? I was drunk, I never should have drank any alcohol, it was wrong and stupid and irresponsible. But I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I can't remember kissing that girl. Hell, I can't remember her name! Please, Karai, just believe me when I say, that that was a mistake, and that I like you and can't afford to lose you." Leonardo's tone was pleading and full of guilt and regret. Mona and Raphael looked back and forth between Karai and Leonardo, secretly enjoying the soap opera like situation playing out in front of them.

Karai began to cry, silently and strongly. The tears that drained out from her eyes and down her cheeks made her look strong and deadly, with the way she carries herself and they way she looked at Leonardo. "No, I cannot just believe you on that. If you want my respect, you have to earn it." Karai whipped around and walked back over to Hailey and Casey, Mona walked back over to them as well.

Leonardo and Raphael stood, staring at each other. Leonardo stared into his brothers eyes, feeling deceived and alone. Raphael looked down at his angered brother with a smug grin on his face, he knew he had won this round.

"I swear to god, Raphael, if you cost me this relationship..." Leonardo trailed off, not knowing what else to say. His voice was shaky and he was trying his absolute hardest to keep from exploding.

"Oh, but Leonardo, I already have." Raphael walked away with a smug look on his face. "Come on, guys, we better get going." He said to his friends everyone walked off in the direction of Casey's apartment.

Except for Leonardo. No, he stood on the sidewalk as rain started drizzling down on him. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Leonardo didn't move. He felt betrayed, alone, and hated. Life, ah, how challenging it is.

**Hm, looks like Karai isn't very happy with Leonardo :l. The next chapter will hold the mini "party" at Casey's place. How will Karai act? What will Leonardo tell his father when he gets home? Is Mikey going to get in trouble for contacting Shen? Please review, I haven't been getting many lately for this story. Enjoy the rest of the week!**

**-RaphSai03**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I got sooooooooo many reviews after posting the last chapter! 8 reviews for chapter 14, and a couple new ones for other chapters. All I can say is thank you! Thank you all so very much. Also, earlier today I decided that I don't like the cover I have for this story. Since I don't have a deviantart or any good computing skills, I decided that I would ask you guys to make a cover for this story! If anyone has a deviantart account and would be interested in creating a cover for this story, please pm me or leave a review. Anyway, Enjoy and please review on this chapter! ;)**

_In the Car_

Leonardo drove faster than usual, not paying as much attention to his surroundings as he should. He instead focused on his anger towards Raphael. It wasn't fair, how Raphael had blown up at their father only to get out of the car and walk off. And it was even worse of what that caused him to do; vandalism. 'I mean, what was he thinking?!' Leonardo thought to himself as he drove home.

The only sound in the car was Leonardo's muttering, though, thunder could be heard faintly in the distance. "Who does Raph think he is anyway? Thinking he can just do what he wants despite what-" Leonardo never finishes what he was saying. Why? Because a car hit him, sending him into a coma.

_Casey's Apartment_

"Okay, Never Have I Ever stolen something from the store." Karai says, looking around at everyone gathered in a small circle in the middle of Casey's living room. Each player (Raphael, Casey, Mona, Karai, and Hailey) have a small shot glass in front of them, filled with Pepsi. They all made a group decision to replace alcohol with Pepsi because they already broke the law once today. No point in breaking it again.

Casey is the only one who takes his "shot", indicating that he has stolen something before.

Hailey is next because she is sitting on the right side of Karai. "Okay, Never Have I Ever kissed Raphael." Everyone but Hailey and Raphael take a shot, Casey being a part of the everyone.

"What the fuck Casey!?" Karai shouts as she watches her male friend take his shot of Pepsi.

"Well I have." Casey said with a gap toothed grin. Raphael and Casey exchange looks of mischief before cracking up.

"When, what, where, and why?" Mona asks the question on all of the girls minds. Karai and Hailey were both exchange looks of confusion mixed with fear.

"Seventh grade, Casey's Birthday party, and it was a dare." Raphael explains between laughs. Casey is curled in a ball on the floor next to Raph, laughing so hard that tears sting his eyes.

"It was just one kiss...right?" Mona asks warily. She was hoping that she wasn't in a relationship with a gay guy, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at Raphael the same way if he wasn't straight.

"Of course, I'm not homo." Raphael reassured. Mona heaved a sigh of relief and Raphael chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"My turn." Mona announced with a mischievous grin on her face. "Never Have I Ever played Truth or Dare." No one takes their Pepsi shot. Everyone stares at Mona in utter shock.

"Are you serious, Mona?" Hailey asked in disbelief with her friend.

"Ya. I've never played." Mona states with a shrug of her shoulders. Everyone around her just about had a heart attack.

"EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING WE HAVE TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE NOW!" Casey shouts and everyone moves the shot glasses and Pepsi out of the way while Mona just sits there in confusion, wondering what all of the fuss is about.

After everything is cleaned up, Hailey and Raphael are sitting back down next to Mona, and Karai and Casey sit between Raphael and Hailey in the other spots of the circle.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm going first!" Hailey shouts in complete excitement. "Casey, truth or dare?"

Casey stretches his legs out in front of him and leans back on his arms which rest behind him, trying to look tough. "Dare." He says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Hailey folds her arms across her chest and looks at Casey. _'Not so tough now, are ya?'_ She thinks. To herself in pride.

"Woah, you can't do that!" Casey shouts in disapproval with the dare he received.

"Actually, Case, there isn't a rule against that. She technically can do that to you." Raphael says in disclaimer with his best friend.

"Ugh, I hate you guys so much. Hmpf. I have to crushes, do i have to say both?" Casey asks. Hailey nods, and Casey rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Fine. You and April. Though, after this little stunt it may just be April." Casey says in a mocking tone. Hailey laughs with joy in her brown eyes, shoving Casey playfully and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Karai instantly feels a pain in her chest. Hailey and Casey are both showing possible hints of affection, Mona and Raphael keeps exchanging kisses and Raphael is holding Mona close against him, and here Karai is. Alone and with an aching heart. Regret forms in her mind as she thinks back to what she said to Leonardo earlier tonight. _I should call him... _

"I have to call my parents, they're probably wondering where I am. I'll go in the kitchen." Karai excuses herself and walks into the kitchen. Taking out her phone, she leans against the cold, marble counters. Karai dials the number and hits call. She paces as she anxiously waits for her boyfriend to pick up.

Karai paces. And paces. And paces. No one answers on the other end. Karai doesn't bother leaving a message, she knows that the only reason why Leonardo isn't answering is because he's upset about what happened earlier. Karai slides her phone into her back pocket and returns to the living room to find that it's Mona's turn.

"Karai, truth or dare?" Mona asks as Karai sits back down between Raphael and Casey, leaning against the couch.

"Truth..." Karai answers in a questioning tone. She's a bit confused, not knowing what would be they better option. Truth or Dare?

"Who were you really calling in there?" Mona can see past a lie as well as a cat can see in the dark, she knows that her dear friend was indeed lying.

"Leonardo." Karai heaves a sigh of exhaustion. "He didn't pick up, though."

"He's probably just upset." Raphael points out in a reassuring tone.

"Probably." Karai mutters. "Casey, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Casey really needs to learn to choose truth; sometimes playing tough-guy isn't completely worth it.

"I dare you to just ask her out already." Karai says in a dull tone. Casey knows who she's talking about, thought no one else does.

"What? No. No, I don't want to. Give me something else." Casey says in irritation.

"Okay. Go break the tv with a hammer." Karai knows how to get what she wants, and this just happens to be her method of choice.

"What the fuck?! That's not even fair!" Casey shouts in complete annoyance. He just about had it with this nonsense, but he didn't want to blow up at his friends.

"Life's not fair. Now either ask her out or break the TV your choice." Karai where's a large grin on her face as her closest guy friend slams his fist against the floor before turning to Hailey.

"Hailey, will you go out with me?" Casey attempts to sound as nice as possible, but it's sorta hard when you're being forced against your will to ask your crush out.

"Go buy me Starbucks and I will." Hailey bribed in a teasing tone. Casey's jaw dropped and his eyes showed flare of anger. "I'm just kidding. Of course I will." Hailey said with a chuckle as she pressed a kiss to her new boyfriends cheek.

Raphael whistled from across the circle, smirking at his best friend. "Okay, Raphael, truth or dare?" Casey asked.

"Dare." Just as the word escaped Raphael's mouth, his phone rang on the floor next to him.

"Who is it?" Casey asked in curiosity.

Raphael looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes after reading the contact name. "My dad."

"I dare you to deny the call." Raphael thought for a second. "Okay." He said as he pressed the 'deny' button.

Maybe if Raphael knew that his father was calling from the hospital he would have answered. Maybe if Raphael knew that his little brother was in a coma he would've picked up the phone.

But life is full of maybe's. For instance, Leonardo maybe won't make it.

_Next Day_

_Penthouse_

Raphael said goodbye to Mona, who dropped him off at his house considering he didn't have a car to drive. Around 2:30 a.m., everyone left Casey's place to go home. Raphael stayed the night at Mona's house, and the couple hadn't woken up until around noon. After about a half hour of just laying and talking and kissing, Mona drove Raphael home and left. It's currently a quarter to 1, and Raphael is surprised to see both cars are gone.

Raphael unlocks the front door and walks straight up to his room. He pulls out a fresh set of clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. But, just before Raphael had the chance to exit his bedroom, he noticed something quite peculiar. Leonardo's bed was exactly as it had been yesterday after the cleaning spree, it was as if no one had slept there. Raphael shook the strange thought away long enough to take a long, relaxing shower.

Raphael quickly dried off, got dressed, combed his hair up its usual spiked tips, and brushed his teeth all in a matter of 15 minutes. He was feeling rushed, because the more he looked around the weirder things got. For one thing, the bathroom was completely clean. Just as it had been when they all left the house yesterday, the bathroom looked spotless. Everything has been left untouched, it seemed. Which was very strange, considering all four teenagers had to share one small bathroom.

Raphael left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen, which also looked clean all except for two unfinished bowls of cereal. Only two...? Raphael was beyond confused at the scene surrounding him. The house..it was so quiet. So peaceful. So scary. So unsettling.

A shiver ran down Raphael's spine and he reached into his back pocket for his phone. Raphael quickly dialed his father's number, eager to find out what exactly is going on. Yoshi picked up instantly. "Hey, Dad. I stayed at Mona's place last night and she dropped me off about a half hour ago. Where on earth are you guys and why does the house look exactly as it did last night?!" Raphael demanded. He needed answers, he craved answers.

"We were only at the house for a couple hours last night after returning home. We are at the hospital, I will send Donatello to go pick you up, and he will explain to you what is going on. I'll see you soon, Raphael." And with that, the line goes dead, leaving Raphael alone in a usually alive penthouse.

Raphael slid his phone back into his pocket and started aimlessly walking through the house. There wasn't a point to him walking, but it let his thoughts run wildly and if passed time, so why not?

_ '__This house used to be damn quiet, and then they showed up. I don't even know if I'm mad that they came or if I'm happy. Do I love them like my father wants me to? Well most certainly not Leonardo. That little snob, thinkin' he's better than everyone, including me. I hate him so much. And then there's Donnie-boy, the know-it-all of the family. He corrects everything we saw just because it isn't "logically correct" as he puts it. And Mikey. Oh, don't even get me started on Mikey. He's all mouth and no ears. He asks the same question a billion times and then doesn't listen to the damn answer. How I've made it living with them here for nearly three months, I do not know.' _Raphael's voice is heard only in his head, where his thoughts echo like a scream in the abyss.

Raphael had been exiting his and Leonardo's bedroom and just started walking down the stairs to the main level when he heard a car park in the driveway. Raphael darted down the stairs and quickly slid on his shoes before racing out to the car. He stood in shock just outside the passenger side as he realized which car this was. His father's white Tahoe, _not_ his red dodge.

Donatello rolled his eyes at his older brother's frozen state and rolled down the window of the passenger door. "You getting in our what?" He asked with a hint of impatience in his tone.

"Where's my car?" Wow, that was Raphael's main concern. He no longer cared where everyone else was or why he had to go to the hospital with his brother to meet up with his father. No, at the moment he just wanted to know where is car was.

"Get in and I'll tell ya." Bribe or not, it got Raphael into the Chevrolet. Raphael buckled himself in his seat as Donatello pulled out of the long, narrow driveway.

"So, my car?" Raphael wasn't about to wait to find out where his car was.

"It's a bit of a long story, but this is what happened." Donatello started driving and launched into story mode. "Last night Leonardo went after you and got into a car crash. Your car should be fine, it's at a repair shop at the moment, it should be all fixed up by the end of the week." Raphael heaves a sigh of relief and Donatello glares at him. "But Leonardo isn't so easily fixed. He's in a coma, Raph. The doctors said that he may not wake up."

Those words are powerful enough to silence Raphael. Powerful enough to make him regret his every mistake. Powerful enough to bring tears to his eyes. Powerful enough to make him realize just how horrible he is. Powerful enough to make him see past his unreasonable hatred held towards all three of his brothers. Powerful enough to make him realize just how much Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo mean to him.

Powerful enough to make him shut down and refuse anything given to him until his beloved brother awakes.

**And, another Cliff hanger. I'm almost sorry, but I also love leaving cliff hangers because they (sometimes) get me more reviews. I received 8 reviews for the last chapter, so let's see if we can get ten reviews for this chapter. Whoever leaves the tenth review gets spoilers! Review and enjoy your week. Have a nice 4th of July!**

**-RaphSai03**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! It's been two weeks since the last update, very sorry about that. This chapter is pretty short, just a heads up. Nevertheless, though, enjoy and review!**

_Hospital_

Raphael and Donatello rushed into the hospital, meeting up with their father and younger brother in a small area with three couches and a couple chairs. Mikey and Yoshi both look up from their spots, and stand up to walk over to their two family members. Of the four, Raphael is the first to speak. "Where is he? Is he alright?" Concern floods Raphael's strong voice as he refers to Leonardo.

Yoshi places a hand on his eldest sons shoulder, and responds in an assuring tone, "Leonardo is okay. Though, the doctor is unsure as to when he will wake up." Raphael's shoulders slump in complete disappointment. He blames himself for what happened to his brother, because if he hadn't refused to come home with Leonardo, then Leo wouldn't have been so stressed and would've been more observant of the road around him.

"C-can we go see him?" Raphael's voice proved that he was breaking, that his walls that he had built up around his heart was crumbling. He has always hated letting people in, he'd much rather shut people out. But now his walls her beginning to crack, and soon enough they would collapse from the weight of guilt, anger, and sadness.

Yoshi smiled a bit. Inside of his sons shamrock colored eyes he could see none other than compassion. It filled Yoshi with joy to see that his eldest child was finally growing to love his little brothers; though it is very unfortunate that it took an event like this for that love to come seeping through Raphael's beautiful heart and into the light. Yoshi was positive that Raphael would soon be ready to let his guard down and would finally be ready to set his heart free; like a bird escaping a cage. Hopefully Leonardo will be around to see it. Yoshi shook that last though away, not wanting to think about the small chance of Leonardo not making it.

"Yes, of course we can go see Leonardo. I'm sure he would enjoy that very much." A small and great fun smile appears on Raphael's face, and he stands side-by-side with his father as he guides his children towards the elevators. Raphael and Yoshi had an unspoken agreement to forgive and forget about their argument that took place the night before, no point in continuing an argument that was set aflame by slight annoyance and anger being held towards one another.

Michelangelo, who was standing next to Donatello, was quite confused by what his father had just said. _'I'm sure he would enjoy that very much.' _"Donnie, how could Leo enjoy us coming to see him if he's in a coma? He can't see us, so how would he know we're there?" Donatello was a bit surprised that his little brother had caught on to the strangeness of them statement made by their father.

"Some scientists and doctors believe that when someone is in a coma, they can still hear you and sense your presence. They're awake, but their body is not." Donatello explains from the lo ledge he had built up in his head from hundreds upon hundreds of books he had read within the past fifteen years.

Michelangelo furrowed his brow in confusion. Questions were forming in his head as he thought about this knew knowledge that he was receiving from his genius of a brother. "So..if that's true, why can't Leonardo wake up?"

Donatello looks down at his little brother with a sad smile on his face. "No one really knows, Mikey." Donnie wrapped an arm around his little bros shoulder and pulled him in for a small hug.

Raphael pressed the "Up" button and the four Hamato's stood in silence as they waited for the '_ding_' to indicate that they're ride was there. As they waited in silence, a woman had walked into the hospital through the front doors. Raphael and his family all turned to look at the woman, whose features looked quite familiar. "Wait a second..is that-" just before Raphael could finish, the woman noticed the four boys and rushed over to them.

"Yoshi! I've been looking for you four. How is Leonardo?" Shen went straight over to her ex-husband, glad to see him.

Yoshi was beyond confused as to how she knew to come to the hospital; and why she was there, for that matter. "H-how did you know about Leonardo?"

Shen frowned. "Michelangelo texted me earlier this morning. He said that you wanted me to meet you four here." Both adults were confused, it appeared they had been setup by their youngest child.

From over where he stood between his two older brothers, Michelangelo wore a proud smile. "And now, we watch as sparks begin to fly." He said just loud enough for his two brothers to hear him. Raphael rolled his eyes and guided his brothers over to the elevator that just arrived, leaving their two parents alone.

Yoshi and Shen stood in an awkward silence, staring at each other with unsettling expressions upon their faces. "So, you heard about Leonardo's coma?" Yoshi asked as icebreaker of sorts.

"Yes, Michelangelo informed me of the car crash that occurred last night." Shen nods in confirmation. "Though, I did find it odd that you had him tell me rather than yourself."

Yoshi looks away shamefully. He may act as if he hates his ex-wife, but deep down inside he loves her just as much as he did the day he married her. This scares him, very much, actually. What if he takes her back and she once again cheats on him? You know the saying, History repeats itself. Yoshi would rather shut her out than take her back, it's better to be safe than sorry. "That's because I didn't tell him to. To be completely honest, I didn't even know that he had been texting you in the first place." Yoshi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he had not caught his youngest son sneaking around.

Shen lets out a sigh. "Yoshi, I understand that you're still upset with me for cheating on you, but that was fifteen years ago. I've spent the last ten years trying to find you, and now that I have you're only shutting me out. Please, give me a second chance, that's all ask if you. If you can't do it for me, then at least do it for the kids. They need their parents for them now more than ever, I'm sure you agree with me on that note." Shen's voice was a pleading one, a tone that she knew always worked on her former husband.

Yoshi stood, processing what Shen had just told him. He knew, just based off of her little speech, that he wasn't the only one who secretly dreamed that they could once again be together. The only difference between himself and Shen, was the fact that she didn't want to build a guard around herself.

"You're right, our boys do deserve both of their parents here for them. But..I'm not sure that I'm ready to be with you again just yet. Maybe we can try again after Leonardo wakes up, but I can't be in a relationship during all of this." Shen nodded in understanding as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She remembered how worried Yoshi could get during times of crisis, and she understood that he needed to wait for their son to wake before coming at something else.

"Should we go join the boys?" Shen suggested, changing the subject as quickly as it had began. Yoshi nodded and pressed the button, calling down ah elevator.

Upstairs, on the fifth floor, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all walked side by side down the halls, looking for room number 518. Michelangelo walks in the middle between his two older brothers, a skip in his step as they travel through the hospital in search for their Coma-ridden brother. Raphael's stomach twisted and jerked in ways thought to be impossible as he looked down the halls for his little brothers room. Guilt stabbed at his chest as he recalled their final conversation last night, and Raphael knew that this was all his fault.

No one but Raphael knew exactly what happened last night, only he knew that Leonardo was too angry to have been driving alone. Donatello sensed Raphael's uneasiness, and it was 100% obvious that he was anxious to get to Leonardo. Why this was was Donatello's only question.

"So, you seriously told Shen about what's going on?" Donatello asked Michelangelo. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wore a proud smile on his face as he bobbed his head in response. "I figured that if their together all of the time they'll get married again and then we can have both of our parents." Donnie and Raph both exchange hurt looks as their younger brothers words get processed inside of their heads. Both boys know that they're parents will never be together again, due to the grudge that Yoshi has been holding towards Shen.

Donatello, with being the closest Michelangelo, decided that it'd be best to let him down easily and gently. "Mikey, you know that our dad doesn't have feelings towards our mom, right?"

Mikey nods, a bubbly look in his eyes. "Of course, but they'll grow to like each other. I mean, Raph hates us at first." Raphael knew his youngest brother was correct. If you allow time to take control, then you soon will learn to love what has been given to you.

Donatello pointed out room number 518, and Raphael shoved past his brothers so he could be the first in the room. Of course, Michelangelo and Donatello had both already seen Leonardo, but Raphael hadn't.

Raphael burst into the room and what he saw broke his heart. Leonardo was laying in a hospital bed, his arms resting at his sides, which were covered in bandages. His hair was dripping with sweat, and he looked tired; despite his sleeping state. There were stitches on his forehead, dry blood surrounding it. The sight is traumatic, and Raphael just couldn't take it. Furious and terrified, Raphael shoved past his other two brothers, who were standing in the doorway. 30 seconds was long enough for Raphael to realize just what he had done, and just what was wrong with him.

As Raphael ran down the hospital hallways, he dodged nurses and visitors. Tears began to rain down from Raphael's eyes, and he knew that a storm was following. Not just a small, quick storm, either. Instead it would be a long, petrifying storm. The kind that makes you question what you have to live for.

**Omg I am so sorry for that horrible chapter. You all had to wait two weeks for a super short update, soo sorry! Please review, I'll update sooner if I get a lot. Anyway, have a nice week!**

**-RaphSai03**


	17. Chapter 17

**Only got a couple reviews last chapter :( please review, I will update faster if you do. Enjoy this chapter, and please review or the updates will be more spaced out. **

**Hospital**

Raphael sat in his claimed chair next to Leonardo's bed, staring down at his brother, watching for any movements. Even the slightest motions matter, they could determine whether or not Leo wakes up. It's been over a month since the car crash, and Leonardo is still in the hospital. Yesterday, the doctor came into the hospital room with a nurse at is side and said to the Hamato's that if Leo isn't awake in three weeks, then he's never going to wake, and his plug will be pulled. Tears streamed down everyone's faces but Raphael's as the doctor had informed them of that news. Raphael doesn't cry in front of others, not so easily. What he did was what he always does when he gets bad news, takes off. He walked out of the hospital in silence and hopped onto his motorcycle, driving to nowhere. Raphael ended up at a lake, and spent nearly 12 hours there, doing nothing but thinking; reflecting on his regrettable mistakes.

None of the Hamato's knows about what happened between Raphael and Leonardo before that fatal crash. Raphael's friends swore to never tell a soul, that it would be forgotten. No one talks about Leo when Raph's around, but when he's gone, Leonardo is the hot topic; which is a lot, because Raphael never spends any time with people anymore.

The hot-headed teen sits at his coma-ridden brother's bedside all day long, and drives all night. His schedule is simple, wake up and go to the hospital around 10 in the morning, eat there and watch over Leo all day long, leave the hospital around 11, drive around on his motorcycle for an hour, and go home to sleep. It's the same thing every day, nothing more, nothing less. His friends have quit trying to hang out with him, and Mona, as well, has been a little distant from her Boyfriend. The worst part of all of this is that Raphael doesn't even notice the change. All he sees is pain, misery, regret, and hatred. He blames himself for all of this, and he seems to have dedicated his life to watching over his little brother.

Yoshi has noticed his sons abnormal behavior, he caught on rather quickly, actually. Raphael had reacted to this whole mess completely different than he would have a couple of months ago. Back then, Raphael would've laughed it off and never have visited the hospital, instead going out with friends and ignoring the problem entirely. It wouldn't have been because he was so upset that he just wanted to forget it, it would've been because he simply did not care.

Now though, Raphael is contradicting his previous personality. He is instead standing by his brothers side, hell bent on watching his brother awaken from over a months sleep. As a father, Yoshi could read his sons expressions very well, and could practically smell their emotions. What he saw in Raphael was plain and simple; desperation. Desperation for his younger brother to wake up and to be his little brother again. After hearing the Doctors previous news, about unplugging Leonardo, Yoshi became overly apprehensive, worried for both of his sons. He knew that if this is how Raphael was acting while Leonardo was in a coma, then he would react rather morosely if Leo were to die. Yoshi feared that his eldest would go into a state of depression...something that could lead to another death if pushed hard enough. Yoshi, not wanting to think about this any longer, had shoved the thought away before it grew any larger.

Inside of the hospital room, Donatello sits beside Raphael, studying his brothers features, taking mental notes. _Bags under eyes, slumped posture, dead look, shallow breaths, greasy hair..._ A frown formed on Donnie's face as the list went on and on, and questions begin to prick at Donatello's tired brain as he continued to examine Raphael. _What was happening to his older brother? What would become of him if Leonardo did not wake?_

_Why does Raphael care so much all of a sudden? _

"Raph, what happened between you and Leo?" Donatello's head was tilted slightly, and his eyes were a bit scrunched. Donnie is the type of guy that will spend as much time as it takes to finish a jigsaw puzzle, he loved mysteries. He loved reading them, watching them, and most of all, taking part in solving them. This just so happened to be the one he was most excited about solving.

Raphael jolted up and looked around the room, emerald his eyes finally resting on Donatello, who, too, was perked up. "What? Oh, no, I'm fine I don't want anything." Raphael shook his head and muttered something quietly under his breath before slouching back over, once again watching Leonardo.

Donatello heaved a sigh, knowing that getting answers was going to take awhile, and he didn't want anyone else to hear them just yet. So, turning to the two nurses talking quietly while looking over stats, Donatello asked in his politest tone, "Can we have a minute alone?"

The two blonde nurses exchanged looks before nodding and heading towards the door. "Of course, just let us know when you're done talking." The taller one instructed before closing the door.

Donatello looked over at Raphael and decided that he might as well start with small talk. Maybe then he could get some information out of him. "So what are your plans for the summer?" A small smile was being broadcasted on Donnie's face. He wanted to look as welcoming as possible so that his brother would trust him.

Raphael looked up a bit, staring at his little brothers expression with a scoff. Raph rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Leonardo.

Annoyed and infuriated, Donatello spoke louder and more fiercely. "I know you can you hear me, and I know that you are hiding something. So, tell me, what happened between you and Leonardo?"

"Nothing happened. He got into a car accident on his way to pick me up; that's what I was told. What makes you think somethin' happened between us, anyway?" Raphael's throat burned as a lie escaped his mouth, and he felt an instant pain in his chest as his heart throbbed, weakening under the weight of remorse.

"Because of the way you've been acting. There's some sorta guilt in your eyes, I see it every time I look at you. I don't think that Leonardo was going to pick you up, I think he was coming _back_ from picking you up. Only, you somehow didn't get injured and disappeared off to Mona's house..." Donatello trails off, the gears in his mind grinding faster than usual, coming up with excuses and ways for everything to piece together perfectly.

"That's crazy, I was not in that car with Leonardo, how would I have escaped if I was? Don't you think I'd have some sorta injury?" Raphael snorted as his brother furrowed his brow. Raphael found it preposterous that Donnie would so willingly jump into people's business, constantly acting as if it were his job to solve everyone's life problems. In Raph's eyes, it was complete rubbish, nothing short of rude.

Something clicked inside of Donatello's brilliant mind, and he knew that if this wouldn't get Raphael to open up, then nothing would. "You're right, it is crazy. But do you wanna know what else is crazy?" The purple cladded boy pulled a device out of the back pocket of his light brown khakis; something he enjoyed wearing despite the freedom of summer. Donatello waved a black iPhone 5S in the air as he said this, "The pictures I found on Leonardo's phone."

Raphael's eyes widened in pure fright. "Wait..what pictures?"

A devilish grin appeared on Donatello's face, knowing his slick thinking had won him this round, he decided to play around a bit. "The pictures of graffiti." Now for the bribe, the winning deal. "If you don't tell me what happened between you and Leonardo, I'll go show Father these photos."

Raphael stood up, pushing his chair away from his quivering body. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." Donatello stood up in front of Raphael, crossing his right arm over his chest while his left continued to wave the phone in the air. "It's your choice, Raphael, either confess or distress." It was a tough choice, truly was. But Raphael had a few tricks up his sleeves, too.

Lunging forward, Raphael shoved Donatello to the ground and raced out of the hospital room with Leonardo's phone in tow. Donnie was quick to recover, standing up and darting after his eldest brother. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouted as he watched Raphael's muscular form disappear behind a corner.

A small, yet reasonable distant ahead of Donatello, Raphael sped through the empty halls, never daring to turn back. He could sense Donatello was hot on his trail, but Raphael did not let that stop him.

Both boys skidded around corners, ran down stairs cases. Twain ended up in one of the lobby's with the rest of the Hamato's. Raphael got there first, pushing past Michelangelo to get to the large fountain. He stood on the ledge, watching Donatello intently, who had stopped just short of the fountain. Donatello's maroon eyes glared up at Raphael, who was dangling Leonardo's black iPhone over the fountain. "Don't you dare." Donnie hissed threateningly.

Raphael smirked as he dropped the phone, everyone watching as it plunged to the bottom of the small pool. "Oops."

Yoshi, beyond embraced by his sons mild behavior, rushed over to them and demanded an explanation. "Donnie-boy was gonna tattle on me for somethin' he found in Leonardo's phone." Raphael answered with his arms folded.

"Is this true?" Yoshi looked at Donatello, expecting an excuse. "Uh-uh, yes. Yes, it is true." Donnie gulped, regret filling his soft eyes. Just before Yoshi could say anything, though, a nurse interrupted. "He's awake." She announced.

Michelangelo and Shen both stood up from their spots at the couch, eyes bulging with hope. Donatello wiped around and stared at the blonde in disbelief. A smile began to form on Yoshi's face. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, well, yes and no. There's one major condition that came out of this. That would be- wait, sir, no, you can't go in there yet the doctor-" the nurse began to call after Raphael, who was once again running. He ran with tears of joy stinging at the back of his lit up eyes. He didn't stay to hear the rest of the news; he really should have.

Raphael barged into the room and went straight over to Leonardo, who was being examined by the Doctor. Raphael bent down and wrapped his arms around Leonardo, fast and furious. "Omigod, Leo, we didn't think you were gonna wake up. I am so sorry for everything that happened between us. I missed you so much." Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, urging tears to stay put.

Leonardo, still being held in a tight embrace, was frozen in shock. "W-who are you?"

The question struck Raphael like a lightning bolt. Who was he? He was his brother. How..how could he forget?

Raphael stood up, letting go of his little brother who was staring with a confused look upon his face. The boys family entered the room, and Raphael turned around with an anguished look on his face. "He-he doesn't know who I am."

Donatello shook his head with a sad look in his misty eyes. "He doesn't know who any of us are. Leonardo woke up with amnesia, Raphael."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for the marvelous reviews, I loved reading them. It seemed like every review I read mentioned that they were sad about Leonardo waking up with amnesia. Sorry to cause so much pain, hopefully this chapter is happier. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review.**

_Hospital_

"Amnesia? How? Why?" Raphael stood with limp arms and a puzzled expression on his face, desperation in his eyes. He looked on every face in the room for an answer, but found none.

Leonardo was confused and in pain, he didn't understand who these people were or why the one in the maroon jacket had hugged him. He also didn't know why the boy had called him Leo, he had no memory of being called that. Actually, he had no memory at all.

Michelangelo's teeth dug into his upper lips, holding in a sorrow filled sob as tears rained down from his eyes. After Raphael had fled the lobby to come up here, the nurse had quickly explained the situation at hand and everyone rushed up to the room. Michelangelo hadn't stopped crying, and probably won't for a long time.

Shen's make up runs down her face as well as tears. Though Shen just formerly met her sons a little over a month ago, she still cares for them just as any other mother would. Her children are her world, and Shen hopes that Yoshi can be brought into that world as well.

Yoshi stands with his arms wrapped around his youngest son and former wife, comforting the two crying figures. Shen buries her head in the crook of Yoshi's neck, willingly accepting the comfort from a distant lover.

Donatello stands at the head of the group, staring deep into Raphael's emerald green eyes. Neither brothers are willing to break, they will both stand strong for their family, never once crumbling under the weight of their family resting on their shoulders. They stand across from each other, desperation and anger and sadness all modeling into determination in their brown and green eyes.

"Leonardo was in a coma for a month, serious damage was done to his brain, which lead to him waking up with Amnesia." Donatello clarifies willingly.

Raphael was full of questions, everyone of them wanting to be answered as quickly as possible. "Is there anything we can do? Will he ever get his memories back?"

The doctor stepped into the room with a clipboard in his hands. "There is no definitive answer to that question, I am afraid. Some people recover, while others do not. What you can do for Leonardo is being him to familiar places, introduce him to close friends, explain to him his past, etc. In the meantime, though, all we can do is hope and pray." Dr. Cass looked between the Hamato's and his eyes landed on Shen and Yoshi. Walking over to them with his clipboard, they began to speak in small whispers, discussing the current state of Leonardo.

Raphael turned around, looking down at Leonardo, who was reading the words off of his yellow wrist band. The band contained his first and last name and the hospital name. Donatello and Michelangelo exchanged looks before walking over and standing next to the eldest brother. Donnie had his right arm slung over Michelangelo's shoulder, looking at Leonardo. Leo looked away from his bracelet of sorts, and up at the three teens standing next to his bed. Leonardo studied each of them carefully, noting every detail.

Leonardo started with the shortest one first. He wore an Orange tshirt with the words, "I went outside once, the graphics are that great," printed on it in white lettering. His hair was blonde, it was very shaggy, not looking like its exactly cared for. The boys baby blue eyes shine into Leonardo's brightly, warming the hospitalized teen's heart.

The next boy was nearly a head taller than the first, his arm draped over the blondes shoulders. He wore a purple polo, tucked into a pair of tan khakis. The teenager looked very sophisticated, and Leonardo assumed that he had a high IQ level. His sun kissed brown hair was combed neatly, standing out against his chocolate eyes. One misfortune about the boys features was the gap in his teeth, one upper tooth missing. Other than that, he looked very well kept.

The last teen was the one who had previously hugged Leonardo. His height was just between the first two, but he was definitely the brawniest of them all. He muscles showed quite well, making it obvious that he spent hours training; for what, though, Leonardo may never know. The boy wore a thin, unzipped maroon jacket, with a black tee underneath. The undershirt was tucked into his black jeans, and a pair of red converse covered his feet, dark brown hair, and green eyes filled with mischief and anger stared down at Leonardo, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Wh-who are you guys?" Leonardo stuttered, its been a while since he last used his voice, and his throat was rather dry.

Donatello spoke up, speaking for himself and his younger brother. "I am Donatello, but you can call me Donnie. And this is Michelangelo, he also goes by Mikey, if you'd prefer." Donnie and Mikey, Leonardo liked those names.

Raphael glanced over at Michelangelo and Donatello before shifting his gaze over to Leonardo, who was patiently waiting for a response. "I'm Raphael. Raph, for short." Raphael used his tough voice, his arms folded across his chest, looking buff compared to the rest of the room.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I think my name is Leonardo Hamato, that's what it says on my band, at least, and you, Raph, did call me Leo. So I guess that would make sense." Leonardo question his own introduction.

"Yes, Leonardo Hamato is your name. You don't have to introduce yourself, we already know you." Donatello is as friendly as possible, talking to his older brother just as he would any other day of his life; with respect and kindness.

Leonardo made a confused face, attempting, but failing, to bring back distant memories. "How do we know each other, exactly?"

Michelangelo stepped in to answer this question. "We're bro's, bro. Raph is the oldest, then you, then Donnie, and then me. Us three just met Raph a couple months ago, though, cause our dad put us up for adoption when we were small, then reunited us after a decade." His voice was quick, explaining everything too fast for Leonardo to keep up with.

Donatello could see his brothers overwhelmingness in his eyes, and figured that he should stop Mikey before he went too far too fast. "Um, I think that's enough, Mikey." Then he turned to Leonardo and said, "We'd be happy to answer any of your questions, just let us know if you want us to stop talking." Raph and Donnie both eyed Michelangelo in annoyance, who blushed sheepishly.

"Ok, thanks. So, how old am I? Are we all the same age? Where are our parents?" Leonardo was bubbling with questions, itching to know as much as he could.

"Yes, we are the same age. We are all fifteen, turning sixteen in four months. Our parents are right over there. They aren't married, or dating, they were married but got divorced shortly after we were born." Donatello pointed to Shen and Yoshi, still speaking with Dr. Cass as well as a young nurse.

Leonardo looked past his brothers, watching his parents for more than a few moments. "Why did they get divorced?"

Raphael took this question, glancing back at his father and mother before answering in a rock-hard tone. "That's not something we really need to discuss right now; we'll explain sometime after you leave the hospital." Secretly, Raphael hoped that his brother would forget about the question, and that he would just move on. Maybe, _maybe_.

"Oh. Um, when can I go home?"

Doctor Cass stepped away from Yoshi and Shen and instead over to Leonardo. "Well, I just want to run a few tests on you and then you can leave. It should only take a little while, so I'd say we'll have you outta here in about three hours." Leonardo's face light up, he knew that he had just woken up less than an hour ago, but he just wanted to get home and get some answers. Who was he? Who were these people? What else was missing from Leonardo's memory?

"Yes, and the doctor would like to start as soon as he can. Boys, why don't you come with me and your mother down to the lobby?" Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo said a small goodbye to their brother before following their parents out and down the halls.

"What are we going to do when we get him home?" Michelangelo asked with a concerned voice.

"We're gonna take Leo on a huge vacation to Jamaica!" Raphael exclaimed sarcastically. "What do you think, imbecile? We're gonna take him home, show him around, and move on with our lives." A bitter voice, a tempered teen, a fire burning in a beautiful pair of emerald eyes; Raphael hid his growing concern for Leonardo behind a mask of anger, while Donatello hid his behind a mask of integrity, along with a faint smile.

Shen glanced over her shoulder at Raphael, then over at Yoshi. "Actually, a vacation might be a good idea. Not a huge exotic sorta thing, but some time away from home might be a good idea. I'm sure that Leonardo would oblige."

Yoshi, the father of four, thought about the request. And the longer he considered Shen's words, the sooner he realized how good of an idea it was. "That sounds like a very good idea. Raphael, do you remember our private cabin up north? In the mountains?"

Raphael nods. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, why don't we go up there for a week?" Raphael furrowed his brow. The idea didn't appeal to him as much as it did the others. Donatello and Michelangelo were already babbling about how much fun that would be, and Shen was asking Yoshi questions. Raphael knew that there was no getting out of this, and he knew that his mother would come along. A couple nights ago, after coming from a long day of nothing at the hospital, Raphael found himself having a surprising conversation with his father.

Raphael had just parked his motorcycle and pulled his keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket, but found that someone was already opening the door for him. Yoshi met his son at the door and led him into the kitchen, where to glasses of iced coffee say at the table. Raphael sat down, his father across from him. Both took a small sip for the caffeinated beverage, both heaving a sigh of refreshment. "So, I'm assuming you want to tell me something?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes, I do. Two weeks ago, when you and your mother both came to the hospital to see Leonardo, me and Shen talked while you and your brothers went up in the elevator."

"What exactly did you talk about?" Raphael wore a wary expression, he had a theory as to where this was going, and if what he guessed was true, then he was about to explode at his father.

"Your mother and I both want to be there for you and your brothers, we want you four to think of us both as your parents, not just me."

"Wait, Dad, are you two remarrying?" Raphael saw where this was going, and he was beyond furious.

Yoshi shook his head slightly. "Not quite, but when Leonardo wakes up we would like to try again at our relationship."

That was it, Raphael snapped. Too much sadness was built up inside of him, too much desperation, too much guilt. Anger boiled throughout Raphael's veins, heating up his body with pure rage. He stood up, pushing his hair back. He felt betrayed, staring down at his father. "You can't do that, you divorced her. She doesn't like you, Dad, she likes your money."

It was Yoshi's turn to feel betrayal. He was infuriated with his son for accusing his own mother for such a thing. Yoshi knew for a fact that Shen wasn't using him for financial benefits, to him, it was clear as day that she truly loved him as much as he loved her. "Raphael, calm down and take your seat." Raphael huffed as he sat back down. He leaned back in his chair, with his arms across his chest. "Your mother is not using me for my money, she loves me, and I love her; therefore, we are going to get back together after your brother awakens."

Raphael's jaw dropped. No way, no how, did his father love that, that witch! '_This is complete bullshit,_' Raphael thought to himself in a loathing way. "Why are you doing this? Is it because of me and my brothers? Because if so, we'll be perfectly fine without that bitch in our lives."

Yoshi's eyes widen in utter shock with his sons words. Never had he ever heard Raphael speak in such a hateful tone. "Go to your room; right now." Yoshi was too startled by his sons words to even yell. All he could do was frown at his son with a disapproving look laying upon his face.

"I can't believe you." Raphael shook his head in dismay with his father as he started towards the door. "She's bad news, Dad, don't put yourself through all of that pain again; she ain't worth it."

That was the last thing said between the two for nearly three days. Father and Son ignored each other's existence, practically refusing to be in the same room as each other for more than a few seconds. Yoshi has clearly gotten over the argument, but not Raphael.

"Why don't you boys go home and start packing, pack Leonardo a bag as well. We'll leave tonight around five or six." Yoshi was already making arrangements.

"Alright, we'll see you guys in a bit." Donatello led his brothers out of the hospital and out to the parking lot, Raphael trailing back a bit.

"You guys should take my car, I have to take my motorcycle. I'll meet up with you at the house." Donnie and Mikey nodded their brother off.

* * *

Raphael sped through the busy streets of Manhattan on his motorcycle, his tinted helmet hiding the tears that fled his eyes, making their way down his face. Too much, everything was just too much to hold in. Leonardo woke up with amnesia, Yoshi and Shen are most likely going to remarry, and Mona was beginning to become more and more distant. Why was life so unfair? Everything was aye ok up until Raphael's brothers arrived. Why all the complications now? And why is it that behind every corner was a secret waiting to be reveled?

Perhaps this vacation would be good for Raphael and his brothers, for his father and his mother. Maybe bandages would be placed over wounds.

Though, you know the saying, a broken vase will never truly heal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello friends! Thanks for the marvelous reviews, really loved reading them. Only a couple more and we've reached 100, and you remember what I promised you back at the beginning of the story? Whoever leaves review number 100 receives spoilers, so if you don't want them then mention it in the review. If reviewer number 100 doesn't have an account, then 111 will get the spoilers. Keep that in mind while reviewing. Enjoy!**

_Penthouse_

Raphael folds his clothes, stuffing a weeks worth of outfits and three bathing suits into his red and black suitcase. He filled a ziplock bag with his razor, shaving cream, tooth brush, tooth paste, and comb. He then packed Leonardo's bags before finally laying down on his own bed. Raphael heaved a sigh of exhaustion, it was only a quarter to two and already Raphael felt his eyes fluttering, threatening to shut at any given moment.

Raphael picked up his phone and went straight to the group chat containing his closest friends; Mona, Casey, Hailey, and Karai. His thumbs moved quickly as he typed up a message.

**Hey guys, I've got some good and bad news about Leonardo**

After hitting send, Raphael stood up and walked over to the two suit cases sitting in front of Leonardo's blue cladded bed. The suitcases were identical all except for color. Raph's being red and black, Leonardo's was blue and white. Sliding up each handle, Raphael pulled them out of the room, down the halls, and into the elevator. As the Raphael pulled his phone out of his back pocket, the elevator doors closed and began moving downwards. Already, Raphael had received two texts, one from Casey and one from Karai.

Karai's read:

**Omigod is he awake?! Tell him that I love him and will be there to see him as soon as possible xoxo**

Raphael's heart snapped in two at the message he received from his ex. Him and Karai may still hang out in the same group, but Raphael still hadn't fully forgiven Karai for dumping him for his brother. She still had a place in his heart, even if he was in a relationship with Mona.

Casey's text was more chill, less panicked:

**Rad! Tell Leo his pal Case will visit him soon B)**

Raphael decided that he may as well wait for Hailey and Mona to make a reply before responding, so he put his phone away in his pocket just in time for the elevator doors to open. Raphael dragged the two suit cases over towards the front door, and walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a stool at the island.

Raphael's phone vibrated twice, so he pulled it out once more. Hailey's was read first:

**Awesome, never really met Leonardo, but can't wait to :P**

Then Mona's text:

**Seriously guys? Did you not read Raphael's text? He said, "I've got some good and bad news about Leonardo." I'm sure we all wanna know what the news is, so can you all just stfu and let Raphael explain?**

Raphael chuckled at his girlfriends snappy message, she's never been very patient, and that shines through this text.

**Woah Mona, take a chill pill XD Anyway, the news. So Leonardo woke up about an a hour and a half ago, which is the good news. The bad news, though, is that he woke up with amnesia. -.-'**

Raphael hits send and presses a button on the counter, making the top lift off, revealing a cooler filled with Pepsi's, another thing he never showed his brothers. Donatello and Michelangelo walk into the kitchen together as Raphael takes a sip of his ice cold drink.

The two youngest bicker quietly as they walk into the near-empty room. Michelangelo sits down next to Raphael while Donatello travels around the island, walking toward the fridge. "Raphael, will you please help us settle an argument?"

Raphael perked up, he loved rivalries, especially when he got to be a part of them. "Of course. What's the problem?"

Donatello pulled two water bottles out of the fridge, handing one to his little brother. "Michelangelo thinks that Shen is coming up north with us. Will you please correct his mistake?"

Raphael looked between his two brothers. "I hate to say it, Don, but Mike is right, Shen is coming."

"Yes!" Michelangelo shouted in joy. Donatello's shoulders slumped as he stared at the eldest in utter confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because Dad told me a couple weeks ago that him and Shen are gonna try their relationship again." Raphael typed in the password on his phone as he read through the texts he had received within the past three minutes.

Casey: **Dude are you serious? **

Hailey: **That's horrible! D"X**

Mona: **I'm actually not that surprised. With him being in a coma that long -****_sigh_****\- Hopefully his memory comes back.**

Karai: **this is a joke, right? Did he seriously wake up with Amnesia? He doesn't remember anyone? **

Raphael frowned, all of his friends were so worried for Leonardo. Everyone was, why wouldn't they be?

**Yea, I'm serious. He doesn't remember anyone or anything. **

Donatello was dumbfounded, why would his father want to try to have another relationship with Shen? That didn't make any sense, she broke his heart.

"Father is making a horrible decision, Shen is just going to break his heart again." Donatello folded his arms across his chest, absolutely positive that what he was saying was correct.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Try telling that to Dad."

Both Raphael and Donatello disagreed greatly with their Father's choices. Neither of them even considered putting themselves in Yoshi's shoes. Because if they did, they'd be proven wrong. Yoshi loved Shen just as much as he had the day he married her. Nothing has changed within the past sixteen and a half years, not one little thing.

* * *

Yoshi arrived home with Leonardo and immediately went up stares to pack his bag. The two had dropped Shen off at her hotel so she could pack her own bag. Shen doesn't have a car yet, so she instead takes taxi's everywhere when she's not riding with Yoshi, who promised to come by her hotel to pick her up when he and the boys were packed and ready to leave for their private cabin. Raphael met Leonardo at the door, immediately taking him on a tour of the house, their last destination being their bedroom.

"This house is beautiful, are you sure I live here?" Leonardo couldn't help but marvel at the architecture of the penthouse. Windows replaced walls, making the metropolis they live in plenty more visible.

"Of course. And if you like this, you're gonna love the cabin." Raphael smirked mischievously, his hands in his pockets as he stood next to his brother, both of them looking out at the crowded city of Manhattan

Leonardo's chilled palms press against the warm glass, heated by the Rays of the sun that lights up the earth. The beautiful blue orbs mistaken as Leonardo's eyes gazed out at the windows, taking in the skyscrapers and cars just as he had everyday before his coma. This was one of Leonardo's favorite things to do, sit in front of the enormous windows in his bedroom, with a sketch pad in hand. Raphael glances over at his little brother, heaving a sigh of sorrow as he recalled so many memories shared with Leonardo in his very room.

So often would the elder brother make fun of the younger, he didn't understand why someone would waste their time drawing trees and buildings from afar when they could be out exploring the city they call home. Raphael has always had a hard time comprehending others choices, unless he found their activities or choices pleasing, then they were complete nonsense to him.

Regret has become a constant feeling for Raphael, he was constantly drowning in guilt over the things he had done to Leonardo. If he had only known what would have happened to Leo, he would've been so much nicer, plenty more sincere. But he did not know, and, as a human, he made mistakes. Raphael could only hope and Leonardo would forgive him.

"Leo, I need to tell you something." A wave of nausea swept over Raphael as he stated this, mentally preparing himself to make an apology.

"It's Leonardo, actually." -Look, I Know That Raphael Called Him Leo At The Hospital, But I Don't Give A Crap. I Saw The Opportunity For Some Brotherly Fluff And I Ran To It, And If You Have A Problem With It Well Then You Can Just F Off Cause I'm The Author Not You-

Raphael's shoulders slumped, his eyes and face drooping as his heart practically snapped in half. Those were the exact words that Leonardo had used the night they met, and here they were, meeting again, two complete strangers. "No, it's Leo now. I give everyone nicknames, yours is Leo. And you call me Raph, okay?" Leonardo nodded in understanding. "So what did you wanna talk to me about, _Raph_?" As the name rolled across Leonardo's tongue, it felt foreign and, well, good.

"Did anyone tell you how you ended up in the hospital?" Raphael wanted to make sure Leonardo actually knew what happened first, that way the explanation would make more sense.

"Yes, our parents did. I got into a car crash on my way to pick you up from someone's house." Leonardo was positive that what he was told by his parents was an accurate description of what happened that fatal night one month ago.

Raphael shook his head, his jade eyes glazed over with grief. "That's not exactly what happened. They don't know what actually happened; but I do. And I want to tell you." Raphael turned and sat down on his bed, patting the empty spot next to him, inviting his brother to take a seat as well. Leonardo gratefully accepted the offer, sitting down just as the eldest of the two launched into a story filled with remorse and vulnerability. "Me, you, father, Mikey, and Donnie had all gone to the movies that evening. Me and our father got into a fight in the car ride home, and I, being the over dramatic jerk that I am, stormed out of the car. Dad tried to get me to get back in the car, but I wouldn't. I walked to my girlfriends house and me and her met up with a group of friends and, we, well, we did graffiti. Your girlfriend, Karai-my ex girlfriend and also apart of the group I was hanging out in- told you where we were and you came to pick me up. Once again, I refused to be brought home. You threatened to tattle on me for vandalism, and I showed your girlfriend a video of you hitting on someone when you were drunk the night before. You left without me, and I left to a friends house. You must've been distracted, too enraged to be driving at such a late hour. You got into a crash, landing yourself in a coma for a month. And I was left to grieve." Raphael tone was dead serious, his voice was rough and scratchy. "You can't tell anyone what happened, not yet, anyway. We will wait until the time is right. For now, the world can't handle our secret."

What Raphael meant was that the Hamato's couldn't handle the secret. Little did Raphael realize that that was only the smallest secret swimming around the family, there were plenty more to come; many of which could lead to life or death situations.


	20. Chapter 20

**We have reached 101 reviews, already after only 19 chapters. Hopefully we can get a lot of reviews on this chapter, I'd really appreciate it. So, this chapter is short, sorry about that. I've had a setious case of writers block and I was also camping all weekend and busy all last week, so ya very sorry for the delay. Anyway, enjoy this and review!**

_Penthouse_

Yoshi helped his sons load their luggage into Raphael's truck, while he stuffed his into his own car, the Tahoe. After a few minutes, the only suitcase left was Leonardo's. Yoshi turned to his second eldest son, asking, "Who would you like to ride with, me and your mother or your brothers?" Leonardo glances at his brothers from over his shoulder, studying each of their expressions with a friendly smile on his lips.

Raphael was leaning his back against his red Dodge, wearing an expensive looking pair of sunglasses, a gray tshirt with a well illustrated tiger on it, and a pair of black shorts. One hand was in his pocket, while the other held up his phone, which was keeping him occupied for the time being.

Donatello stood with a look of gratitude on his face, warming Leonardo instantly. Donatello had been so patient all day, helping his brother whenever he could. Leonardo already knew that Donnie and him had a very close relationship before the incident.

And finally, Michelangelo. His baby blue eyes were full of light, staring at Leonardo with such energy and optimism, he just about settled the deal for the older boy. Leonardo knew that he needed some answers to his questions, and he figured he'd get them answered better by his brothers.

"I'll ride with them." Leonardo lifted up the handle on his suitcase and dragged it over to the back of the red truck, and was able to get into the back with Donatello's help.

Raphael walked towards his father, slipping his phone into his back pocket. "So, I have the location on my phone, and it'll tell me the directions and stuff while driving. I guess we'll just meet us there."

Yoshi nodded. "As long as you don't get lost. I will see you boys soon." Both men headed towards their own cars.

Raphael hopped into his Ford Dodge, and buckled up. Michelangelo was seated behind Raphael, while Donatello sat behind Leonardo, who was riding shotgun. "Okay, we ready to go?" A chorus of "yup"s followed Raphael's question, as the four boys set off on their journey.

Raphael parked the car and lead his brothers into a gas station. They've been driving for an two hours now, and desperately need a break to stretch and walk around.

After using the restroom, the boys walked to the giant freezers, each pulling out a drink, their favorites. Raphael grabbed a Diet , Michelangelo took a red Gatorade, and Donatello chose a Starbucks Iced Coffee. Leonardo, though, not knowing what he did and did not like, just grabbed a water bottle. Mikey went and got a bag of chips for him and each of his brothers.

Entering and leaving was quick, and soon, they were loaded back into the car.

With the sound of Linkin Park playing through the speakers, Leonardo figured now was as best a time as any to ask the questions in his mind.

"So, Raph, you said that you'd tell me later about the whole divorce thing with our parents? Now is later, don't you think?" Raphael heaved a sigh of defeat, Leonardo had brought up exactly what he didn't want to think about.

"Ah, yes, that. Do you really need to know?" Raphael glanced at his brother through the corner of his eyes, and hoped to God that he wouldn't have to explain the tragic events that split their family apart, sending their mother one way and their father the other, causing the brothers to never know each other as children.

Leonardo nodded, a firm look rested upon his face. "I need to know everything about myself as I can, and this just so happens to sound pretty important."

With that, Raphael launched into story. He explained the spark of a rivalry between Yoshi and Saki, of which had only grown into a flame as Shen entered their lives. Raphael spoke of how Shen had stabbed Yoshi in the back by cheating on him with Saki, and had later gotten a divorce. Throughout the course of a half hour, Leonardo had already learned so much, and had so many branching questions. Though, one stood out more than the others.

Thinking about how Shen had stayed with Saki for a short while after her divorce with Yoshi, what if she had a child with Saki? "Did our mother ever have any children with Saki?"

Donatello and Raphael exchanged looks, neither of them had ever thought of that. "Um, no, I-I don't believe so. Though, depending on how long they stayed together, we could have a half brother or sister out there." Donnie answered after a long pause. It was a possibility, for sure.

Raphael pounded his hand against the steering wheel. "Gah, why the hell hadn't I thought'a that?! I sure as hell hope not, I hate her enough already."

Leonardo wasn't questioning why his brother hated their mother, either, he had every right to.

Raphael drove while his brothers sat in their seats, looking out their windows, playing on their phones. Raphael tried to ignore Leonardo's question, but it was eating at him like a hungry wolf. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"Donnie, text dad and have him ask Shen if she ever had a child with Saki." Donatello obeyed. His thumbs moved quickly as they typed up a message and hit send.

_Yoshi's Car_

Yoshi's phone went off, making a soft ding sound. As he picked up his phone, he found that he had recorded a text from his second youngest son. Curious, he typed the password in on his phone and read the text.

**Did Shen ever have a child with Saki? Raphael wants to know.**

Yoshi was rather confused as to where the question had come from, but also found that the answer could be necessary.

Turning to his former wife, his girlfriend, he smiled and placed a hand on her upper thigh. Shen's green eyes met Yoshi's brown ones immediately, and she smirked at him. "Can I ask you question, Shen?"

"Of course."

Yoshi cleared his throat, how do you approach this? "How long were you with Saki after our divorce?" This was an easier way for knowing whether or not the question was efficient.

"3 years." Shen wasn't afraid of this question, she figured it was just something that had been swimming in the depths of Yoshi's mind.

Yoshi sighed, perhaps his sons were on to something. "And during that time, did you and Saki ever have any children?"

Shen was frozen. Her body went rigid, her eyes were suddenly glazed over in fear. She was petrified, stone solid, afraid. "Y-yes."

Yoshi's widened. "How many?"

"Two. A boy, and a girl."

The car went silent. Neither wanted to speak. Neither wanted to do anything but stare out at the road ahead. Yoshi did reply to Donatello, though, and boy, was he pissed.

**Okay, so now we know that the boys have a half-brother and half-sister. One of them have already made an appearance in this story, though I won't say which. If you guys want to start making guesses I'd love that. How about whoever guesses correctly who the quadruplets half-brother or half-sister is gets reviews? Ya, let's do that. Anyway, have a nice week and please leave a review!**

**-RaphSai03**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my friends. I got 12 reviews last chapter, that's the most I have ever gotten for one chapter ever, in all my months on fanfiction. I love you guys so much, you just make me so happy. :) Disclaimer, though, no one was right about who Shen ad Saki's children as :( bummer. If you ever figure it out, you can continue to review or pm me, I'll give out the spoilers to the correct guesses until it's officially revealed, so keep guessing. Maybe a hint is in order, though, just because everyone tried so hard at guessing. So, here your hint:**

**If you reread the earlier chapters, you may find one of children mentioned in it. No name is given out for this character, no one knows who he/she is. No one in the story, anyhow. Look around, he/she is mentioned once, just pay close attention and it'll come to you.**

**Anyway, enjoy and** Review.

_Cabin_

Raphael was beyond furious with Shen, so he stomped over to his father's Tahoe the second it pulled into the driveway of the Cabin. Raphael stalked over to his mothers side of the car, and the second she was out of the car, he was yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you? You cheat on my dad while your pregnant with me and my brothers, call a divorce, demand to never see us again, and then you go and have two children with Saki, your ex-husbands nemesis! But ya didn't stop there, no, you probably left your kids with Saki so you could come out here and find my dad, corrupting our worlds! You hang around us at the hospital, actin' all nice and sunshiny, tryin' ta' gain our trust. You may have the others fooled but I ain't buyin' your bullshit, I know that you only want to be apart of my family because of our wealth." Raphael growled with a venomous look in his eyes. He was like a snake, hissing threats with deadly, green eyes never leaning his predator.

This scared Shen, she didn't know what to do. She was stunned, frozen in shock and fear. She could do nothing but stare at her eldest child, trying to stay calm, but failing.

Yoshi, seeing his former wife and current girlfriend's state, ran over to her, making a wall between Shen and their son. "Raphael, calm down right now!" Yoshi was practically screaming, he needed his son to know who was the alpha in this wolf pack, who the real leader was.

Raphael relaxed a bit, his shoulders loosing their tension, and his expression softened. His glare, on the other hand, didn't not stagger, and it was now being held on both of his parents.

"Now, apologize." Yoshi ordered in a firm tone.

Raphael's jaw dropped, his emerald eyes widened, and he threw his arms in the air in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his father was making him apologize. Why wasn't Yoshi as mad at Shen as he was?

"I am not apologizing for standing up for this family, it's completely unfair! You know I'm right. You just don't want to admit it!"

Yoshi opened his mouth to object, but before he could Donatello stepped forward in defense of his brother. "With all do respect, Father, Raphael is correct. We shouldn't trust Shen, not yet, anyway. It appears that her and Saki were quite close, and for all we know she could still be working along side him. She may only be here to gather information to help Saki plan an attack." Donatello spoke with confidence, standing in a straight posture. He wasn't afraid of his parents, he knew that they were in charge, too, he only spoke the facts.

Raphael placed an arm over Donatello's shoulder, hugging him in a way. "See, Donnie-Boy agrees with me." Raphael smirked at his father, looking at him as if they were playing a game of chess. _Your move. _

Yoshi folded his arms, staring at his two sons with a strict expression on his face. Raphael and Donatello stood tall, neither were willing to break. They always have, and always will, stand tall for their family, they will bend, but they will never break.

"I want the two of you to go inside with your brothers and figure out who's sharing what room with who. Unpack your things, and then you may all go to the lake." Yoshi sent his sons away, watching them walk to the house with judgmental eyes, feeling betrayed by his own children. Though, he knew that his sons were right, Shen would need a testimony, but now was not the time for that.

Raphael and Donatello walk together, dragging their suitcases as they did. Raphael smiled at his little brother. "Thanks for backing me up."

Donatello met Raphael's glance from the corner of his eyes. "It was nothing. What kind of brother would I be if I just sat and watched you get lectured?" Raphael chuckled, he was starting to respect Donatello, and was beginning to trust him more and more.

"Do you wanna share a room? I'm sure that neither of us want to share a room with Mikey, no offense to him, the kid just never stops talking. Plus, I'm pretty sure you had a couple questions that need answering." Raphael said, referring to the question Donatello pestered him with at the hospital earlier this morning.

Donatello's eyes lit up, he needed the answer, he craved it. "Oh, of course! And what should we do after we're done unpacking?"

Raphael thought for a second, recalling all of the memories made at the cabin from the many years he traveled up here with his father, Casey, and Karai. "We could take the kayaks down to the lake, strap 'em onto my four wheeler?" Raphael suggested with a raised eyebrow. Donatello nodded in response, finding the idea pleasing.

...

_Lake_

"Okay, so this red one is obviously mine, Leo, you can have the blue, Mikey, orange, and Donnie, green." Raphael instructed each of his brothers to take their own Kayak based off color, something that so often distributed who got what in their house hold.

Raphael had driven his black and red four wheeler down to the lake with Michelangelo riding with him. Two kayaks were able to fit on each four wheeler, so Donatello drove a second vehicle with Leonardo riding passenger, carrying the other two kayaks.

Each of the boys had their bathing suit on, along with a tshirt and life jacket, due to the depth of the lake. Paddles were handed out, and Raphael, being the only one of the four to ever kayak, explained how to row and turn and move backwards, and soon, everyone was in the lake, paddling along side each other.

"Dudes, look, I'm spinning!" Michelangelo said as he quickly moved his paddle, only steering to his left so he was, indeed, spinning in a 360 degree angle. Raphael grabbed a piece of seaweed that had been floating by his boat, and threw it on Mikey. "Quit screamin'!"

When the seaweed hit Michelangelo, he let out a high pitched yelp. "OMIGOD IT TOUCHED ME IT TOUCHED ME HELP ME OMIGOD IT'S SO SLIMY!" As he yelled, he shook his kayak.

"Stop panicking you're going to-" Donatello wasn't able to finish his sentence, it was already too late. Michelangelo's Kayak flipped over, with him in it. "-flip over." Donnie finished with pursed lips.

Leonardo exchanged smirks with Raphael, both of them finding their youngest brother's mistake slightly amusing.

Michelangelo's arms flapped as he struggled in the water. "Help! I'm drowning!" He managed to cry whenever his head bobbed up above the water. Donatello made a face palm, momentarily embarrassed to call Mikey his brother.

"Mikey, you aren't drowning. We aren't even four feet deep in the water yet; stop being dramatic." Leonardo said as he rolled his eyes.

At this, Mikey stood up, and looked down at himself with a wide grin and eyes full of enthusiasm. "You're right! That's for savin' me, bruh."

"Whatever you say, Mikey."

...

_Cabin_

The quadruplets walked into the cabin together, side by side, with drenched swim suits and hair that dripped lake water onto the wood floors.

The ceilings were high in the cabin, and a large chandelier hung just above the living room, which was the room everyone walked into through the front door. Raphael and his brothers walked up stairs to their rooms, changing into warm, clean clothes before going downstairs for dinner.

In the kitchen, there were giant windows overlooking the mountains and lake. The current sunset made the setting even more beautiful, making the sky fade into magnificent shades of oranges and pinks.

Shen and Yoshi sat at the counter together, talking quietly over freshly brewed coffee.

The boys walked into kitchen in a pack, with Leonardo and Michelangelo at the head of the group, Raphael and Donatello at the rear.

"Hello, boys, you're just on time for pizza, I pulled it out of the oven only moments ago." Yoshi said, glancing over at the two pizzas he prepared. "I made your favorite, Leonardo; Hawaiian, with extra pineapple." The second pizza was pepperoni.

Leonardo smiled, and him and Mikey walked over to the pizzas, each taking a couple of slices and setting them on plates that had already been set out.

Raphael and Donatello, on the other hand, stood in the doorway, swapping unsure glanced with one another. "Um, me and Donnie aren't really in the mood for pizza right now, is it okay if we go eat at the diner downtown?" Raphael inquired, pointing behind him with his thumb. Yoshi nodded slowly. "Sure, but don't be out too late." Raphael gave an "okay" through a faint smile, and quickly turned around with his brother close on his tail.

...

_Diner_

Raphael and Donatello sat across from each other at the small Diner just south of the mountains. The booth they shared was rather small. And pressed against a wall with windows that broadcasting the near-empty streets. The small town that the Cabin was located in was very different from the metropolis they called home, that was for sure. Everything was so calm and peaceful here in the mountains, whilst in Manhattan it was loud and obnoxious.

Raphael chewed on his straw, not bothering to drink his coke. Thoughts overwhelmed him, there was so much going on in his life, he could barely handle it all. "Donnie, about what you said earlier, do you really think that Shen is still with Saki?"

Donatello met his brother's gaze, thinking back to what he had said earlier. "I think that it's possible, and that it deserves some questioning, but we can't be too quick to assume."

Raphael didn't like this answer. He looked away from Donatello, and instead out the window. Anger pricked at Raphael, consuming him. Flames of loath ate at his soul, making the hate he held towards Shen all the more dangerous. He was not going to just trust Shen like all the others, she wasn't trustworthy. Why couldn't anyone see that? Why could they just open their eyes and pay attention?

"I don't want Shen with our Father, she'll only hurt him, and damage our family even more-if that's even possible."

Donatello frowned to himself, looking down at his back coffee as he stirred it around with a small, black straw. "Maybe Dad's right, though, maybe you need to calm down at give her a chance..."

Raphael's head jerked around, and his jade green eyes narrowed at Donatello. "Who's side are you on?" He demanded is disgust with his younger brother.

Donnie looked up, widening his eyes a bit as he lifted his arms into the air in defense, a surrender of sorts. "I'm not on anyone's side, not yet, not until the facts shine through the argument, I need to know which end of the feud has a better chance of winning; only then, will I choose."

Raphael shook his head in disbelief, a smirk on his face, repeatedly telling himself how foolish Donnie was being. "And that's the problem with you, you don't go by what your hearts tellin' ya, you go by what the facts show ya. You gotta take risks of your gonna get anywhere in life, so why are you holding back?"

Donatello went silent for a minute, looking down at his hands as they rested on the table. He couldn't help but know that Raphael was right, he needed to follow his heart, not his head. _'But that's what you're doing. If you choose sides, then by the end of this, you'll lose the people you care about.' _His thoughts relaxed him, made him feel more confident. Donatello lifted his gaze, looking at his eldest brother with a powerful gleam in his eye. "I cannot choose sides, for I am afraid of what I may lose. You see, if I am on your side, then I lose my parents, whilst if I'm on their side, I lose you. Therefore, I will not choose sides." Donatello stood, slapping a five dollar bill onto the table, to pay for his beverage, and walked out of the diner, leaving Raphael alone.

...

_Cabin_

Raphael stomped into the cabin, anger being shown clearly on his face. The door was slammed shut, and the rest of the Hamato's shot up from their spots on the couches and floor, where they had been watching a movie when Raphael rudely came in, being as loud and disruptive and careless as he would any other day.

Yoshi and Shen exchanged glances before the father of the four teenagers got up to follow his oldest son up the stairs into the bedroom.

Leaning in the doorway, Yoshi watched Raphael as he took out his suitcase from under the bed, unzipping it. "Raphael, what are you doing?" He asked in bored voice.

"Packing." Raphael pulled his clothes out of the dresser, setting everything back in the suitcase, then he walked into the bathroom, taking his essentials and stuffing them in the bag as well.

"For what, may I ask?"

Raphael zipped up his suitcase and set it on the ground. He dragged it towards the door, but stopped. Standing in front of his father, they locked eyes, brown meeting green, exhaustion meeting hatred. Neither broke their gaze, they just stared, for a long time. "I'm going home." Raphael then shoved past his father, and trudged down the stairs.

"Oh, no you are not. You are not staying at the house for a week by yourself."

"Fine. I'll stay at Casey's or Mona's. I don't care where I have to stay, as long as it's not here with you freaks."

Yoshi was completely done with Raphael's behavior. "I am sick of this, Raphael! Ever since your brothers have come into our family you have been nothing but disgraceful, bullying everyone and shoving us all around like you're above us all! This needs to stop, you need to learn to appreciate your family and be kind!"

Raphael spun around, all anger, all violence. "Who said I wanted this family? Who ever said that I like having three little brothers and a bitchy mom? Huh? Because I sure as hell didn't!" Raphael screamed, Yoshi wasn't the only one fed up with everything that's been going on within the Hamato family, Raphael was done a long time ago.

"Apologize now!"

"No, I am not apologizing. I am not going to say that I'm sorry for speaking my mind, that is complete bullshit and I can't believe you think that I'd do that." Raphael pointed a finger at his father with infuriation burning in his jade eyes. "I never wanted my brothers, I never wanted my mother, I just wanted you. Ever since they came, everything has been utter chaos. For some reason, everyone seems to think that I have ta be happy because my family is all together, that I need to be happy because nothin's missin' anymore. But there is something missing, us. There's no more 'Dad and Son' time between us anymore, it's instead 'Dad and Sons' time. And I don't even feel like I'm apart of that, because ever since you've gotten your other three kids back, I'm just a son. One of four. I'm not your son, I'm not your boy, I'm one of them. You used to love me so much, but not anymore. You don't love me anymore." Raphael paused, biting his lip, trying to hold back tears. "I am not your son anymore, and you are not my father anymore. You don't love me, and I don't love you."

Turning around, Raphael left. He left the entire Hamato family in stunned silence, each and every one of them. It took every fiber of their beings to recall what just happened, to be able to reflect on and understand Raphael's words.

He felt like he was alone, forgotten. In his eyes, he was the forgotten member of the pack, the one who everyone replaced, who everyone hated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Thanks for the marvelous reviews, I loved reading them. I apologize for the wait, and I'm sorry that this chapter is short :( I tried, but I've had a serious case of writers block lately so it was really hard for me to stay focused on this for long periods of time. Anyway, enjoy and review my darlings. **

_Car_

Raphael raced through the busy streets of Manhattan, happy to be in his home town again, even if he'd only been gone for a few hours. Too much had happened today. Leonardo woke with amnesia, his parents basically got back together, Donatello stood up for him and then told me he wasn't on his side, and got into an argument with his father once again. Raphael couldn't stand being away from home with all of these problems swimming around like a bunch of wild fish, he needed his friends.

Grabbing his phone out of the cup holder, Raphael dialed Casey's number and turned his best friend on speaker when he picked up.

"Hey dude what's up?" Casey's relaxed, upbeat voice brought a smile to Raphael's face as relief came setting in. Anytime Raphael was struggling, he would call up his buddy and they'd chat or meet up at the arcade or go skateboarding or something. The two have been best friends since 2nd grade, they were closer than anything, nothing ever stood between them. Never.

"Not much, just have a lot on my mind." There was a point to this phone call, there had to be. Raphael just wasn't sure what the point was.

All he wanted at the moment was to see his friends. He would invite them all over to the penthouse, but his father wouldn't allow it. '_Why do you care what he thinks? He's done nothing for you but give you hard time_.', Raphael grinned menacingly at the thought.

"Do you think you and the squad could meet me at my place in ten minutes?"

"Ya, sure I'll call 'em up. See ya soon."

"See ya soon."

The line went dead and Raphael sped his car up a little faster. He wanted to get home as fast as he could.

_Penthouse_

Raphael opened the door, letting his friends into the house. The guests followed their host into the living room, and everyone sat down. Mona and Raphael took one couch while Casey and Hailey sat on the other, Karai in the recliner.

"Where is everyone? Where's Leo?" Karai's rushed voice was filled with concern and panic. All she wanted at the moment was to know where her beloved boyfriend was.

"They're up north at the cabin.." Raphael trailed off looking up and down the walls to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"And you aren't with them why?" Mona's soft voice questioned her boyfriend, who turned his head slowly to meet her gaze.

It's been so long since they last saw each other, with Raphael never leaving the hospital and Mona having a dying grandpa, time was of the essence. Yes, both missed each other deeply in their time apart, but each only had so long with their family members, not knowing who would live and who would die, neither of the two dared leave their family's bed side.

"Shen had two children with Saki." Raphael whispered. Despite how quiet he was, everyone heard.

Gasps echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls like a scream in the caverns. They all knew who Saki was, an evil man who Raphael's mother cheated on while pregnant with the quadruplets.

"Really? Who are they?" Hailey's facial expression proved that she was intrigued, and her voice was used as an alibi to support that.

Raphael reached his left hand over onto Mona's lap, grabbing her hand, he laced his fingers with hers. "I dunno. It's a boy and a girl, and they're probably around our age, Shen was only with Saki three years after the divorce with my father."

"I doubt we'll ever know them, anyway, I mean, if Saki's still in Japan, his children are most likely with him as well." Mona pointed out, the gears in her mind twisting as she thought deeply about the subject.

"I don't care if we'll ever know them or not, she's a bitch and fuckin' hate her." Karai folded her arms across her chest and glared at the her feet, resting on the coffee table in front of her.

Casey chuckled at Karai's statement, a grin plastered on his face. "Looks like someone's got their panties in a knot." He said jokingly. Hailey and Mona both snickered.

Raphael looked over at Karai's, who's gaze had shifted to her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. Her eyes were glazed with pain, making her look victimized.

And that's when it dawned on him; she was scared.

Tears glistened Karai's Amber eyes because she missed Leonardo, she felt lonely without his love. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the ghost of Leonardo's lips on hers, but the feeling was so foreign, Karai questioned whether they ever had kissed, she wondered what it felt like to kiss Leo.

Ever since she found about Leonardo's amnesia earlier today, Karai has been so worried that she feels sick, like she could vomit at any moment. There was a possibility that Leonardo wouldn't love her anymore, that he wouldn't want her. This frightened Karai, for, she loved him so deeply. She couldn't imagine what she would do if he wanted someone other than her.

Raphael frowned, he could see the misery in her eyes, sitting on her face like it belonged there, like it was more superior than any of Karai's other emotions. It pained him to see his former girlfriend so depressed, because even though they both had moved on, he still loves and cares for her deeply, he'd still risk his life for her.

So, he was going to stand up for her, he wasn't going to let Casey or Hailey or even Mona bother Karai, who was going through something horrible right now.

"Shut up, Casey, Karai is right. Shen is an undeserving bitch and I would do anything to be able to shove her outta my life right now and forget about her existence. Unfortunately, though, I can't, so we're all just going to deal with her together." Raphael's broad voice made Casey slump into a slouch, rolling his eyes and silently agreeing with his pal. "Now, does anyone have any questions about what's going on with Leo or my parents?" Raphael swallowed, Leonardo's name stung his tongue as it rolled out into the open for all ears to hear.

Not lifting her head, not allowing her eyes to stray away from her hands, Karai spoke. "Is he different? Has he changed?" Her voice was shaky, trembling like a tree in a storm.

"No, he's the same as he always was. He just... Needs some time to get used to things, he'll remember everything shortly, I'm sure of it." Raphael lied. His lips moved without a usual certainty, but his eyes told the truth.

Leonardo may never remember, he may turn out to be someone completely different from before, and his loved ones would have no choice but to sit back and watch it happen. Raphael could only hope that this was not the case, that his brother would return home soon enough, cause lord, did they miss him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review. Remember, I'm still taking guess at Shen's and Saki's kids so if you get one right you get spoilers!**

_Penthouse_

Raphael's friends stayed the night, and everyone was awake and ready for the day by 11 o'clock. Hailey gladly prepared breakfast with the aid of Mona, both of them happy to cook. While they were busy in the kitchen, Casey had run to the store for party supplies. Last night, Raphael suggested hosting a party at the penthouse, considering no one would be there but them for the week. Everyone was very found of the idea, so plans and preparations were made.

Raphael and Karai now sat on the porch swing on the roof together, an enduring silence poisoning the air they breathe.

Their feet bounce up and down as they rock gently back and forth. The sun is high in the sky, not a single cloud in sight.

Raphael's eyes drifted over to Karai, and he watched her hair sway back and forth. He smiled a bit, happy to have her company in such hard times.

He looked away, back out at the city.

"Do you think he'll ever remember?" Karai asked. She had a growing fear that Leonardo would always be clueless to who he is, and he would never remember who she is.

Raphael frowned, completely uncertain whether or not he believed his brother would ever regain knowledge of his life before the coma. "I dunno. Maybe. I hope so, I'm not sure how I'd survive knowing that he doesn't know who he is. Especially with it being my fault." Raphael hung his head in shame closing his eyes as he leaned down. His elbows were on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore, what if he falls for someone else?" Karai's Amber eyes moistened Astraea began to well. Raphael sat to again, leaning his back against the back of the swing. He gazed out into the sky for a few moments, studying the blue sky, thinking of a possible answer to the question.

When he had one, he looked back over at Karai, and gave her sad smile. "Well, then, he falls for someone else. And we support that. We can't force him to stay with you just because you love him, you can't force love. Sometimes you just have to let people go." Raphael speaks from experience, and Karai knows this.

Sadness shines in those Amber orbs, staring into Raphael's skull. "I am so sorry." Karai murmured. Her ex wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace. She leaned on his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Everything happens for a reason, Karai. It's all part of the plan."

It's all part of the plan.

_Later_

Raphael and Mona sat on his bed, locked in his bedroom. The sound of the party going on downstairs flooded the room, muffling the sounds of their pleasurable moans as Raphael pounded into her. Their eyes danced together, their mouths longing for each other.

Mona held onto Raphael tightly as they played, moaning his name loudly.

Raphael smirked as he withdrew himself from her, and later down next to her on the bed.

Their lips met as Raphael pulled a blanket over themselves, moving quickly and messily.

From downstairs, the music turned off, and the shouting and talking stopped. Everything went quiet.

Both confused, Raphael and Mona sat up.

Only seconds later, came pounding on the door. Casey. "Dude, Raph, some kid just brought a bunch of alcohol, you need to get down here!"

Raphael leaped out of bed and redressed himself, running downstairs. Mona followed, only a few footsteps behind her boyfriend. "That's him, that's the guy from the last party!" Mona pointed at a boy with jet black hair who was exiting the house.

"NO ONE DRINK THE ALCOHOL!" Raphael shouted over everyone as he and his friends darted after the uninvited guest.

Hailey and Mona stayed behind to guard the drinks, while Raphael, Casey, and Karai all went after the boy.

Just before he had hopped into his car, Raphael grabbed the boy by the wrist, jerking him away from the vehicle. He then lifted his hands, holding the young man at his biceps. Raphael finally got a good look at his features, and what he saw was shocking.

Jet black hair was combed to the right, covering an eye. The opposite eye was clearly visible, a dark blue. He wore a smirk of satisfaction.

The scary part was how much he looked like Leonardo, and surprisingly like Shen. "What the hell..." Raphael couldn't even begin to process this. Who was he?

"Who the hell are you?" Casey demanded from behind the boy.

"Daiki." He responded. "Oroku Daiki." Daiki kicked Raphael in the shins, and spun him around, pinning him onto the ground using his foot. "Be good, children. Stay still and wait."

Daiki turned and sprinted into his car, taking off as fast as he could. The second his car was out of sight, the sound of police sirens echoed throughout the small neighborhood.

"Daiki...what does that mean?" Casey asked his friend, who was very fluent in Japanese.

Raphael didn't look at Casey, he stared straight ahead, at the approaching police cars. "It is a Japanese name meaning Noble. Though, it seems as if Daiki is far from noble."

A black car with blue and red flashing lights parked in the driveway. An officer got out, approaching the threesome. "Who's party is this?"

Raphael put his hands up in a surrender. And, to his surprise, beside him, Casey put his hands up as well. "Case, you don't have to do this."

"And that's what makes it fun." Casey said with a tooth grin.

_Police Station_

Raphael and Casey sat next to each other at the back of the station as they waited for Yoshi to come pick them up. They'd been there for nearly two hours, and have had billions of questions asked.

"Why'd you say it was your party too?"

Casey smirked at his best friend. "Do you honestly think I'd let you ride in the back of a cop car by yourself?"

Raphael and Casey were brought up to the station after Daiki left. They were blamed for the alcohol, and we're going to be thrown in jail for underage drinking if it weren't for Yoshi promising to bail them out and come pick them up.

The officers said they were unsure of who called them about the crime, but both of the teens knew who did it.

Yoshi walked in through the back door, and stood in front of his son and his friend with folded arms and a scowl on his face. "Care to tell me what this is all about?"

Raphael and Casey exchanged a look. "I wouldn't care to tell you, no. But I'm sure you'll make me anyway so ya I'll tell ya." Raphael cleared his throat. "So obviously I threw a party, I won't deny that because honestly there's no point in it. But, I did _not_ buy the alcohol. We do know who, though."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and who exactly was that?"

"Daiki Oroku."

Yoshi's eyes widened. "How do you know that name?"

Raphael snickered slightly. "Um, cause he told us. He brought the alcohol, just like he did the last party, and then called the cops on us. Everyone was sent home and me and Casey came up here."

"Why only you two?"

"They asked who's party it was." Raphael replied with a shrug.

"I see." Then, turning to Casey, Yoshi asked, "So why are you here?"

Casey smiled up at his friends dad. The adrenaline in his veins kept his spirits high, there was no way he could frown. "I wouldn't let Raph take the heat for this alone, we're best friends."

"Hmmm." Yoshi pursed his lips. "Where is your father, Casey?"

"He ain't comin'. Me and him sorta got into a fight and he said, and I quote, 'I've had enough of your shit, you can rot in hell for all I care.'"

Yoshi frowned. He couldn't imagine saying that to any of his boys. He knew Casey very well, considering how him and Raphael had been friends since second grade. Casey stayed over at the penthouse so often that he was practically a Hamato. Yoshi wasn't going to let him stay here over night. "Very well, you can stay with us at the cabin for the rest of the week. Should we stop by your apartment to pick up some clothes?"

"Acrually, I've got a suit case full at your place; I was staying over for the week."

Yoshi nodded, staring down at Raphael in disapproval. "Donatello is over there now packing Raphael's bags, we'll pick your bag up when we go to get Raphael's brother."

_Car_

Raphael sat in the back seat, looking out the window as they rode up to the cabin. Casey two seats next to him, and Donatello and Yoshi sat in the front.

With his head phones on, he thought angry thoughts, glaring at everything that passed by. Raphael knew that the second they got home, the second his friend was no longer with them, Yoshi would explode on him like a grenade. He'd be ready though, ready to fight back.

A set of lyrics were sung into Raphael's ears, lyrics that stood out from the rest.

_The more I try to walk away, __The more you flaunt it in my face. Enticing me with all that I hate. I can't stop the pain, And I'm suffering. I want you erased, I've had enough. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Two people have received spoilers for guessing Shen and Saki's child correctly so far, so good luck everyone else and thank you to the two people who did guess. Thanks for the reviews, loved them as usual. Enjoy this short chapter, the last one of the summer. School starts tomorrow, so wish me luck! Enjoy and review.**

_Cabin_

When Yoshi, his two sons, and Casey arrived back at the Cabin it was already 10:30. Donatello lead Casey up to the room he'd be staying in with himself and Raphael, who trailed behind the two with Yoshi walking next to him.

"Daiki Oroku, that's Shen's other son, isn't it? The one she had with Saki?" Raphael peered up at his Father, who stared straight ahead, refusing to answer. "She's my mom, I may not like her as much as everyone else, but I still deserve to know what's going on."

Yoshi sighed. His son was right, he had the right to know. "Yes, Daiki is Shen and Saki's son, your half brother."

Raphael smirked, he knew he'd get his to crack. "What do you think about this? Are you mad?"

"No, I am not. I have no reason to. Your mother and I divorced, what she did after that was her choice."

"Well, ya, but she cheated on you with your arch enemy while pregnant with your children; I'd be pissed if I were in your position." Yoshi and Raphael stopped in front of the bedroom doorway, in which Donatello and Casey already passed through and were now pulling out a twin mattress out from beneath Raphael's bed.

"Sometimes, my son, you must let things wash over you, like river over stone." Raphael wasn't very pleased with this answer. He wanted his father to be as furious as he was, he wanted his father to stand up for himself.

"Oh, well, goodnight, then." Raphael and his father departed into their separate bedrooms.

Raphael slid his suitcase into the closet, not wanting to unpack, as he was too tired and overwhelmed with everything that had happened today. He sat down on his bed, leaning his back against the wall, his knees bent in front of him, his arms draped then. Casey's mattress was set up, sitting next Raphael's, and Donatello sat on his bed across the room.

"Where's Leo? And Mikey?" Casey asked. Raphael didn't do anything to respond, his mind was elsewhere, lingering in a universe unknown to any other human being other than Raphael.

Donatello shrugged and then yelled, "MICHELANGELO, LEONARDO!"

Both teens came into the room only seconds later, wearing grins on their faces. "'Sup Case!" Mikey said as he high-fived Casey before plopping down on the mattress with him.

Leonardo followed his younger brother, and extended his hand to shake Casey's hand. "Hello, I'm Leonardo, and you?"

Casey glanced up at Raphael as he took Leo's hand in his and have it a firm shake. "You really weren't joking." He whispered to this best friend, who nodded a response. Casey then turned to Leonardo and introduced himself. "Jones, Casey Jones."

Leo chuckled as he plopped down next to Donatello. "Do you always introduce yourself like James Bond?"

Everyone else in the room widened their eyes. Donatello spoke for the group when he asked, "You know who James Bond is?"

"Uh, ya, I've seen the movies. I think." Leonardo scratch the back of his neck as he struggled to recall memories.

"That's your favorite movie!" Michelangelo exclaimed giddily.

"How does he remember, Donnie?" Raph asked curiously.

"Hm..I did a little research earlier today on Amnesia and I did read that when recovering, the person often remembers bits and pieces before remembering everything, so Leonardo is bound to recall fragments of memories rather than it all at once. Distant memories will come first, along with things such as songs, books, movies and TV shows. With James Bond being Leo, favorite, this is not at all unusual."

Hopeful, Raphael pressed forward. "Does that mean he's going to remember everything soon?"

Donatello frowned. He didn't like the answer, but he had to give it. "Not necessarily. Leonardo may never remember, or he could. He could know everything but tomorrow morning, or 40 years. Bottom line, we have to introduce him to things that'll remind him of his past. Things like this, for example."

All five teens were quiet for the rest of the night, all indulged in their own activities as they kept each other's company in the bedroom. Though distracted, their minds were all elsewhere, just as Raphael's had been all night long.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks so much for the marvelous reviews! I am very sorry for such a long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, if anyone wants to make a DIGITAL, and I do stress digital, cover for this story, please review or pm me. Anyway, enjoy and review.**

Cabin

Yoshi and Shen had left for town around 6:30, leaving the boys alone at the Cabin. All five sat together in the living room, indulged in their phones. Donnie and Leonardo sat, looking at pictures on the formers laptop, picture that were retrieved from the latter's phone before it was traded in for a new one. After Raphael had dropped it in the fountain at the hospital, the phone had just the slightest bit of life, just enough for Donatello to upload the photos taken and saved onto his computer, so he could later share them with the eldest.

As they scrolled through the photos, Donatello gave a brief discipline of who and what was going on in the picture whenever he could, but all that became hard when the pictures came to Karai.

"Who's she?" Leonardo asked, studying the girl in the picture with him.

She had short hair, reaching just above her shoulders. Her hair was ombré, a black turning blonde, and was curled in the photo. Amber eyes glimmered as she smiled into the camera, her perfectly carved face bright with happiness.

"That's Karai." Donatello replied with a a faint smile. "She's your girlfriend."

Leonardo's face lit up. That angel staring at him was his? He kissed her and held her while she slept? Eagerness to meet her made Leo squirm, though, he managed to shove his hopes deep beneath his feet. He knew he'd have to wait nearly a week to see Karai, so he'd just keep himself occupied with his family until then.

"How long have we been dating?" Leonardo felt guilty for having to ask the question, he really did. It was horrible that he couldn't remember anything, and it set an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he asked a question like this.

"Two months in three weeks." Leo couldn't help but smile at this. Perhaps they could spend it together, if, of course, if she still wanted him.

What use was he of her now anyway? He could barely remember his own name. He was nothing but a drag now, that was one thing he knew for sure.

"You should Skype her tomorrow, I'm sure she'd like that." Raphael didn't look away from his screen, his fingers tapping quickly as he texted his own girlfriend.

Leo nodded. He would do that, and he'd get to know the girl who loves him and he'll fall for her all over again.

"Dudes, can we do something?" Michelangelo groaned in boredom. He wanted to do anything but sit and do nothing.

Casey and Raphael exchanged a similar expression, one of which they could speak to one another through. The pair knew this cabin and its grounds like the back of their hands. They knew each and every path the city just south of the house held as well as they knew each other. Casey has come with his best friend every time he came up here since the day it was purchased. Needless to say, they knew how to have fun.

"Hike." Raphael put the suggestion out in the open, but only for Casey to consider.

"Nah, too late, it'll be gettin' dark soon. Lake."

"My dad would worry if he came back and we were that far from the house."

Both boys furrowed their brows. What could they do?

It was said they were telepathic, their bodies were controlled by the same brain and soul, as they both came up with the same idea at the same moment.

In perfect synchronization, Raphael and Casey leaped off of the couch they shared, pointing a finger at the other as they shouted, "Bonfire!"

Woods

Raphael lead his brother out, deep into the woods. The sun was just sliding behind the horizon as the elder swung an axe slightly at his side.

They walked in silence, Leonardo hugging him self tightly to keep from shivering as a big gust of wind came flying out of nowhere, looked around, taking note of every little crevice in the grounds and trees.

"Why do we have to chop up wood anyway? Wouldn't it just be easier if we bought wood from a store or something?" Raphael peaked and his younger brother from over his shoulder. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

They stopped at an area filed with logs. There were five piles stacked with nearly a dozen 20-foot long logs.

Raphael, using the strength he had built up in his muscular arms, rolled three off of the first stack and immediately began chopping. Though, not without first sliding a long, thick katana from his left pant leg.

He tossed the sword to Leonardo, who caught it, examined it, and looked back at his elder brother carefully and questioningly. "What's this?"

Raphael smirked mischievously. He'd brought his brother's sword just in case something like this were to happen. He wanted all of his brothers to learn the ancient art of ninjutsu, and he vowed to start teaching them the second they got home.

"It's your Katana. I only brought one, the twin is at home. You were learning how to use it before you were comatized, and let me say, you're quite skilled." Raphael brought his axe back behind his shoulder, and when he brought it down, it struck the wood, splitting it clear into two. "You're turn." He said to his brother, gesturing to the log.

Leonardo hesitated as Raphael took a few steps back. He was unsure of how to use the blade. How does he hold it, how does he swing it? How much force should he use, and how skilled was he really?

But most of all, Leonardo wondered if he could really do this.

Bringing the Katana back at a range that seemed fitting, Leonardo swung at the wood, cutting it clean in half.

Raphael clapped, smirking at Leo standing in bewilderment. The former was positive that the latter would soon, under the strict course of intense training, be a great master of ninjutsu. "Why don't you finish in this log and I'll take the others."

Leo nodded his head vigorously. He loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his blood filled veins as he struck the fallen tree, and he knew that this was a talent he wanted to full fill.

Cabin

Donatello and Michelangelo racked through the cabinets and pantry in the kitchen, scavenging around for the essentials for making s'mores, and finding nothing. "This place doesn't have any good food." Mikey said with a pout.

Donnie sighed. "We don't really need s'mor-" He trailed off when Mikey brought his lower lip out, and tilted his head with his blue eyes the size of saucers. A faint whimper vibrated his throat, and Donatello groaned. "Fine, why don't we go into town and get some stuff?" Michelangelo leapt off of the counter, sprinting to his brother, who he quickly pulled into a warm, kind embrace. "Thanks so much, D."

The older of the two smiled, patting the younger a back. "Don't mention it. Now, if we're gonna go we better go now."

Don collected the keys to Raphael's ford dodge, and the pair headed out of the cabin. On their way out of the cabin, they passed Casey, who was collecting sticks and twigs from around the yard. "We're going into town; we couldn't find any s'mores stuff in the house. We'll be back soon."

"K, see ya when you get back; toothless." Casey added the teasing nickname at the end, smirking at Donatello.

Donnie was quick to think, and came up with a keen backfire. "Bye, Cave-mouth."

Later

Raphael and Casey set the last of the wood in the fire pit as Leonardo set five chairs in a circle around it. A bitter breeze blew from the east, curving around the mountains and finding its way towards the cabin and its dwellers. The trio shivered, the lakes water moistened the air, making the temperature about 15 degrees cooler, despite it being mid June.

Leonardo plopped down in a chair, and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. His cobalt blue eyes shifted from his older brother and friend down to his hands, linked together like a chained rope, shaking the slightest bit as another round of wind came in a large gust. Thoughts overwhelmed Leo as he sat calmly. His stance told the world he was a cool, collected young man, but his soul told otherwise.

The boy in blue felt like he was drowning. Drowning in the confusion and desperation to know who he was. Ever since awakening from his

coma, Leo has had an unbearable sense of sadness. It consumed him, ate him whole. He was trapped and he knew it.

Amnesia taunted him, laughing as he fought back tears. Something told Leonardo that he wasn't allowed to cry, that he needed to stay strong. That's what everyone else was doing, so why should he crumble? It wouldn't be fair to the others if he cried, no, it would not.

So, instead he lived in a secret misery, watching everyone build up their walls of strength while his rotted and crumbled around him. He lived in defeat; like a broken soldier, he carried his battle scars insecurely, not letting anyone see him in the sake of them seeing his true form; weak.

Leonardo squeezed his eyes shut just as he heard someone sit in the chair beside him. He clenched his hands together until his knuckles were white as snow. Only then did he settle back into his depressed state, and he realized that he needed both a coping mechanism and a way out; so he asked question.

"What's she like; Karai?" His voice cracked, as if he'd forgotten how to use it. And in a way, he did. He'd barely spoken since he broke loose of the cocoon that kept him in a deep sleep for a month.

Raphael leaned back in his chair, and ran his long fingers through his thick brown hair. He was due for a hair cut, and his brothers would most likely accompanying him, as well.

The eldest of the quadruplets focused on the starry sky, as if it hold the answers.

"She's amazing, like an angel. Graceful, stunning, beautiful. She's everything you could ask for." Raphael hated to say it, but his heart ached for Karai. He'd do anything to be back with her, even if it meant leaving Mona. Yes, Raphael loved Mona, but he was with Karai for three years, he can't just move on from her.

Leonardo shook his head. No, no he did not care about how Karai looked, he cared for what she was like on the inside. "Ya but, what is she like?"

Casey stood in silence, eyeing the two brothers he considered his friends carefully. The only sound was their shallow breaths and the waves overlapping each other at the lakes shore. The wind whistled through the trees, igniting the area with a pine aroma that tickled each of the teens noses.

"She's like a blissful night in the city. Alive and exciting. There's a mystery to discover around every corner, and you can't help but adore the adrenaline that courses through your veins as you race down every alleyway, in every shadow, to uncover its secret. Karai is like a humming bird, mischievous, yet, optimistic. She looks on the bright side of everything. She forgives, but never forgets. She draws the line at her family, she won't let anything hurt them. She's such a loving person, but feisty at the same time. To sum everything up, though, Karai is a wonder. Something too pure, too beautiful for this harsh, violent world." Guilt flooded Raphael's mind as he spoke these words of integrity. He was supposed to love Mona Lisa, not Karai Bradford! If either of the girls found out..well..he'd be neck deep in hell.

Leo smiled. He felt lucky for having Karai, she sounded amazing.

The other two Hamato brothers pulled into the driveway and ran straight over to the trio. Michelangelo reached the group first, and immediately flipped down next to Casey. "'Sup, Bruh!" He exclaimed as he fist bumped his buddy.

Donatello took the last chair, sitting between Leonardo and Michelangelo, the two people he trusted most in life. He wasn't all too sure about Raphael. Could he trust him, or was he dangerous?

"Here, make your s'mores, Mikey." Donatello tossed a bag over to Michelangelo, who caught it and removed the contents.

Raphael started the fire, which blazed furiously with a burning heat. The scene was immediately resplendent from the flow of the fire, setting light to everyone faces as they stared deep into the embers.

"Look at this, it's a stick! I'm gonna make like, ten s'mores! And put five pieces of chocolate on each! It's gonna be rad!" Mikey laughed as he slid Marshmallows onto roaster.

"Nope, no, you are not eating ten s'mores and you will only have one chocolate on each because we are not going to deal with you being hyper all night long." Donnie shook his head and folded his arms.

Raphael glanced between the two, watching them silently and intently. He didn't like how Donatello was constantly babysitting Michelangelo. He was almost 16, he didn't need his older brother ruling his life.

"Don't listen to him, Mike, you can have as many s'mores as you'd like." This earned Raphael a death glare, but he didn't care. What Donatello thought of him didn't matter, he could care less.

"You can't just let him do what he wants, he needs discipline." Donnie scolded, a glare in his maroon eyes.

"He's six-fucking-teen! You gotta let him live a little for fucks sake." Raphael was getting impatient. He hated it when people disagreed him and his actions. "Why don't you worry about your goddamn older brother here who forgot everything and leave Mikey be?!" Raph yelled, his harsh words sending wind flying backwards, set birds into flight in fear of the noise.

That was it, Leonardo broke. The dam holding back his tears shattered and a loud sob roared out of his throat as years rained down his face. Everyone went silent as Leonardo crumbled. The sight was horrifying for all. The strong teenager was now left vulnerable and pulverized.

"See what you did? You need to calm down, Raphael!" Donatello bellowed in rage as he held Leonardo in a comforting embrace.

Raphael laughed a hardy laugh. He disagreed with that completely. "You can just shut the fuck up now, Donatello because-" He was cut off by a cold hand on his shoulder.

"You can come with me, Raphael." Yoshi's voice sent chills running down his eldest sons spine.

"Okay." Raphael followed his father into the house. He braced himself for the yelling, he stacked as many bricks as he could, guarding his heart, his soul, from the world. He blocked everyone out, and lived on his own.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiya everyone! Thanks for the beautiful reviews, they were very pleasant and I enjoyed reading them. This chapter takes place immediately after the last, so enjoy and review. **

Cabin

Yoshi wasted no time as he shoved his eldest son into the master bedroom, locking the door behind them. Raphael disobeyed his father when he ordered him to sit on the bed. He instead stood, five feet away from his father.

"What the hell happened back there!?" Yoshi was furious with his son, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"I was standing up for Mikey, that's what." Raphael couldn't even yell back he was so angered. He only hissed, an unforced death glare poisoning his lizard green eyes. Every time the young man glared it was as threatening as daggers, daring to pierce your fragile heart. He didn't even try to, it just came out that way. Many feel guilt right away, and apologize quickly, begging for forgiveness. It's a talent, a strange one, at that. And it could help right now. It would help right now, if Yoshi didn't hold the same exact glare in his own eyes.

"Did sticking up for you brother really have to involve you yelling at Donatello and making Leonardo cry?!" Yoshi inhaled sharply, and exhaled as quick as a cheetah.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You honestly act like its my fault that Donnie is so uptight and Leonardo is so sensitive. I did nothing wrong. These bitches though-"

Yoshi cut his son off mid sentence. He really did not want to hear the rest of it.

As he spoke, his tone was a mix of desperation and disgust, blending together in a most harmful way. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Raphael! You used to be so kind and passion filled. But ever since your brothers came along you've been everything but that. Why are you always so angry, why do you feed of off such burning hatred, why have you let it fuel your temper?!"

Raphael was taken aback by his father's harsh words. Did he really believe that he enjoyed his anger? Because, that's not the case. Raphael hated his anger, and would do anything to be free from it. He didn't purposefully hurt people with his rage, it wielded itself, like a magical sword in Michelangelo's video games.

"I don't know why, okay!? I've always had it, I've just never been angry enough to use it, because I've always had someone who stood right at by my side. You." Raphael's eyes softened as he recalled hundreds upon hundreds of memories of himself and his father. "All my life you've been there for me, stuck by my side when no one else did! When I was bullied you took care of it and you didn't make me go to school until I felt safe again. Whenever I felt down you would take me to Coney Island or out for an ice cream cone. I went around school, bragging about how amazing my dad was, how you were the best man alive! And then, and then that all changed. My brothers came along and my world shattered.

"You completely forgot about me, left me astray on the side of the road so you could get to know them. I understand that you just want to be there for your kids; I get that. But you abandoned me!" Raphael's face was steaming and his eyes blurred as hot, wet tears rolled silently down his cheeks. "You were the only person in this world that has never failed me and you just left my life! You've barely said a word to me since Leonardo's coma and I know deep down inside you believe it was my fault that that happened. I know that deep down, you wish that you would've taken my brother's in first, and left me to be taken in by some other family."

He stood like a warrior, Raphael. He did not bother to wipe the tears from his eyes, and that made him look fierce.

"Raphael.." Yoshi was speechless. He hasn't known his son was in such a tough spot. If only he'd been told...

"Don't. It's too late. I'm different now, I'm changed." I'm a monster, Raphael thought to himself.

And perhaps he was. Perhaps beneath all of that anger was an aching soul who was hellbent on destruction. Or maybe, there wasn't. Maybe the soul just wants a little love.

Or maybe that souls wants death.

Raphael walked past his father, who was stunned silent. He didn't stop his son from exiting the room. He watched him leave, a desperate gleam to his chestnut eyes.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Raphael slipped into a pair of warm pajamas, and slid into bed. He wrapped the fleece quilt around his cold, aching body, and sobbed quietly into his pillow until he soon drifted into a restless sleep.

Morning

Everyone was awake earlier, and Shen prepared breakfast for the crammed household. Casey and Michelangelo wolfed down their servings, and immediately fled the cabin to go down to the lake. Donatello went onto the deck out back, with a book in tow. Raphael and Leonardo, though, were the problem.

Leo sat in his bed, scrolling through the photos that had been retrieved from his phone and uploaded onto Donatello's laptop. Tears pricked his sapphire orbs as he zoomed in on a particular picture.

It was selfie taken with Karai. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he grinned like a fool, taking the picture of them with one hand on the phone and the other around her back.

The couple looked so happy, and Leonardo began to wonder if they would ever be happy again. Could that really be in a relationship once more? Gah, he hasn't even met her and he was doubting himself!

Sighing, Leo went back to scrolling, a miserable feeling swaying his stomach.

Down the hall, Raphael laid underneath his blankets, in a burrow of sorts. The air was thin and heavy at the same time, but he ignored it. What mattered most was that he was alone.

Raph had tried several times this morning to get himself up, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His bones felt weak and it was as if he would collapse the second he stood up. Raphael didn't want to do anything but sleep right now, though, he knew that he was no longer tired and would have to wait another decade of hours.

Why did he want to just sit and do nothing, you wonder? Well, Raphael is a torn figment. His heart has been frayed, bugs have taken bites, leaving him to willow at the pain. It seemed as if he were incapable of love, of happiness. It was a virus of sorts, spreading through his body, consuming his damned soul.

Raphael hoped and prayed that this was a temporary feeling, something brought upon by his father's quaking words yesternight. Because, he wasn't sure how much more of this sorrow he could take.

Yoshi'd laid awake all night, hating every inch of himself for startling his son like that. He was just a boy, a teenager. He made mistakes and that was okay. So, why did Yoshi make such a big deal?

Now, in the morning, Yoshi felt like a sin himself. He couldn't fight off the urge to visit his shaken son, so he walked into the bedroom, erupting the loneliness that filled Raphael's lungs, suffocating him with zero mercy.

The father said nothing, and lingered in front of the closed door for a moment or two before approaching his son. He sat down on the bed, next to Raphael's balled-up form.

"What have I done, Raphael? I've torn our family apart, not bring it together." Yoshi was startled by his own words, more than Raphael, even.

"I don't know." Beneath the blankets, Raphael's emerald eyes were glazed over with a glance so emotionless, he might as well be a porcelain doll.

Yoshi heavedd a long sigh, and set a hand on his sons back. "What have I done to you, my child?"

No response came. Words sorted themselves out in Raphael's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to speak them. So they just sat there, in the back of his throat, waiting for their moment to shine.

Yoshi's face dropped. He hated the feeling of neglection as much as Raphael. The two had so much in common when it came to their personalities.

Both were stubborn beyond words, never backing down. They stood tall and strong, refusing to breakdown in front of others. Well, except for in front of each other.

Another characteristic the two shared was their never ending passion. They loved deeply, and wouldn't dream of letting their family down. But when they hated, oh boy did they hate. Their rage would take over, leaving their true selves behind, as there was a new ruler in charge of the body they owned. When they wanted revenge on someone they got it, and when someone was cross with them, they were showed no mercy.

Father and Son alike were stubborn, fierce, hot-headed and sarcastic. But they were also gentle, skilled, generous and loving. Together, they were one. They got along perfectly on most days. But on their bad days they would quarrel until no one stood anymore. Both were afraid of vulnerability, therefore refusing to surrender.

They did not see how alike they were, they instead focused on the benefits and disadvantages the other held towards them.

Right now, Yoshi saw the benefit of peace, whilst Raphael saw the disadvantage of mistreatment.

"Raphael, please, talk to me."

With a scowl on his face, hidden under the protection of the fleece cover, Raphael answered bluntly. "What's there to say? We hate each other yet we're forced to live together. You want me gone and I want to get away from you, what's more to discuss?" Yoshi's eyes were as wide as saucers as he comprehended these words spoken to him with such detestation. Did his son really hate him, did her really want to leave? And..did he think that his father hated him as well?

Standing, Yoshi ripped the blankets away from his son, and then opened the blinds, letting the risen sun shine into the bedroom.

Raphael squinted, his eyes were not ready for that sudden burst of light. Sitting up, he glared at his father. "What the fuck do you want?" Yoshi ignored his sons rude question, and took a pair of clothing out of his sons drawer, chucking the outfit at him. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside."

Mountains

Raphael had taken his sweet-ol-time get ready, wanting to avoid his father as long as he possibly could. Maybe he was holding a grudge, but Raphael did not care. He was cross with his father, and that's all he cared about. Sadly, though, he couldn't see past his blind-sidedness long enough to enjoy the horseback stroke through the beautiful mountains of upstate New York.

It was well past noon, and the sun was at its highest point. Not a cloud was in sight as two beautiful horses carried two fine looking gentlemen through the broad mountains. The only sound that filled the brisk air was the horse hooves clinking against the rocky grounds, along with the faint melody of chirping birds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raphsel spied Yoshi watching him. Shockingly, he relaxed a bit, knowing he was safe under the watchful eye of his father. As much as he wanted to, Raphael could not hate his father, and guilt was already beginning to weigh his stomach down like a pile of rocks on a scale.

"Why are we out here? And what's with the horses? We haven't done this in years."

The two horses looked completely different. Raphael's was grey with white speckles, while Yoshi's was brown with white clusters. Both were calm yet energetic, and very, very strong.

Yoshi couldn't help but suppress the smile he oh-so wanted to broadcast. How beautiful of a day it was and how perfect the setting appeared. Though, now wasn't the time to admire the scenery, they had bigger problems to worry about.

"Relaxation is the best anesthetic, my son. And a ride through mountains is a very good one," Then, glancing at his son with a wry smile playing on his wide lips, Yoshi finished in a honeyed tone, "Besides, I think we have some things worth discussion.

Unsure what to say, Raphael studied his father bees ugly before looking back ahead. "Fine, we'll stop up here, right at the pond."

Yoshi let his horse fall back, allowing his son to take the lead. With a grim expression on his aging face, he wondered to himself just what kinds of secrets his son held only to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyyyyyy y'all! 140 reviews, this is beautiful! I loved every review that I recorded last chapter, thank you for submitting them. Reviewer number 150 gets spoilers, so try to be that person! Anyway, enjoy!**

_Creek_

Raphael sat on the ground, his bare feet swaying with the flowing water. His and his father's horses stood hunched over beside him, sipping from the icy stream.

Behind his son, Yoshi kicked his shoes off before resting on the ground next to the teenager. Smiling, the father glanced at his son, watching him intently, inhaling each detail, noting every crevice.

Frowning, Raphael met his Dad's stare out of the corner of his eye, and furrowed his brow. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? That's the exact face you make when watching the ID channel," Raphael pointed out in confusion.

Chuckling, Yoshi sighed, "I'm trying to figure out your deal."

"My deal is that I want to be left alone. I'm done being pestered about my every fucking choice, it's my life not yours. The way I live shouldn't concern you or anyone else."

"Raphael, I don't know if you realize this, but I am your father. Which means that I can get into your business whenever I wan-" Raphael cut his father off mid sentence.

"Yeah, if you wanna be jackass!" Heaving, a frustrated sigh, Raph slammed his foot up and back down into the water, sending ripples through the current as water splashed up in all directions. "Look, I just hate all of this, okay?" His green eyes seemed to soften when he looked at his father, and his posture went from straight to slumped.

With a tilted head, Yoshi searched his sons eyes deeply, looking for something, anything at all. Nothing was found.

"Hate what?"

"Everything, all that I've become," Raphael lifted up a stone, and threw it across the water, watching as it skipped delicately. "Three months ago, my brothers arrived and I wanted nothing to do with them. I didn't give them any thought, no time to prove themselves. I was quick to assume, and bullied and avoided them to no extent. Because of my bitterness, Karai broke up with me for Leonardo. And I got with Mona.

"With Karai gone and my brothers taking everything from me, I knew I had to draw the line somewhere. I mean, if I didn't set any boundaries dividing what's mine and what's theirs then how were they gonna learn? So, I was an even bigger bitch to them.

"I'd promised myself that by hurting them I was protecting what was rightfully mine. I told myself that by doing this they wouldn't take the three most important people in my life away from me; you, Mona, and Casey. But guess what? They got you.

"You see me being an asshole, you take their side. When you take their side, you leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere. Standing alone, I get lost. Getting lost leads to frustration. It's kinda like that first time we came up to the cabin. When you took the wrong turn at the fork south of the mountains, and you got us lost. You were pissed, I could just see the veins popping from beneath your skin. Only difference from this to that is that you'd still had high spirits. Me on the other hand..," Raphael trailed off. Forgetting that thought, he moved into the next.

"So I was officially down to Mona and Casey in my life. Then, I started hanging out with Karai again, and i was beginning to think that my age my brothers weren't all that bad. And I threw that party. Maybe it was because I was bored of sitting back, and I wanted to jump right back into the game. Or maybe it was a test, to see if my brothers were really as fun as they claimed. Whatever it was, I threw the party and finally decided that I like and want to start being closer to my brothers when they joined in on the plan.

"Anyway, you know what happened. You come home early, the house is a mess. And then Shen comes. Lord, I was so freaked out. I mean, I was raised to believe that she was dead, she died a few months after my birth. But..no. She was alive, and on our doorstep.

"I guess I should've been happier when you told me you two were gonna try again. Like, you were doing it for me and my brothers. You both want to be there for us and I should respect that. I should. But I don't. She's done such horrible things to you..why would you want her back?" Raphael finished his long explanation of why he hated, and a silence filled the hot summer air.

Yoshi shifted, wondering how to make his choices seem correct through his child's eyes.

"Raphael, why do you hang out with Karai? She broke up with you, pulverized your heart, did she not?"

Shocked, the teenager stuttered when he responded. "Well, yeah but-"

"And yet you continue to do things with her; parties, the movies, going to the arcade. Why would you continue to see someone who so willingly hurt you?" Yoshi spoke with a forced tone of confusion and disgust, sending his child into a state of question himself.

"Because," Raphael heaved a loud, defeated sigh before exclaiming, "because I still love her! I know I shouldn't, because I'm with Mona, but I can't help it. I've always loved her, I've never stopped, and I don't think I ever will. Nothing she does will ever change that."

Pursed lips, narrowed eyes full of integrity, Yoshi nodded solemnly. "Hmm..and if she were willing to be with you once more, would you accept the offer?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You would not care about the harsh looks of others, as you do it for love?"

Raphael frowned as realization struck. He was beginning to see where this was going. "Wait..."

"Shen and I were together for five years before having you and your brothers. She was my love, my life. I spent ever dime on her. I would cross mountains and oceans if it meant her happiness. Sadly, your mother didn't feel the same way. My wife went behind my back, cheating on me with the man raised as my brother, the same person who in the end be can't my enemy. When I found out that Shen was having an affair with Saki, I understood, despite feeling betrayed. I let my love go, because you cannot force such a brilliant thing."

As he listened, Raphael thought back to what he'd told Karai just the other day, something similar to the line spoken by his father.

"Now, sixteen years ago, Shen came back to me, and I let her in. Because that's just what you do for the people you love. So, my question to you, is this; do you love me, your mother, and your brothers enough to let us in?"

Raphael was stunned silent as he inhaled and exhaled the elegancy of the words, woven perfectly together in a sense of perfection. How crystal his thoughts had become during this short conversation, how completely different he was looking at things now.

With a nod, Raphael made a small innocent promise.

Well, innocent was one word for it.

Disaster was another.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my friends! How's everyone doing? I'm great, surprisingly. It's the weekend so why not be cheerful, am I right? Anyway thanks a bunch for the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate them. Please leave some more for this chapter, reviewer number 150 gets spoilers, so strive to be that person! One last thing; I mentioned this back in chapter 25, but I would seriously appreciate a fan made cover for this story, preferably digital, but hand drawn would be pretty rad as well! If you'd be interested in making one, please leave a review or PM me. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Dojo_

Raphael paces back and forth, watching his brothers attempt at forming the perfect stance for the art he'd been so eager to teach them. Ninjutsu.

"Donatello, straighten your back and bend your knees more. You don't want to lock them, being too stiff will affect your ability to flex," Donnie followed his brother's orderers silently, knowing his brother knew best in this kind of thing.

Continuing down the line, Raphael halted behind the youngest Hamato. Circling around Michelangelo, the eldest stopped in front of the former.

Frowning, Raphael placed his fisted hands on his hips, glaring in disapproval. Sheepishly, Mikey chuckled, attempting to laugh his brother's scold away.

With judgment glazing his eyes, Raphael studies his brother's posture.

Back slumped, Michelangelo's arms dangle carelessly at his sides. His legs could almost be in the perfect position, if he would only give them a fierce stance.

Bags lay beneath his sky blue eyes, making him look even more exhausted than he already did.

"Come on, Mikey, if you're not going to take this seriously then leave!" Raphael pointed to the door, impatience polluting his voice.

Exhaling a long sigh, Michelangelo rolled his eyes and imitated Donatello's form.

Finally, Raphael moved onto Leonardo, who had the stance perfected. Smirking, Raphael looked his brother up and down, failing to shove the admiration out of his emerald eyes. "Great job, you didn't fail."

Leonardo's lips raised a bit at the edges, the slightest grin growing slowly, but confidently.

With only being for three days, and only just begun training, Leonardo was and his younger brothers were already learnt quickly. Raphael promised himself that by the end of the decade, they'd be masters.

Just as Raphael had wandered over to the rack of swords, ready to demonstrate the proper way of wielding the weapon, Yoshi had called for his eldest child.

Retracting his hand from the chosen katana, Raphael looked over to his brothers before following his Father's calling voice. "I'll be back in a minute, work on your grip, make sure you're holding your weapon perfectly."

With orders given, Raphael went downstairs.

"What's up?" Raphael walked through the kitchen door casually, and sat down on his claimed stool. On the other side of the counter, Yoshi was busy preparing a pumpkin pie. This was one of the rare occasions that Michelangelo wasn't the one cooking the meal. Though, for occasion this is. One of Yoshi's coworkers and his family were coming over for dinner, thus, dinner be prepared by a professional.

Not bothering to glance up at his son, Yoshi began the conversation his son had so willingly put off for too long. "I think it'd be best if we talked about what happened Tuesday night, don't you?"

"No, actually I think it'd be best if we ignored that subject."

Yoshi put his son's statement off for the time being, shoving the home made meal into the oven. Turning back around, he washed his hands and wiped them dry with the aid of a cloth.

Leaning his elbows on the counter, Yoshi stared deeply into his child's eyes, looking for a sign of fear. Or sadness. Or maybe even desperation. It was an odd dream, but Yoshi wanted so badly for his son to show those emotions. He wanted to be able to comfort Raphael during his weakest hour. Sadly, though, Yoshi had raised Raphael under the belief that emotions make you vulnerable, and vulnerability makes you undesirable.

"You threw a party without my knowledge or permission, we are talking about this weather you like it or not," Yoshi stood up and began to clean the counter top. "Now, what happened?"

Raphael rolled his eyes a sighed; a mixture of annoyance and defeat. He knew there was no getting out of this, therefore, he didn't bother to protest any further.

"When I was close enough to home, I texted Casey, asking him to send out a text to our friends to meet up at my house. Him, Mona, Karai and Hailey all stayed the night. We threw a party the next night, nothing big really happened."

"I see. And how long had the party been going on when the alcohol was brought out?"

Raphael shot his father a look, something landing between disgust and question. "An hour and a half. But like I said earlier, I didn't bring the alcohol, Daiki did. So if you want to be mad at someone then you can call him up because I need nothing wrong."

Yoshi slammed his fist down, emphasizing his temper. It's times like these where father and son were more alike than ever. With their calm hanging on by a thread, lions prowl in the pits of each of their souls, aching to howl angrily with the wind in their manes. And just like real lions, they both loved and hated competition. All they wanted was their victims blood dried on their paws, just so they could claim victory. Of course, their opponent was stronger when it was Yoshi vs Raphael.

"Raphaello Sanzio Hamato," Yoshi used his son's full name, adding that hated 'O' to the end, making him sound all the more threatening. "I don't know how you learned that name, but I do know that he did not come to your party. And though I'm unsure of how you got your hands on it, you brought out the alcohol and lied to me. I'll have you know I talked to your mother about this and she said that Daiki is back in Japan, enjoying his summer with his sister and father. There is no way he could be here in New York, now quit your lies, I will no longer feed off of them for your own amusement," Yoshi finished cleaning up his mess, and stalked out of the kitchen.

Eyes wide with infuriation, fists clenched in rage, face red with hate, mind clouded by anger. Raphael could only see in red as he followed after his father, who lead the eldest Hamato teenager to the dojo, where the younger three were beginning a spar with wooden swords.

"Boys, company will be here shortly; I suggest you get yourselves cleaned up," Raphael dropped his gaze as he processed his father's relaxed voice, settling for a gaze more perplexed than any. It was astonishing, how quickly Yoshi were able to reverse his emotions. It was like a switch, turning off the raging storm that one person must suffer through so that another can walk happily along the beach. Raphael's father had so easily calmed himself just at the sight of the other three.

Scary, wasn't it? How someone could so unhesitatingly shape-shift their emotions from one to the other without breaking a sweat? Living a lie, that's what that was right there. And when Raphael came to realize this, those sharp, burning flames of pure hostility towards his father had grown twice the size they were before, and those lapping tongues of fire were flourishing by the second. Soon, the anger would be far too much, and Raphael didn't want to think about the big blow.

"But, Raph was gonna teach us some ninjutsu," Michelangelo frowned. He'd been looking forward to becoming a ninja, wanting oh-so much to be the stealthiest of men.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Yoshi left, leaving the boys with nothing to do but exchange looks of disappointment.

_Raphael and Leonardo's Room_

Raphael slipped into a pair of black jeans and a NY Yankees T-shirt.

Across the room, Leonardo rummages through his closet, questioning every shirt and pants we owns. Finally, he pulls out a royal blue polo shirt and khakis. Holding up the outfit, Leonardo looked to his big brother for assurance. "Does this look exceptional?" Raphael glanced up just as he'd finished zipping up his dark grey jacket.

"Not for where we're going," Raphael said shortly as he walked to his own closet in search of his combat boots.

Confused, Leonardo rose his eyebrows. "I thought dad made dinner? We're going out?"

Raphael zipped his shoes up at the back and stood straighter. Walking over to the shelf hanging on the wall beside his bed, Raphael took his light grey slouch-beanie off its hook and put it on carelessly. A pair of sunglasses was pulled out of the top drawer of his bedside table, and slid onto his face. "Dad did make dinner, and everyone is eating here. We aren't."

Leonardo narrows his eyes. "Why; where are we going?"

Raphael smirks. This is the fun part. "You're gonna meet Karai."

Without a second thought, Leonardo followed his brother's lead. He didn't care about his father's look of disappointment when he passed by him in the hallway, all he cared about now was meeting his girlfriend.

Raphael turned on his car, putting the key into the ignition and twisting, setting life to the automobile. He smirked as Leonardo buckled himself into the passenger seat.

The oldest knew that his father would punish both himself and Leonardo for leaving when company was arriving soon, but Raph didn't care. All he could tell himself as he drove his brother to do something that would infuriate their father, was this_: if I'm getting into trouble, it won't be alone. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my darlings! It has been oh-so long and I can't even begin to express my apologies! Six months is far too long to go with out an update, and for that I am sorry. Hopefully ya'll can forgive me, though, because I am happy to say that updates will be more frequent. **

**I have received review 150 and as I promised, that person will be getting the chance to receive spoilers if they would like them, and I will try to get in contact with that user shortly. **

**Anyway, please enjoy and review! **

_Karai's House _

Leonardo stands outside her bedroom, his nose just an inch away from the shut door. Fear washes over him, spinning him in circles as he struggles to swim to the surface for a swig of oxygen. He feels on edge while shifting his weight from one leg to the other, as if he's on the brink of disaster. Something bad is about to happen, a warning is coursing through his veins. Unfortunately, before he has the chance to turn around and go find his older brother so they can ditch this party and return home, Karai opens her bedroom door.

Her eyes go wide with shock when she sees him. Never in a million years had she suspected to find her boyfriend to be the one on the other side of the door.

Neither of them say a word, and the silence was just beginning to feel uncomfortable when Leonardo threw his arms around her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, inhaling her natural musk—thick, creamy lavender with an accent of strawberries. Karai hugged back, instantly falling into the protective arms of her lover. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes, and though she knew her makeup would be ruined in seconds, she didn't have a care in the world.

"We should talk," Karai whispered against the quiet when they departed. Leonardo only nodded, holding her hand as she guided him over to the bed.

Together they sat, indulged in the company of each other.

"So, you can't remember anything?" To Leonardo, this was a stupid question to have asked. If he could remember every missing fragment of his life, he was sure that they would be doing other things in this bed than talking.

When only earning a faint shake of the head, Karai scoots closer, taking Leonardo's hand in hers. "What can I do? To help you?"

"Let us start over," Leonardo replies instantly. He's already thought of the idea of a fresh relationship. He wanted to pretend as if nothing had ever happened before he woke up.

"Wait, are you asking me to just . . . forget? Forget about all that's ever happened between us?"

"No, I'm just asking that you let us start over, I only want a new beginning." Leonardo tilts his head as he stares at Karai, studying her posture and facial expression carefully.

Karai processes this, considering the proposition. Of course she wants the best for Leo, she would do anything to make him happy. But a small, selfish part of her wasn't ready to let go of the relationship they had before.

Still, she nodded, a reassuring smile on her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll do anything you need me to, Leonardo."

Neither were sure what to do next. To Leonardo, kissing seemed too sudden. And to Karai, conversation was like setting themselves up for an awkward encounter. So instead they sat together, indulged in silence, the sound of love radiating off of their bodies enough to deaf them.

_Rooftop_

Raphael stared down at the yard below, watching intently as people entered and left the party. He searched the faces, longing to find one in particular; Daiki Oroku. With a plan set and in motion, there was no way the boy would be getting away this time. If, that is, he dared to make an appearance.

Growing impatient, Raphael let out a faint growl. The party had started nearly an hour ago and Daiki still hadn't shown up. It wasn't exactly classified information, either. Raphael made sure that both himself and all of his friends posted pictures and announcements of the event on nearly every social media page there was. If Daiki had any interest of knowing there would be a party to crash, he certainly would've received the memo by now.

Across the rooftop, the door opened, and a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair stepped through. She wore white, high waisted shorts with a floral printed tank top. Black combat boots thumped loudly against the floor as she approached her boyfriend.

"Hey, you." Mona wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck, playfully leaning into him.

Smirking, Raphael turned around to face his lover, immediately enlightened by her presence. "I really wish you would've stayed at your post, but since you're here . . ." Raphael placed a hand on each of his girlfriend's hips as they plunged into a deep kiss. Her long fingers combed through his hair, turning knots into luscious lashes.

Sometimes, in moments like these, where it seemed that all of time had stopped, and nothing mattered but him, Mona wonders to herself just what it was that she did to deserve someone so pure. "I'm the luckiest in the world," she'll think to herself, "because I am fortunate enough to have him as a lover."

When they pull apart, panting and out of breath, Raphael caresses Mona's cheek, staring deeply into her ice blue eyes. "I love you." Reminder fills Raphael's voice, but so many other emotions branch off of it, like a tree.

Blushing, Mona smiles softly. "I love you more."

Raphael was unsure how to reply. He wanted to playfully argue by saying that he loved her even more, to which she would deny and say she loved him even more than even more, and it would go on and on. He didn't feel like lying, in fact, it hurt him enough to say the word "love" in the presence of her, because that strong emotion, a passion meant to rage like a fire, was slowly dying out. On his behalf, at least.

Karai was on his mind constantly, her voice singing like the chirping birds in the woods she smelled of. She had captured his heart 3 years ago, and his love for her was still as steady as it had been at the beginning.

Raphael often told himself that this was to be expected; their relationship lasted so long, there wasn't a chance he could move on as quickly as everyone expected him to. But he felt bad, because he was, every day, telling another girl that he loved her, when in reality, his heart so rightfully belonged to someone else.

Well, that's how he wanted it to be.

Instead, though, she is downstairs in her bedroom with his little brother. Who she loved. Raphael knew, with a sigh in his heart, that him and Karai wouldn't end up together.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Mona strutted over to the buildings edge, looking down at the porch below.

Tilting his head to the side, Raphael gnawed on his bottom lip, lost in thought as he stared at Mona. "I don't know. I hope so."

"What's the big deal? Why are we hunting him down when we already know that his mother is, in fact, living with you? Like, can't you just talk to her about it?" Mona's words came out fast, strung together with force, like birds fleeing from a tree.

"The deal is that my parents won't believe me when I say that Daiki is the guy until I either snap a photo or bring him back to the house!" Raphael didn't mean to bark, didn't mean to startle Mona. As she stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden outburst, Raphael felt instant pang of guilt.

She recovered quickly, and took a few steps forward. She stared deeply into his eyes, mesmerized by them. Those orbs were often called emerald, although, Mona could tell that they were so much more than just that.

They were the forest—thick and dense, with thousands of shades of green. There were speckles of other colors—flowers blossoming in the tall grasses—as well as bright glimmers—the reflection of the sun on the shiny leaves on the tall oak trees, damp from the morning dew.

Mona knew better than to call those precious eyes emerald, so she didn't. She labeled them instead as the emotions they so clearly broadcasted; irritation with a hint of surfeit.

She was nervous as she opened her mouth to speak, still slightly shaken from Raphael's unexpected flare. "What's wrong, babe? You've been acting so . . . distant lately." As the words rolled across Mona's tongue, it sounded to be on the line that divided a statement from a question. She wanted to swallow her words, and never have those unthought out syllables reach the ears of her lover.

Afraid to respond, Raphael became a mute. He knew that this situation was a time bomb; one wrong move and-BOOM! There goes everything that's mattered to him over the past few months.

Even if he still wanted Karai, Mona was his girlfriend, and whether he liked it or not, he was at least a little in love with her. Of course, he'd never admit it to himself. Because if he did, he'd feel a hundred times worse about still being hung up on Karai.

He knew it was unfair to stay with Mona despite his shifting feelings, and so he promised, that when the time was right, when she was at her strongest peak, he would leave her, once and for all. He only hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Just before Raphael had the chance to respond, the music from inside the house came to an abrupt stop. Silence hasn't followed though. An immense chorus of angry high schoolers filled the atmosphere with their yells and chants.

Raphael and Mona burst down the stairs, racing into the living room just as a slim boy with dark, slick hair slunk past the crowd and out the door, without a single trace left behind. Other than the alcohol, that is.

They cleared up the party, sending everyone home. A small group of seniors managed to snatch a few beers upon take off. Raphael allowed them to get away with it; he wasn't exactly in the mood to argue, right now he wanted to find Daiki, and–wait. No, he didn't even have a plan for when—if—he did find Daiki.

Mona was right to ask what her boyfriends motives were when it came to hunting down the strange boy how'd begun to make an awful lot of occurrences lately. Raphael wanted oh-so badly to do something when he found Daiki, but his mind was blank. And so was the house.

The party was gone and the only people left in the house were Raphael, Casey, Mona, Hailey, Karai and Leonardo. Karai's family had gone on a week's vacation to visit family, though, she stayed behind, hoping that if she didn't depart then she'd see Leonardo soon.

"How the hell did he get away?!" Raphael kicked the front door as he shouted. Rage courses through him, consuming him, blinding him.

"Hailey was by the food and I was at the door and well, Mona left her post in the yard, and everything just went haywire. I'm not even sure how we ever thought we'd catch Daiki, he's a ninja." Casey was quick to explain. His posture was relaxed as he leaned against the couch. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his hoodie, his back slumps.

Scoffing, Raphael snorted. He was a ninja, he knew how they acted in public outings such as these. Although they were careful when it came to blending in, and they were quick to doing their business—enter, drop the alcohol, exit—they weren't ever so diligent to not being noticed.

"And what the hell, was he wearing an invisibility cloak?" With a growl in his throat, Raphael turned away from his best friend and instead to his girlfriend. "What were you thinking, abandoning post? You knew how much catching him meant to me, and you just threw it all away!"

Hailey stood next to Mona, holding her hand in a sense of reassurance that everything would turn out alright. She sent a warning glance to Casey, as if to say, "get your best friend under control before he breaks mines heart."

"There was a party going on and I had to stand in the yard, watching people step out of their cars. I was fucking bored, Raphael," Mona hissed, not at all afraid of spewing a fight in front of the others.

Apart from the group stood Leonardo and Karai. Her hand was engulfed in his as they watched from the outskirts of the room, not wanting to take part in the war that was bound to break out.

"Well at least I'm not the only one that's sick and tired of the way things are going," Raphael replied with a dull tone. His arms were folded across his chest as he glared deeply at the girl across from him.

"Are you referring to our relationship?" Mona demanded. She'd never heard her boyfriend speak lines even remotely close to the one he'd just stated. "What is there to be tired of in our relationship?"

"For fucks sake Mona, open your damn eyes, will ya? We aren't going anywhere, not at this rate. Our relationship hasn't taken a single step forward in the four months we've been together."

"Are you saying you don't love me? Are you saying that you're going to leave me?"

Time froze for the second time tonight between these two. They're seemingly all alone, 100,000 miles away from the rest of humanity, as they float in an abyss. Stars don't shine this time as their lips meet. And sparks don't fly as their hands brush. Instead, a fire ignites as they glare. A match lights as angry words—words that'll soon be regretted—are thrown around, the value of each spoken syllable forgotten. In this moment, when nothing matters but what goes down between Raphael Hamato and Mona Lisa, they're all alone, and nothing can stop their venomous words.

"I'm not going to leave you, at least I don't think so. But no, I'm not sure I do love you." As he vowed earlier, silently to himself, he wouldn't lie if she asked where his feelings for her lay.

Mona furrowed her brow, confusion tying around her, it's mighty hands clutching her waist. Yanked neck deep into a pool of embroilment, she drowns, flailing in shock as oxygen leaves her lungs, as her heart beat slows until finally . . . everything is calm. She feels dead. She swears to God that she's dead. But she isn't. She's scared.

"No. No, you love me, you told me you love me. You said those words earlier. It . . . it couldn't've been a lie, not the way you said it."

"It wasn't a lie. Not entirely, anyway." Raphael bit his lip, suddenly apprehensive about how this would end. He didn't want to hurt Mona, nothing could ever make him want to do that. The pain he'd feel if he broke her heart would be earth shattering—remorseful would be the lightest word to sum up his regret.

"Well are you going to leave me or not?" Suddenly, though, she softened her expression, and a sad gleam of reassurance mingling with a hint of grief glazed over her eyes as she added, "I see the way you look at her, like love her. You make it so obvious that you never stopped."

It doesn't occur to the couple, that the words Mona just spoke aloud were heard by Karai, the girl who Mona had so clumsily referred to with nothing but a mere pronoun to substitute a name. Karai blushed fiercely.

Raphael didn't want to reply to the question Mona asked. Would he break up with her? Would he leave her because of a few mixed up feelings?

For the first time in his life, Raphael was terrified to speak. He'd rather die than answer what appeared to be such a simple question.

It wasn't simple, though.

Yes would mean ending an already short chapter of his life. He would be single and free, with more time to spend with his brothers and Casey.

No would mean staying with Mona, and potentially waiting for things to get better. Perhaps there would be a marriage, a kid or two to call their own.

Both of these matters scared Raphael sick.

Right when he was ready to respond, his phone rang. For Raphael, it was one of those saved-by-the-bell moments as he tore his phone of his pocket. "Hey, Dad," Raphael was quick with a greeting.

On the other end, Yoshi was shocked silent, surprised by his son's sudden enlightenment when earlier this evening they'd been brawling it out through yells and harshly spoken words.

"Where are you and your brother? Will you be coming home soon?"

"We're at Karai's place."

"Why?"

"There was a party." Raphael didn't hesitate to explain the events that occurred—leaving out Daiki and his rising fight with Mona—because for once he almost wanted to get in trouble, just for the sake of having an excuse to leave and shut himself away for days. Or weeks. Or maybe even months.

"I told you no more parties." Yoshi sighed into the phone, rubbing his temple gently. He wasn't all that surprised that his son did this, it seemed completely like him to disobey direct orders. "Nevertheless, I would highly appreciate if you and Leonardo return home shortly.

Nodding, Raphael made sure to make eye contact with Mona as he said, rather loudly, "we were just leaving."

Mona was furious, although she bit her anger back, urging it to die like her good spirit had just moments ago. She knew Raphael was going to leave without bothering to resolve their fight, and she almost hated him for it. Almost.

"Come on Leo," Raphael called to his brother, "we have to go home now. Dad's expecting us."

Leonardo nodded, and gave Karai a faint hug before departing over to where his brother stand at the door.

"Casey, you wanna come along?" Raphael stared at his best friend with an immense amount of pressure clouding his emerald eyes.

Torn between two ways, Casey was faced with an ultimatum; follow Raphael and leave Hailey, his girlfriend, behind, or stay with her and her best friends while his drifted further away from his grasp.

Raphael was, by far, Casey Jones' favorite person in the world. They'd been through everything together, knew everything about each other. They stood beside each other through thick and thin, fought when the other was indulged in a deadly battle. They were best friends, nothing could tear them apart.

And Hailey was his girlfriend. He was falling for her, he could feel it when their hands tied together, like the strings of their hearts. Although he may not love her yet, he knew for a damn fact that he would grow it. And whether she be a future wife, the mother of his children, or a girlfriend for the time being, he didn't care. She nah not be his whole life, but she is the here and now and that's all he thought about as he shook his head. He was staying behind, with Hailey and Karai and Mona.

Batarayel flared in the iris of Raphael's emerald eyes. He didn't say a word, he knew he'd only blow up. So he guided Leonardo out the door, and on he went, back home, leaving behind a boy who was beginning to lose contact with him, a girl who slowly losing faith in him, and a girl who would soon have to make a choice between two identical brothers.

_Penthouse_

Four brothers stood gathered in a dojo, sporting athletic wear. Three stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Two were stunned silent from events that occurred yesternight. One was the instructor.

"When will me and Donnie be receiving our weapons? Leo has his already," Mikey poured, staring at the weapons each with owl eyes.

Raphael halted in the midst of his step, putting his pacing to an abrupt stop. The suggestion was rather appealing to the eldest of four brothers, as lately, he's been thinking quite a bit about his brothers becoming ninjas.

For some odd reason, Raphael had developed a hunch, if you will. It told him that one day, in the not-so-near future, him and his brothers would stand side by side by side on a battlefield, with their weapons and knowledge of ninjutsu being their only defense against their cold hearted enemy.

It first came in a dream. It had been vivid, and yet clear, like a memory. A very, very, very fuzzy memory. Four teenagers—they were turtles in the dream, for some odd reason, clothes in nothing but some bandages and masks, each assorted by their chosen colors—stood on a battlefield, with hundreds of enemies standing across from them. The brothers had very few allies—an old rat, a teenage lizard-girl who couldn't be much older than the turtles, a boy who looked an awful lot like Casey, and a red-head with a yellow jumpsuit, who resembled April. But the enemy line was filled to capacity—there was a rhino man and wart hog boy, a tiger with an eyepatch, robots with brains in their bellies, an intimidating looking turtle with spikes covering its shell. And those were just the ones at the front of the line.

One man stood out against the rest. He lead them, or so it looked. But his appearance was as strange as can be—a metal suit with a spiky helmet and gauntlets dressed over his hands, like some sort of morbid gloves.

The entire image was startling, especially to an innocent teenage boy like Raphael.

Dreams weren't the only way that these scenarios crept into Raphael's mind. There were strange feelings that would randomly occur. To Raphael, these felt like a camera snapping a picture of his setting and the people surrounding him. It was as if the universe was saying, "stop for a second. You see these people around you? They, just like you, are destined for far more than this shallow life you are living now."

Raphael wasn't quite sure what to think of this.

As he stared at the weapons rack, Michelangelo and Donatello trembling with anticipation, he knew that now was the time. Thus, they were granted weapons.

Michelangelo was given the nunchaku. They represented his gymnastic-level moving ability. He was swift like a fox, fast and barely seen as he dove in for an attack. These weren't the most deadly weapons, though, it seemed that with enough practice, Mikey would be able to handle these bad boys in no time.

Donatello received the Bo Staff. He was disappointed, to say the least. "A stick?" He'd thought as he lifted the weapon into his hands. It wasn't just a branch, it was so much more. It defined Donnie entirely; smart willed, lean, diligent, and quick-witted.

Leonardo was gifted the Katana. The twin blades are said to be the most powerful weapons in all of ninjutsu—in the right hands, that is. Leo was faithful, honorable, and an easy learner, leaving the eldest quadruplet with not a doubt in mind that his brother would conquer the swords quickly.

Raphael carried his twin Sai like his life was carved into the metal tongues. And in away, it was. Raph had been wielding these blades since he was a child, he knew the ins and outs like he knew his own mind. These were his life.

Together, the four brothers were a unit. Not the most skilled fighters yet, but one day, yet will be now and the present will hold so much more.

Those four boys are destined for so much more.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys. I've been receiving a lot of messages and reviews lately asking me to continue my writing, and I'd just like to clear a few things up. I'm no longer writing on this account, I've transferred over to **nxgmobblepot**, due primarily to a change in fandoms. I may post TMNT oneshots occasionally, but none of these stories will be updated anytime soon if at all. My dearest apologies, and I do hope that you'll all continue to read my writing on my new account—assuming I actually get around to posting anything, my writing is currently on tumblr. Anyway. I'm sorry for leaving all of you hanging, and thank you for sticking with my stories throughout the years. You've all given me the strength I need to believe in myself.


End file.
